


Soulbonds and Fairy Dust

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loki x Sigyn - Freeform, Tumblr: imagine-loki, loki x you - Freeform, loki/sigyn - Freeform, loki/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: One of the fae decides to help out the Avengers.  But there is more to this aid than what it first appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with Bre. Thank you so much!

You tried to keep a low profile.

Really, really, you tried.

But you lived in New York and things just... happened in New York.

It didn’t help that you lived like three blocks from the Avenger’s tower.

And they were just so... inept wasn’t quite the right word, but they were untrained, inelegant about it. And you... weren’t.

So it was really their fault that you kept jumping in to help them if you happened to see them fighting. Especially if it looked like they needed help.  Granted, they always looked like they needed help. And you were a trained warrior as well as being one of the fae and therefore a proficient mage.

Plus it was fun to jump in, help, and vanish again before you got caught up with them. Or worse. Caught.

Though the day of the first battle with their new member was strange and threw you off your groove. The slim man with raven hair and green and black armor looked so familiar, like you’d known him for centuries, but you couldn’t quite place why. Obviously, you recognized Loki from the alien attack a year and a half ago. If you ever met him, you’d have to thank him for that; but, he seemed more familiar than from just that. You still jumped in, killed a monster for him, and disappeared before he got more than a passing glance of you. “Lady Fae! Wait!” he called before you disappeared. You saw passing interest in his eyes, intrigue, and was that the same touch of familiarity that you felt?

You knew then, though, that he had the same goal as the others: to bring you in. You didn’t know why or how they were planning on doing that. But you knew that was their goal.

And not your desired outcome.

Not with the hell you’d been through in Underhill.

*

The team needed help.

Again.

They were fighting monsters downtown and they were currently scattered as they tried to regroup.  Loki was the only one you could see at the moment.  And was about to get his ass blasted with fire from one of the hellhounds. So you allowed your form to shimmer, green dragonscales appearing on your body as you jumped into the fray.  You'd stay just long enough to help them and then get the hell out of dodge.  You blocked the ball of fire from Loki using her own forearms as shields. With dragon scales as armor the fire couldn’t do any damage to you. Loki was a frost giant. You weren’t supposed to know that. It was a secret, but he was the prince of jotunheim. You could see it in his truename. "Go!" you told him firmly "Fire can't hurt me!”

You knew the team had warned Loki to apprehend the strange form-changing girl at the end of the battle if he ever saw you.  You tended to use your shapeshifting abilities and magic more than your blades. They could never manage it. You fled too quickly and they always waited until the evil was defeated before they attempted it. It gave you plenty of time to flee.

Loki zeroed in on you the moment you appeared. He was intrigued by you and something seemed so familiar. He also knew of so very few fae in existence. It wasn’t that hard to figure out you were one of them. You looked the part. And you were sure they had done their research on you. Loki also didn’t wait until the end of battle like everyone else did. He jumped at the opportunity to confront you as soon as he had one. “You need to come with us, Lady Fae!” he told you firmly. He knew of your habit of running and didn’t seem willing to let you flee.

“How about no?” you replied a bit snarkily as you threw ice at the hellhound, subduing it.  Your form shimmered, losing the dragon scales so you were in your 'natural' form: a thin-framed girl appearing around 20ish with pale skin, delicately pointed ears, sidhe red hair, and tri-colored eyes of gold, emerald green and jade green. “That's not how this works.  I jump in, help you lot, and get out of here _before_ I get capture and experimented on again,” you told Loki. He was new to this game. You threw a couple bolts of magic, cast a couple of quick spells to subdue the worst of the monsters, and since Loki’s attention was still on you, allowed a pair of angel wings to grow from your back. You flapped them a couple of times to flee before you were caught.

You nearly missed the quick piece of magic he worked. It was an impressive feat of magic and you weren’t sure you had seen better in centuries. Unfortunately, he chose to bind your feet to the ground before you could take off. “You are not the only one with magic here, Lady Fae. You would do well to come with us,” he insisted, but gentled his tone some.

“Let me go!” you told him firmly, already fraying his magic with your own power. You had to get out of here before the team finished with the rest of the monsters. You didn’t think you could take them all if they worked together. They may be borderline inept, but they still usually managed to get the job done eventually.

Loki raised an eyebrow “Why flee after helping the team? What are you so afraid of, little one?” he asked. His accent and voice were so familiar. Something about the way he said ‘little one’ triggered something, some old hint of a memory. You couldn’t quite place it.

“I'd really rather not getting experimented on again,” you told him grumpily while your magic frayed the bindings he placed on you. “I _just_ got out of Underhill and the lovely treatment of the fae there 2 years ago.  I do _not_ want to go back to that kind of life,” you informed him, spilling more to him than you ever would have to anyone else. Why was your tongue so loose around him? Why in the nine realms did he seem so familiar? Odin’s beard this day was strange.

He chuckled in reply, again, it sounded so commonplace, that particular sound, though, not quite the same, something about it had changed. “And you actually believe these fools would experiment on you? What do you know of the Avengers?”

“They fight monsters and things attacking the city. And are incompetent oafs about it, though they mean well.  I know _nothing_ about that shield organization that they insist wants to get to know me. So I help them out if I'm around and then get out of here so I don't have to find out what shield _does_ want with me,” you told him as you finally snapped his spell and took off with a couple flaps of your wings before he could try that nasty trick again. Though trickery was in his nature. Wasn’t it? Now why did you know that?

You heard his groan of frustration and saw him teleport away as you flew from the scene, not risking getting caught.

He fought not to roar in frustration at losing you, at losing his chance to get to know the intriguing little fae who seemed so... familiar. So he decided to just teleport back to his room at the tower, not wanting to deal with the team.

Thor caught up with him after the rest of the monsters had been defeated. “You lost the Fae Lady?” Thor asked him, gently for Thor, wondering how his brother had lost the fae lady. Loki should have been able to stop her and Thor had _stressed_ how important it was that you be brought in. “I fear we are running out of time to bring her in safely.  Shield believes she has too much power to be out in the world uncontrolled,” Thor added, hoping to press upon his brother how important it was that he not fail the next time they spotted you. “They are talking of hunting her down...”

Loki rolled his eyes. “She surprised me. We need to _convince_ her to come in instead of trying to capture her. And if you wish for her help, you need to make sure shield has nothing to do with this, brother. She will not come if you wish to do her harm,” Loki reminded him.

Thor huffed. “As if _I_ wish to do her harm. I wish for her to be here where she will be safe with us.  You have gotten the closest to her since we first saw her...” he added softly. You really were bad at sticking around.

You _really_ did not want to be captured again.


	2. Chapter 2

You showed up to another fight that the team was at, but it was dangerous when you did. Loki was keeping an eye out for you and it was difficult to get in and out without being caught when he dropped everything to confront you the second you arrived at the battle. He very nearly caught you, and would have, had he been trying to hurt you. If he hadn’t been trying to restrain you instead of actually harming you.

You had to be more careful.

*

A few days later you were leaving the coffeeshop with your takeout cup of morning desperation, and admittedly weren’t paying attention to where you were walking. And maybe reading the article on your phone while you were walking wasn’t the best idea ever when walking out of the shop onto the busy street. Granted, people usually didn’t walk that close to the building.

So it wasn't surprising at all when you walked into the thin, extremely well-dressed man in the all black suit. You only barely avoided spilling your coffee on him. You knew he was well dressed at his shiny black dress shoes, which were the first thing in your vision from looking at your phone. His hand reached out to steady you.“Oh gods, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” you asked him quickly before you looked up to his face to see just how angry this man was, to apologize properly.

You blanched when you saw the too familiar raven black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes of Loki.

You saw his expression change from the frustrated anger of being bumped into, to recognition, to interest, excitement. He smirked, his hand was still on your arm, appearing as if he were supporting you from bumping into him, but there was a slight shift of his hand so he was keeping you from fleeing before he was ready for this conversation to be over. At least it would be more difficult without drawing unwanted attention. “Well, this is certainly a surprise,” he told you pleasantly, his too-familiar accent so pleasant to your ears and you felt the desire to relax at his purred words. And you had to fight it. What the Hel? Odin’s beard, why was he so familiar? “What are you doing here, Lady Fae?”

You took a nervous step back, but he wasn't being outwardly hostile, so you gave him a very tentative smile and held up your coffee. “Getting coffee, your highness” you replied. You were obviously cautious of him, but you also knew who he was, besides just from the alien attack. You did you research on the team after all. Plus it annoyed you that he was so familiar.

There was so much you had blocked from your memory.

You’d had to, to survive.

Loki raised an eyebrow. He clearly wasn’t used to being called by his title on Earth. “So you know who I am. Good. That’ll make this a bit easier,” he told you and seemed to be plotting while his hand moved down your arm to wrap viselike around your wrist, on top of your coat, but you still weren’t escaping without a fight. He wasn’t hurting you, but he wasn’t letting you get out of talking with him either.

“That'll make what easier exactly?” you asked him warily. You could break his grip on your wrist if you really wanted to. But you had to admit that you were intrigued on why he seemed so familiar.

“Would you be up to a chat, Lady Fae?” he asked you pleasantly, kindly even. “I have a warning for you. Not from me, but from the organization I am being forced to work for,” he explained.

You sighed and checked your watch. You had time, still. “Very well,” you said warily. You gestured to the coffee shop behind you. “Did you wish to get a cup of coffee? or tea?” You weren’t going anywhere alone with him, not when the team was after you. He seemed nice enough without the rest of them, but there was no reason to take chances.

He inclined his head regally. “Tea would be appreciated. Thank you,” he told you and let go of your wrist once it was clear you weren’t running. At least not until you’d heard him out.

You nodded and turned to head into the coffee shop. He moved to hold the door open for you and you gave him a small smile at his courtesy. You went up to the counter and ordered and bought the tea for him and picked a quiet table in the corner for you to sit and chat. You removed your had and second-hand coat. Everything you had was second-hand and you looked like a ragamuffin compared to the extremely attractive Loki in his well tailored suit. You made sure your sidhe red hair fell in such a way that the points of your ears were covered. You didn’t want to draw too much attention.

You noticed Loki examining you closely. He took in your second hand-clothes, your too-thin appearance, your fae looks. You could see his curiosity, though his face was a mask that would be at home in the fae courts. Yet, you could read his expression clearly. Like you’d had practice reading him. “So, why hide among the Midgardians? A being as beautiful as you should not have to hide what they are among others so inferior,”

You tried not to huff and roll your eyes at his obvious over the top flattery. “I escaped the fae not so very long ago.  I try not to draw too much attention to myself, at least not attention that they’ll notice.  The easiest way is to hide among the mortals,” you explained softly with a shrug, sipping on your coffee.

He furrowed his brows, his court mask slipping that much. “Why escape the fae? You are one of them, are you not?” he asked, curious and... more?

You shook your head. “I'm not, actually.  They kidnapped me as a child.  The fae don't procreate easily and their numbers were dwindling...” you shrugged at his horrified expression. That was just how the fae were. “Some of their mages thought they could turn non-fae children into fae,”

“So you are actually Midgardian?” he asked, his curiosity overriding his pretense at disinterest and court mask. He was openly curious over you now. Something seemed to be bothering him about you, the same way something about him was still bothering you and you still couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

You shrugged a bit embarrassed. “I don't remember actually...  It's been... 900 mortal years or so, and I had to repress a lot of memories to keep my family safe from the fae after I was taken...” you admitted softly. You didn’t know why you were opening up so much to him, there was no logical reason for it.

He nodded in acceptance of your words and didn’t press you further. He sipped on his tea while he gathered his words, to get to the point of this conversation. “I should inform you that shield plans to hunt you down if you do not come with me. I do not wish for that to happen after what you just told me. If you come willingly, the team will do whatever they can to protect you from them, but that is only if you come willingly,” he told you, his voice firm, but with a hint of hidden kindness. He didn’t _want_ to hurt you. He seemed to want you safe. “This is a courtesy, mind. I could just as easily take you in now. Do you understand?” Well, that just sounded threatening. Though he would have a hard time taking you in.

You wouldn’t bruise the poor boy’s ego, especially since you had known for awhile that you were running out of time and would have to meet the Avengers eventually.

You sighed. It really had been only a matter of time before they pulled the big guns out.  “I accept that you can... probably... take me in,” he probably could if he wanted to really fight you for the pleasure, which you didn’t think he did. “How about a compromise instead?  I'll come to the tower and hear out the team.  After I get off of work at 3 this afternoon.  I'd rather not compromise my mortal cover if I can help it, just in case.  It would be a pain to make a new one,” he looked like he was going to protest. He wanted you in and... safe? if you were reading his expression correctly, as soon as possible. Before he could protest, you pulled a ring off your finger to hand to him. “A token of my goodwill.  That is the only thing I have from before I was kidnapped and I expect it back this afternoon,” you told him firmly. The ring was black with a purple jewel and even though you’d looked 7 or so by Midgardian standards when you’d been taken, it had never stopped fitting you. And the fae hadn’t been able to take it from you.

His eyes widened in surprise and recognition? at your ring. “Where did you get this?” he demanded, shocked.

You glared at him before he got any ideas. “It’s mine,” you told him firmly. “I was wearing it the day I was taken and the fae couldn't take it from me.  That and my name were the only things I got to keep,” you informed him, though you wondered why he was surprised at your ring, and why he seemed to recognize it.

He slid your ring onto the ring finger of his right hand, and it fit because of magic. You felt a pang at being without it, since it was your only tangible memory of home and had been your only reminder for centuries. But you wouldn’t risk the life you’d built, such as it was, just because of a chance meeting with the Avengers. You weren’t going to risk everything for a meeting that might not work out. “I shall return it to you this afternoon and will inform you of it’s importance then,” Loki promised and you could hear the sincerity in his words. He may be the god of lies, but he was capable of telling the truth. Plus no one could successfully lie to a fae, not even him.

You nodded and checked your watch. “Very well,” you agreed no matter how hesitantly. You would get your ring back. Even if you had to tear down the entire Avenger’s tower to do so. “I should get to work before I’m late.  Until later, Prince Loki of Asgard,” you stood and gathered your things before he changed his mind about letting you leave without a fuss. You waved as you headed out of the coffee shop, amused that he hadn’t even gotten your name. He’d been distracted indeed.

*

Loki watched you leave, curiosity obvious in his expression, but he didn’t stop you from shrugging on your coat and rushing off to work. He teleported back to the tower; he needed to speak with his brother regarding the ring you’d given him.

Thor looked up from the newspaper he was reading when Loki teleported back into the common room of the tower. “Feeling better?” he asked, knowing Loki had been getting ready to stab someone when he'd stormed out of the tower earlier. He’d been storming through the streets of New York in a fit of emotion when you’d run into him.

He gave Thor a hostile glare in reply. Thor shrugged it off, that’s just how Loki was. Loki sighed. He really did need to speak with his brother. He slipped your ring off his finger as he walked over to Thor. “Does this look familiar to you?” he asked Thor, holding out his hand with the ring in his palm. You’d entrusted the ring to his care, he wasn’t compromising that trust, even with his brother.

Thor stood and examined the ring. “That looks like an Asgardian noble lady's ring.  And I'm sure you haven't been off proposing to noble ladies while you've been out of the tower... where'd you find that?  And whose colors are those?” Thor asked confused as he looked over the ring, as if the colors should be familiar. He looked at Loki expectantly.

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. “How should I know? I did not make a study of the colors of the noble families of Asgard. This belongs to the fae lady I have been tasked with bringing in,” he sounded bitter about that task. You were too intriguing to hunt down like an animal and force in. He was glad that you had agreed to come so he didn’t have to force you. “She will be visiting the tower this afternoon and gave me her ring to hold onto as a symbol of goodwill that she would arrive as she promised,” he explained.

Thor shrugged. “You know more about all the court politics than I do. Thought you might have an idea.  Or her name since she gave you her ring...” Loki flushed at the reminder that he’d been too preoccupied to get your name, which was a massive oversight on his part. It was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes. “I best inform Stark and the Captain that she will be arriving.  You are sure she will not just run?” he asked, disappointed that Loki hadn’t brought you in while he had the chance.

“I informed her of the threat of shield chasing after her. She does not wish for that. Plus I have her ring and she was quite insistent that she will come to get it back if nothing else,” Loki replied overly patiently for his oaf of a brother. He didn’t seem to understand that you’d given the ring as a symbol of good faith that you’d come after work. You would keep your word.

Thor nodded. “Very well. I will inform the others,” he knew that even after months of being here, the team didn’t much like or trust Loki yet.

*

Around 3:30 that afternoon you entered the lobby of the tower after you’d walked over. You didn’t need to look up directions, you only lived a few blocks away and it was really hard to miss the tower. You weren’t surprised that Loki was waiting in the lobby for you. He gave you a smile when you entered the lobby. “It is good to see you again,” he greeted you kindly.

You stepped closer and gave him a smile. “And you as well,” he seemed nice enough and hadn’t hurt you. In fact, he’d gone out of his way to help you when he hadn’t had to. He could have dragged you straight to shield if he’d wanted.

He smirked at you before he spoke again. “It has come to my attention that I have not yet gotten your name,” he told you, making the statement into a question.

You hesitated only a moment, tempted to give him your alias, but he would be able to hear the... not lie, but not the complete truth. You had a thing about names, but he deserved to know yours. “My name is Sigyn,” you finally told him.

His eyes went wide in shock? horror? complete and utter disbelief? when you spoke those words. He grabbed your wrist over your coat and practically dragged you into the elevator while you yelped in surprised and tugged to get your wrist out of his grip. “We need to go see my brother. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey!” You protested, tugging on your wrist which was currently trapped in Loki’s cold vice-like grip. You couldn’t break his grip, he was stronger than you. He also annoyingly still had your ring, so it would be a pain to flee now. You’d just have to sneak back to claim your ring later, which was easier said than done when a magician was involved.He ignored your protests and kept his grip on your wrist firm as you rode the elevator up the floors of the tower and proceeded to drag you into what appeared to be a living room with a huge tv and too many couches and comfy chairs spread around it. “Let me go!” You protested, tugging again on the wrist trapped in his grip. Seriously, his grip shouldn’t be that strong on you overtop of your coat.You didn’t want to force him to let you go, but you would if he didn’t knock it off and start explaining things.

“Please do not fight me, Lady Fae. This is important,” Loki told you firmly, but not unkindly, just in a tone that told you clearly that he expected to be obeyed. Also, while he was holding you firmly, he wasn’t hurting you.He just wasn’t letting you escape.It was almost as if he were afraid of losing you if he wasn’t physically holding on to you, though his bare skin didn’t touch yours. 

You huffed, “Fine,” you grumbled and walked with him into the common room.Struggling wasn’t going to help matters any. 

Thor was waiting for you in the common room and stood when you entered. He had been so excited when Loki had said he wished to meet you downstairs. He was glad Loki had finally wanted to do something, anything. But he stiffened when he saw your wrist firmly in Loki’s grip; this was unacceptable behavior towards a guest. “Brother, that is not how you treat a guest...” he told Loki, his tone dry, but trying to keep the situation from turning violent. He didn’t care for how you were being treated any more than you did.

Something about the two men’s interaction brought back a memory of two boys, one with black hair in a green tunic, the other blond in a red tunic having some kind of argument. You were standing nearby huffing in exasperation at your silly boys. Not your sons, no, your friends. You were the same size as them.

“Brother, now is not the time for you to berate me, you will understand my actions in a moment,” Loki told him, his voice calm as his hand remained clamped around your wrist, his grip not loosening at all, as if he were afraid you would disappear if he let you go. “Lady Fae, please inform my brother of your name,” he addressed you pleasantly, gently. 

You huffed at Loki’s treatment. “My name is Sigyn, what of it?” You grumbled and watched Thor’s eyes go wide after you said your name.

“You see why I did not wish to risk losing her again now that I have found her?” Loki asked his brother with nearly the sound of desperation in his voice.Thor nodded, but didn’t say anything yet as Loki turned to you and finally dropped your wrist. “I apologize for my rough treatment, lady. I was surprised when I heard your name. There was a young noble lady on Asgard by the name of Sigyn who went missing around 800 years ago, we presumed her dead. She had been my best friend,” he added that part softly and you weren’t sure you or Thor were meant to hear him. You saw the haunted look of pain in his eyes and all you wanted to do was go hug him.

“You think I’m your missing Sigyn, though surely the name can’t be _that_ uncommon…” you said softly, the pieces coming together. You couldn’t just accept it without any form of evidence, though, so you had to bring up the question.

Loki shook his head.“The name was never very popular on Asgard, and became nearly taboo to use after y-she,” he corrected quickly “disappeared,”

You wished you could remember more of your childhood, but you couldn’t yet. You’d had to hide the memories even from yourself. A golden lady had taught you that piece of magic when you were a child. When she was teaching the black haired boy.

Your memories were coming back in the presence of these two men.

“You told me earlier that you were taken when you were younger, you said 900 or so mortal years, and don’t remember where you’re from,” Loki added gently, but also explaining for Thor’s benefit. The pieces were falling into place and it seemed more and more likely as the conversation went on. “The timeline fits, especially from a child’s memory…Sig was only 200 when she was taken from us,”

“True,” you agreed softly, “I had to hide my memories, even from myself to protect the people back home from the fae,” you added just as softly.You had a feeling that with these revelations, you definitely weren’t leaving their care. You had a feeling they were right, but there was no proof. 

“Can you find your memories again?” Thor asked you gently, and gods he sounded so familiar, with that overly protective brotherly tone and the true concern in his words.

You nodded. “Given time I can, but not soon enough to answer your questions as fast as you’d like,” you explained, Loki nodded along, seeming to know exactly what magic you’d used to hide you memories. He was a magician, of course he knew, or had a good idea.

Thor looked to Loki. “How do we find out the truth?” he asked Loki just as gently. He didn’t want Loki hurt if you weren’t really his long lost best friend. The longer Loki was left to hope you were his Sigyn, the more broken hearted he would be if you weren’t.

Loki considered this and you could practically see the gears in his mind turning as he thought over the situation. “I would suggest I help her unlock her memories through magic, but I am not sure that is wise as I have never tried to look into the mind of a fae. I can contact Mother and see if she has any ideas,” Loki finally replied.

“Can you contact Mother from here?” Thor asked a bit incredulously. It was far from Midgard to Asgard. He wasn’t sure whether to believe in Loki’s skill. “Is her ring enough of a clue? It is a noble lady’s ring, and they contain magic, do they not?” Thor was trying to come up with a solution that didn’t mean Loki had to contact Frigga between the realms.He didn’t quite believe Loki could do it as easily as he was claiming. Loki was a known liar, especially when it came to solving a mystery he wanted solved.And Loki was desperate to find out if you were his long lost best friend. 

Desperate was an understatement.

“Mother and I are connected from any distance. She taught me my magic, you oaf. Yes, the rings have magic in them, spells to make sure they grow with the wearer and a protection spell on them. It protects them until they hand over the ring to the one who owns their heart,” Loki explained to his brother, though you took in the information as well.

Thor sighed and grumbled at his brother. “I am merely throwing out suggestions of easier ways to solve the mystery than trying to reach across the realms with magic.” You’d been watching them silently, unobtrusively.You were quite practiced at not drawing undo attention to yourself. You were taking in all of the ‘new’ information as they spoke.

Loki’s eyes glazed over a little as he spoke telepathically with Frigga. You and Thor couldn’t hear the conversation. /Mother, can you hear me?/ he asked her as he made the reach between the realms.

/I can hear you darling. Is there trouble?/ Frigga replied, concerned that Loki would be contacting her from Midgard.There was no other reason she could think of for Loki to be contacting her over such a long distance.

/Not exactly…/ he paused, nervous to explain now that it was time to find out the truth. He didn’t want to lose the hope he had built that you were his Sigyn. /There is a fae lady here who says her name is Sigyn, though we do not know if she is the same Sigyn Thor and I knew when we were younger, the same Sigyn we lost.We could use your help in confirming the truth for her/ _for me._ He left the words unspoken, but knew his mother would understand.

/Why would a fae lady be our missing Sigyn? Though that name is not common. It lost favor with the people after our Sigyn went missing/ she paused while she considered how to test you for Loki./Though it is easy enough for me to confirm or deny. I assume she is there with you. Have her perform a piece of Asgardian magic, if she can. I taught Sigyn when you were both children so I can recognize her magic/ As long as Frigga was in link with Loki she would be able to feel your power.

Loki looked at you which was a little weird with his eyes glazed like that.“Lady Fae, would you be willing to perform a piece of magic for me? My mother will be able to confirm or deny your identity from that, since she taught Sigyn magic as well when we were children,” his voice was a little monotonous when he spoke while still in trance.

“A-alright,” you replied shyly.You weren’t used to dealing with, or really being around people.You only had a couple friends on Midgard and liked to keep it that way.You created a little illusion rose.It was the first little spell you thought of and was the magic of your childhood, not from your powers as fae.

/That is our Sigyn!/ Frigga confirmed, sounding excited that you were back from the dead.

/Thank you, Mother/ Loki replied and ended the connection before it drained his powers too much to keep it open.

He turned to you properly and you saw unshed tears of joy in his eyes.“Mother confirmed it. You are Asgardian and the same Sigyn we knew when we were kids,” he told you, with joy in his expression, though you had the feeling he hadn’t experienced joy in a long, long while.You and Thor both stared at him in disbelief, but it just _clicked_ with you as the truth, and you vowed that you were going to regain your blocked memories as soon as possible.

But you remembered… “You’re the same Loki, then?The black-haired boy I studied magic with?” You asked softly, your own eyes glazed as you fought to remember. “And hammer brain the oaf?” You looked at Thor who rolled his eyes. 

“She remembers nothing else except that terrible nickname,” he grumbled and all three of you laughed. 

Loki looked like he was trying to remain proper and polite, but he was fighting and failing.He rushed to you and after a moment of hesitation a moment where you could tell him no, he pulled you into his arms, though somehow his skin didn’t touch yours.You remembered that his skin was always freakishly cold.Was that the reason he was so careful.“I thought I’d lost you forever,” he whispered as he held you to him.You wrapped your arms around him, comforted by the feeling of old memories, even if you didn’t quite remember them yet.

Still, being in his arms felt like home and old times.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the hug felt like home it had to end.

Loki seemed to remember his propriety and his grip on you loosened as he took a step back.You could see how much he just wanted to hug you again, to hold you in his arms so he wouldn’t have to risk losing you again. 

“What does this mean for my future?” you asked them warily.You knew they weren’t just going to let you leave, especially not Loki who was so overly excited to have his best friend back from the dead.You didn’t blame him.You barely remembered and you couldn’t help feeling ecstatic to have him back too.

“You do not have to change anything, unless you wish. You may do as you please. Though I am sure there are people who miss you back on Asgard.You would be welcome there,” Loki told you, though he still seemed in shock that you were back from the dead.

You rolled your eyes and huffed at him.This seemed familiar too.“You already brought me here to change my life, remember?” You reminded him with a bit of temper in your voice.They had dragged you here and your life was going to change, whether you wanted it to or not. They wanted something from you. No matter what the Lord of Lies said, you weren’t free to do as you pleased.

Loki inclined his head. “At the very least, you do need to speak with the team.Thor will go with you… they do not exactly like nor trust me,” he said a bit sheepishly, as if he felt bad about that now. "After that, your decisions are your own.They will not force you to do anything.I will not allow it,” he told you firmly.

You gave him a look.“Didn’t you say that they’re making you work for them?” You asked him, wary of the whole situation.

He sighed and inclined his head. “As retribution. I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter.Besides, it was the Allfather who forced me, not the team here,” he explained.That made sense, then.The Allfather was way more powerful that these Midgardians, though if he didn’t have a choice, you didn’t see how you’d have much of one either.Not really. 

You jumped when the rest of the team came into the room.On instinct, you had automatically summoned a blade as long as your forearm in one hand and a purple bolt of magic in the other. Loki placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “Stand down, Lady Fae. They will not harm you.They would not, but even if they were to try, they cannot do anything to hurt you as long as I am here,” he told you gently.

You were still wary, still afraid, but you vanished your blade and bolt of magic and turned to face the rest of the team. It was Cap who greeted you, who introduced the team officially.He also asked you for your story and you couldn’t see a good way or reason to avoid telling them, so you shyly told them about the fae taking you as a child. You told them how they tried to turn you fae and had succeeded at least partly.You didn’t realize you had absently tucked your hair behind your ears as you were talking, letting them see your pointed ears, sidhe-red hair, and tri-colored eyes clearly.You conveniently left out your newfound revelations about your heritage.They didn’t need to know about that yet, or possibly ever.

As you were telling your story, you unconsciously took a step closer to Loki, nearly tucking yourself against his side as if he would protect your from the others.When you finished sharing as much as you were willing at that time, Cap spoke again. “We have a choice for you, and I'm afraid it's not a good one, but shield isn't giving any of us much of a choice,” he paused before he continued.He didn’t want to say this any more than you inevitably weren’t going to want to hear it.“You can either stay here with the team, move into the tower, become an avenger if you so desire.You can live your life, making your own choices, and have our safety and protection,” he paused yet again.“Or you can leave and shield _will_ come find you and it will be much less comfortable in their care…” Ah.That was the part he hadn’t wanted to say. 

You were being forced after all.

Loki rolled his eyes and you heard his huff of exasperation.“I should have known you would force her to remain here. She just escaped captivity, you expect her to willingly join another prison?” Loki snarled at the team. 

Stark glared at him and you took another step closer to Loki afraid of the angry men.“This isn't a prison,” Stark insisted.“She’s free to come and go as she wishes, just as you are, by the way.And the living arrangements are _way_ better than the shithole apartment she's currently living in. And we're not asking anything of her besides that she not try to take over the Earth!” Stark told him firmly.

Loki’s glare hardened when Stark brought up the incident with the alien invasion.The annoying puny mortal knew that it wasn’t Loki’s fault what had happened.“It was not my decision to be here. I was dragged here by my brother at the Allfather’s orders. She might _enjoy_ the life she is living. It is not for you to decide what life she wishes to have,”

“No,” you said softly, gently, knowing instinctively the tone you needed to cool Loki’s rage and temper.“The life I’ve built has been better than what I had among the fae, but it’s no life, not really.” Seriously, even with all your power, you were only just surviving.It wasn’t a life.Living here would be better than what you had and way better than being hunted down by shield.“I-I can try staying here,” you told them a bit warily and very shyly.At least you wouldn’t go hungry here, not with _Tony Stark_ and a crazy government organization paying for this endeavor.“I'll return after I go to my apartment and get my things…” you said it partially as a test to see if they _would_ let you leave.

“Not everything revolves around this team. She should be allowed to do as she pleases without the threat of shield,” Loki protests again.

Nat gives him a kind look.“As should we all, but shield keeps a close eye on anyone who might be a threat.She's safer here with us than out on her own.There are plenty of people who would love to use someone with as much power as she has and an individual can be taken much easier than a group.She's done nothing but help us, and I for one want nothing more than to make sure she's safe and happy too,” you realized that Nat was too observant and it hadn’t escaped her notice that all of your things were second hand and you were too thin.

You really were just surviving.

Loki sighed and finally relented.He turned to you, blatantly ignoring the others.“Would you like me to accompany you to collect your things, Lady Fae?” He asked you kindly.

“No need to go out of your way for me,” you told him quickly, embarrassed and shy.You looked up at Loki and tried to ignore that the team was staring that Loki was even _offering_ to help you. "I... don't have much.It won't take very long,” you tried to reassure him.

“It would not be a bother. Plus, it would give me some time away from this lot,” he added with a smirk. You could heal the annoyance in his tone at the rest of the team.

“A-alright,” you said softly, still shy and war.You walked with him to the elevator while everyone else was still staring openly .“Though you're not going to like my apartment…” you added even more softly.

The pair of you left the tower together and you led him on the short walk to your apartment building.“I’m sorry you’re being dragged into this, Sigyn,”

“It's alright,” you replied with a tentative smile.“It's actually probably a blessing in disguise.You'll understand when you see my place…”It doesn't take you long to get to the run down apartment building.You only lived a few blocks from the Avenger’s tower.You walked up the stairs to your tiny, dingy apartment. It was only one room besides the bathroom and kitchen and you had next to nothing in it, besides a mattress on the floor for a bed and a scavenged dresser.You flushed in embarrassment.“I know, it's not much…”

“You live here?Why?” Loki asked horrified.“I know you have enough magic to have a much better life…” Of course he knew how much power you had. He’d trained alongside you as children.

You shook your head.“The fae are hunting me and until recently I couldn’t risk using my powers without risking them finding me.So I had to make do with what I could get on my own…” you said softly.

“Sigyn, I’m so sorry…” he said softly and you could see the hurt in his eyes and knew that he was feeling bad about how you’d been living when he was a literal prince.

You shook your head. “It’s not your fault and things will be different now,” you told him with a smile and summoned a cardboard box to empty the contends of your dresser into quickly.Really, there wasn’t much besides a few changes of clothes and a couple books.You’d really only come to make sure the team _would_ let you leave.

Loki took the box out of your hands while you were throwing your few things into it.You tried to protest, but you saw the look in his eyes that he wouldn’t listen, so you let him hold the box.“Why help me?” You asked him

“Sigyn, I know you don’t remember, but you and I were very close when we were younger.You were my best friend,” he told you earnestly.

“Mama Frigga taught us magic,” you replied softly, remembering bits and pieces.You’d have to undo the blocks you’d placed on your memories soon.As soon as you got time.“So why are you forced for work with them, Lokes?” You asked.You noted how he stiffened at the nickname and you blushed.“Sorry, habit. Where I was… raised… it is incredibly rude to call friends or allies by name, especially where it can be overheard. There is power in the name of things. I can explain it better at the tower…” you told him

He nodded, accepting your explanation, and the nickname if he had to put up with it.“There was an incident… Have you ever heard of the battle of New York?” He asked and you could hear the embarrassment in his tone, see it in his expression.

“The alien attack?”

He nodded.“I was the one who led the attack, though it was against my will; I was being controlled. The Allfather has decreed that I live on Midgard with Thor and aid the team as retribution for my role in the attack,” he explained.

You nodded.His story was true. You’d be able to tell if it wasn’t.“And they don't believe that you were being controlled?” You guessed based on his tone and body language.You finished throwing your things in the box he was holding and grabbed the box to take it from him.

He smirked at you as he moved the box out of your reach. “Exactly. Though, I have not exactly gone out of my way to try to befriend them. They have already decided how they wish to see me. There is very little I can do to change their minds at this juncture,”

“Maybe they'll come around someday,” you suggested hopefully.You liked the trickster and didn’t like seeing him so sad. You glared at the box he was holding out of your reach.“Now if you’ll just hand that over we can get out of here…”

He smirked at you.Smug bastard.“I am perfectly capable to carry your things for you, Lady Fae,” he told you pleasantly.

You huffed. "You're wearing a full suit and you're a prince.There is _no_ reason for you to carry my grubby box of things,” you replied grumpily.

He held the box more securely, refusing to return it to you. “Shall we return to the tower? I’m sure there is more the team wishes to speak with you about.”

You groaned at that.You didn’t want to answer more questions from the team.Though you knew they had to be curious about you.Knowledge about the fae was rare, especially true knowledge.You _did_ however recognize a lost cause and gave up on getting the box from Loki without a real fight.And this wasn’t worth a real fight.Not when he was just being a gentleman.“Alright, Lokes,” you replied with a smirk and started to lead him from your pathetic little apartment.

He followed right behind you.“I could easily just teleport the two of us back to the tower?” He reminded you, though made it a question of whether you wanted him to or not.

“If you'd prefer,” you replied with a shrug.“You're the one who wanted to escape the others for awhile…" you reminded him.“Though I’m sure you have questions for me too, which will be easier to answer in private…” you placed your hand tentatively on his arm.You had a feeling he didn’t like physical contact ver much, but it was required for him to teleport a passenger.Plus your hand was on his suit jacket instead of his bare skin. 

He nodded and teleported you both back to the common room of the tower. You dropped Loki’s arm as soon as you reappeared.He hadn’t seemed upset about being touched, but you had the feeling he didn’t generally like it.“I’m sure Stark already has a room picked out for you,” Loki told you.

“I do in fact have a room picked out for her, reindeer games,” Stark replied as he looked up from the blue screen he was working on.“Thor decided which of the free rooms were best.He’s taken an interest in you for some reason,” he added with a shrug, though clearly wondering why both Asgardians were taking an interest in you.He smirked at Loki.“She got you to carry her things, reindeer games?” He teased, clearly enjoying antagonizing Loki.

Loki glared at Stark. “I volunteered, you imbecile. It is called being a gentleman.Look it up.” After one more glare at Stark he turned his attention back to you. “Lady fae, would you wish for me to escort you to your room?” 

You nodded, if only to keep Loki from killing Stark.“That would be appreciated,” you told Loki. 

Stark’s smirk remained in place.“Her room is on five,” he told Loki.

Loki’s eyes narrowed at Stark, but his expression softened when he offered you his arm to take so he could escort you to your room.You placed your hand on his arm and while nothing _appeared_ to have changed about you, you suddenly had the air of a court lady, which you were.

You followed Loki up to your new room and looked over the simple room appreciatively once you had arrived.It had a real bed, dresser, bookshelf, and it’s own bathroom.It was much nicer than anywhere you’d stayed in a long, _long_ time.It wasn’t decorated yet, but you had a feeling that would change.Loki had set your box next to the dresser while you checked out the room. 

You sat cross-legged on your bed and gestured in invitation for him to sit with you.He sat at the foot of the bed. You tucked your hair behind your pointed ears. “You look like you have a million questions, Lokes,” you started with a smirk. “Where would you like to start?”

“With anything you are willing to tell me. I do not wish to pry into anything you are not willing to reveal yet,” he told you politely, though you could hear the effort it took not to just demand answers to the questions that were killing him.

“Well that's exceedingly unhelpful,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him and in that instant sounding and acting so much like the girl he knew.“By the way, you owe me my ring back.I kept up my end of the bargain,” you informed him, holding your hand out for said ring.He removed it and handed it back to you without complaint or argument and you slipped it back onto your finger with a small smile for him. “Thanks,” you told him warmly and considered what he might want to know.“I did promise to tell you why it's rude to address your friends by name in the land of the fae ,” you started. He inclined his head so you continued. “There's power in the name of things.” That wasn’t the full explanation, but it was a good start.

Loki nodded, following along with you so far. “And why is that?”

You gave him an appraising look.“To have a being's full name is to have some level of control over that being,” you explained, but you saw the disbelief in his eyes.He wouldn’t believe you until you showed him, so with a small apologetic look you continued: “I name you, Loptr Laufeyson, known as Loki, adopted son of Odin, brother of Thor, master magician of Odin's court…” as you spoke, his Asgardian form shattered, leaving him in Jotun form with his beautiful patterned sapphire skin and scarlet eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki’s scarlet eyes widened in shock and horror as he tried and failed to bring his Asgardian form back.He couldn’t while you had him in your control, even just this tiny piece of control, this tiny semblance of what you could do with his truename. His expression turned hard when he realized that he couldn’t bring his illusion back. “Sigyn, enough!” He snapped at you, snarling in rage at what you’d done.

You snapped your mouth shut and looked down, cringing from his anger.You’d been expecting it, but were still frightened by the angry male.“I’m sorry,” you said softly, talking to your lap, refusing to look up at him.“I release you,” you added to be safe.“Your illusion will be back in a minute…” you added softly and hated that you could hear the fear in your voice.

He turned away from you, turning his back to try to hide his true form until the illusion reappeared. 

As if he were ashamed of his beautiful sapphire skin and the raised runic markings, of his beautiful scarlet eyes. 

This was Loki just as much as his Asgardian illusion was.

“There’s no need to hide,” you told him just as softly, daring to look up at him while he focused on getting his illusion back.

He turned back to you as soon as he was looking Asgardian again.He was still glaring and you shrank back from him. “There is a reason I hide behind illusions, Lady,” he told you firmly, anger in his voice and tone.The way he said it, you knew that was all he was going to say on the matter.

You nodded and looked back down at your lap.“Sorry,” you said again.“You needed to understand the power of names and this was the easiest way to show you…” your voice was soft and afraid.And you hated how fearful your words were.

He sighed and properly looked at you and realized he didn’t want to lose his best friend again, especially when he’d just gotten you back again. He took a deep breath, another, before he spoke again. “It’s alright.I was just surprised.I did not expect anyone to be able to break my illusion…” he gave you an expectant look to explain yourself.

You nodded and relaxed slightly, looking up at him again. “It’s part of the power of true-naming.If a fae with sufficient power knows a being’s true name they can control at least aspects of that being, or completely control them.Names are dangerous.True-naming is a rare skill among the fae, so you don't have to worry, I’m one of the very few who can do it, and none can do it like I can. But that is only a touch of what a fae can do with a being's real name, ergo why real names aren't used,” you explained, thought you weren’t sure your explanation was clear.You were still speaking softly, cautiously, bordering on afraid.You may have known this man when you were both children, but that was centuries ago and you only barely remembered pieces of it. You really needed to take the time to undo the blocks on your memories. 

Loki nodded along in understanding.“Then I can live with a nickname. I actually like Lokes,” he gave you a reassuring smile. 

“You can pick a different one if you'd like,” you told him quickly.“I just needed one quickly for the outing. I know how it feels to be stuck with a term of address you don't care for…”

Loki gave you a real smile and shook his head.“Lokes is fine.Like I said, I actually like it, especially coming from my old friend.I’m just not used to having a…kind… nickname.Thor’s moronic friends weren’t kind with their nicknames and Stark is… well Stark.” You nodded. You’d gotten the impression already that Loki and Stark hated each other.And that was enough to make you wary of Stark. “Is there anything else you wish to share?” Loki asked you gently, wanting more information, but not wanting to pressure you.

You hesitated, unsure what else he would want or need to know.“Sorry, I'm not used to anyone taking an interest. Anything else you wanted to know in particular?” You asked in reply.

“How long have you been fae?” He asked and you saw the curiosity in his eyes.He was always desperate to be able to find out answers to any mystery that he came across.Some things never changed.

You had to think that over.“Well, I'm not entirely fae, but I've been like this,” you indicated your pointed ears, tri-colored eyes, and sidhe red hair “Since shortly after they took me.800 or so years ago?You seem to remember when that was better than I do at the moment…” You’d had the physical appearance of a 6 year old by Midgardian standards when you’d been taken.And Loki was older than you by fifty years, you remembered.Aging among the Asgardians happened in spikes of aging followed by long plateaus. You’d been around 200 when you were taken.

Loki nodded, thinking over your words.“The whole kingdom was in an uproar when you vanished. Since you were so close to the princes of Asgard, Mother and the Allfather sent out the palace guards to search for you. They searched for at least a decade with no leads. I’m sorry, Sigyn…” he said softly, his eyes and and tone full of centuries of old sorrow.

“They wanted you,” you told him softly, your eyes haunted with old memories “or Hammer-brain, but you were more fae like,”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why me? What could I have possibly offered them?” He asked you.“I was only a child too…”

“An alliance between the fae and Asgard?” You suggested with a shrug.“They didn't tell me much of their dastardly plans. They were _so_ angry when they realized I wasn't a princess…” you told him, remembered.Those memories you hadn’t been able to block out.she'd blocked out those memories

“You were basically royalty, just not officially. I doubt that Mother or the Allfather would have given into the fae even if they had taken me. Especially the Allfather,” you noted that he didn’t call Odin ‘father’ anymore and you wondered what happened to cause the rift.

“They didn't think Hammer-brain would take to the magic or transition.We already had magic, since your mother was teaching us. Like I said, they didn't exactly share their plans with me;I've only put together a few bits and pieces over the years…” you explained as best you could.

He nodded, accepting your story.“I’ll have to let mother know. It could be important. Do you know why the fae wish for an alliance with Asgard?”

“The Asgardians are one of the long-lived races.And the seidr is compatible with fae magic.The fae aren't... dying out necessarily, but they aren't having children and the children they are having are with the Midgardians, since the Allfather won't let them into his realm and it’s hard for them to get into the realms with the other long-lived races as well. The children with the Midgardians aren't immortal and their magic is weak at best. They think the chances will be better to strengthen both the fae and the Asgardians with an alliance,” you spoke quickly, trying to get all the ideas you’d been able to gather out of your mouth in a coherent thought.

Somehow, Loki kept up, nodding along in understand.“I’m so sorry about what happened to you. It should not have.I wish…I wish we had done a better job protecting you.You were ours to defend, and we failed you,”

“Lokes, we were children!It wasn't your fault. We were just kids. And I've made it out of Underhill now…” you tried to reassure him.All you wanted to do was cross the distance between you and pull him into a hug, but you knew instinctively that he wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I know. I just wish I could have done more to help you. Or at least let them take me over you!” He sounded so frustrated and helpless and you knew he’d been chewing himself out over it for centuries.

“No, Loki,” you had a slight hesitation over using his name, but customs were different here and you'd seen how he didn't care for nicknames.“You would have fared worse there than I did, and I would not have wished that on anyone,”

“What exactly happened to you in Underhill?” His voice was full of heartbreak.

“A lot of awful things. The fae are not kind to those who aren't fae.It's only possible to gain power there by having powerful friends or being strong enough or beautiful enough to gain power other ways.So even though I was part of the seelie court, it wasn't safe. I told you that no one goes by their real names, everyone has monickers.Mine was 'mongrel'.So believe me when I say that you would have fared worse, Prince,” you told him.His title also counted as a nickname in your book and wouldn’t offend him.

His expression still looked haunted, but he nodded. “My brother and I, along with this team, will do all we can to keep you safe. You have my word, Sigyn,” he told you firmly. He sounded determined to keep you safe this time.

You gave him a small, warm smile.“I'm not exactly helpless,” you reminded him with a smirk.

He grinned back at you.“I’m aware. You were trained by my mother. It would be an insult to her if I said you did not have the power to defend yourself,”

You giggled.It was a sound you hadn’t heard yourself make in centuries and was wonderful and melodic.“And no one would dare insult Mama Frigga,” you agreed, her old form of address falling off your tongue automatically and it sounded perfect and like it was still correct.

His smile widened to a true smile, a smile you remembered on a much younger Loki.“Very true,” he agreed warmly and you recognized the expression he wore when he thought of his beloved Mama.

You couldn’t help jumping with Jarvis announced that dinner was ready.You glared up in the direction that the voice seemed to be coming from while Loki chuckled.“I am not much of a fan of the computer myself. Primitive technology,” he scoffed.

You raised and eyebrow at him.“You haven't upgraded it yet?” You asked as you stood from your bed.Dinner sounded like an excellent idea.You had also come up with at least three different upgrades to do on the stupid primitive technology without even seeing it.

Loki shook his head.“Stark is very protective of his technology. I tried upgrading it when I first arrived but Stark seemed to be prepared for that and has banned me from his lab,” Loki whined. 

You giggled and gave him a mischievous smirk.“Maybe I’ll do it instead,"

He returned your smirk and it felt like old times.“Be my guest,”

“We should probably get to dinner before Hammer-brain eats everything,” you reminded Loki. Your magic shimmered purple around you for a moment and you were in a forest green floor length gown with a golden belt that looked gorgeous with your coloring.Loki gave you a look you couldn’t quite identify.“What? do people not dress for dinner around here or something?” You asked at his expression.It seemed almost longing?Delighted?Impressed by your looks maybe?

“Not usually. People are much more casual nowadays.Well, at least on Midgard. Asgard still has their feasts every evening,” he clarified.

You sighed, missing the court dinners you were used to and let your clothes shimmer back to the baggy second hand clothes you’d been wearing earlier. "Shall we, then?” You asked him softly and started to leave your room to head back to the main floor where you assumed dinner lived.

Loki held out his arm for you to take.“Will you allow me to escort you to dinner, old friend?” He asked with a kind smile.He was so relieved to have you back in his life after so long.

You smiled and took his arm, placing your hand lightly on his sleeve and gave him a warm smile.“The honor is mine, prince,” you replied just as kindly. It seemed so comfortable with Loki and you were finally starting to feel like this could be home. 

Until you stepped out of your room.“Brother! You cannot monopolize the affections of our old friend!” Thor boomed in his usual jovial way.Your hand tightened on Loki’s arm and you sidled closer automatically. You were getting comfortable with Loki, but you were still shy and skittish around the others and Thor surprised you with how _loud_ he was.

Loki glared at his brother. “Quiet, you oaf. You don’t need to yell when I’m standing right here,” he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Thor ignored Loki’s glare as per usual.“My point remains that you cannot monopolize our Lady Sigyn's affections,” he said and took your free hand to kiss your knuckled.

You saw Loki’s glare hardened and he tensed up at Thor’s teasing.You squeezed Loki’s arm reassuringly and huffed in annoyance at Thor.“Can't you stop antagonizing your brother for five minutes, hammer-brain?” You asked, rolling your eyes.He huffed at the nickname."Healing stab wounds is such a pain,” you whined at Loki, easing his tension with your joking and teasing.Just like old times indeed.

Loki chuckled.“Very true,” he agreed, the threat to his brother clear.

“Some things have not changed it seems,” Thor told you warmly and walked down to dinner with you.The rest of the team was already sitting around the dining room table and your hand tightened on Loki’s arm again, shy and skittish of all the people.

Loki shifted his position slightly, drawing you slower reassuringly. /I’m right by your side, Little Sigyn.You’re safe/ he reminded you telepathically.

/They don't like you either/ you reminded him as Loki pulled out your chair for you and seated you at the table.You smiled at him, acknowledging his courtesy. 

The team went around the table giving introductions.When they were finished, they looked at you expectantly.You hesitated and thought over what to tell them, unsure how far to trust these people.Just because Thor liked them didn’t mean anything.Thor liked everyone.Finally you settled on the truth.“I'm Sigyn, lady of Asgard and lady of the seelie court of the fae,” you told them softly.They all seemed surprised to learn you were of Asgard and Thor told them how he and Loki knew you as children before the fae stole you.

/Darling, are you there?/ Frigga asked her son while you were all eating dinner.

His eyes unfocused as he concentrated on answering her. /I’m here, Mother. Is something wrong?/

/I've been trying to find Sigyn's family.../ she started, sorrow in her tone. Loki dreaded the information, but waited for her to continue. /Her father died in the battle on Alfheim shortly after she went missing.Freya... Freya died of the heartbreak of losing her daughter and husband in such a short time.I'm sorry, darling, but we're the closest thing to family she has left…/ Frigga was clearly upset at the news and at having to tell Loki.

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought over what she said, his heart breaking for you and knowing he would have to tell you before you returned to Asgard. /What does this mean for her?/

/What do you mean, darling?/

/I mean, does this make her a princess of Asgard? Should we return home? What does the Allfather think?/

/No, she is not a princess. I simply meant that we are probably the only ones she has a chance to remember as her parents are lost to us and she was their firstborn.She retains her title as a duchess. There is no need for you to return home until you are ready to do so/ she paused, wondering why her son was always so suspicious of his father./Your father is grateful she has finally been found, of course, and would like to see her when she is up to coming here, but has not said anything about her/she paused for a long minute before she asked./By the way, darling, is her hair an unnatural red color now?/

Loki’s expression hardened even more at that question. /It is. Why?/ he demanded, instantly jumping to try to protect you, though he didn’t know from what or why.

/That simply explains a vision I had many, many centuries ago is all/ she explained, and her tone made it clear that she wasn’t going to tell him more. 

His curiosity could be felt through the link, but he was smart enough not to pry into things Frigga wasn’t prepared to tell him.She knew he was curious, but she equally wasn’t going to give him more of an answer right now.Some visions would not come true if the subjects knew about the vision. /Alright. I will be sure to let her know that she is welcome to return to Asgard whenever she wishes. What should I tell her about her family?/

/I would suggest telling the truth for once, darling/ she teased him and she could feel Loki’s smirk and laughter across the link. /However, if you do not wish to tell her, I will when you inevitably come to visit/

/I can tell her. I just might wait until she is more comfortable here. She was already forced to uproot her life to move into the tower. I don’t wish to spring this news on her as well, not so soon with everything else/ He hadn’t done well with sudden revelations in his own life and he didn’t want the same to happen to you.

/Of course, darling.I just thought you should know sooner rather than later.I love you, my son/ Frigga told him warmly and ended the connection. It wasn’t the easiest thing to maintain across the realms. 

While they were talking, the team had been asking you questions, mostly things you’d already told Loki.However, you’d gotten tired after one too many snarky remarks from Stark and even more tired of being talked over.“Hey! Listen to the fae when you ask her questions!” You snarled at him.

Stark stared at you for a moment before he burst into laughter, nearly falling out of his chair he was laughing to hard. “Whatever you say, Navi,” he teased.

You sighed heavily and glared at him.“Of course I get nicknamed after the most annoying fairy in history…”

Loki blinked a couple of times, pulling himself out of his daze.He looked concerned at your glare.“What?” He asked dumbly, trying to catch back up.

“Nope, you said the line.You're officially Navi!” Stark replied gleefully, grinning and ignoring Loki.

You huffed in reply. “Stupid shellhead,” you growled in his direction. Loki chuckled at your name for Stark, a small smile forming on his face and you gave him a conspiratorial smile at his chuckle. 

The team told stories for the rest of the meal, giving you a break from answering questions.Though at the end of dinner, before the dessert was brought out to appease the Loki, Nat turned to you.“I'm taking you shopping tomorrow,” she told you firmly, but her voice was kind.“You need clothes and Stark's buying, so no complaints,” she added, leaving no room for arguments in her tone.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that and turned to you. /Do you wish for me to accompany you? I know you don’t feel very comfortable around many people/

/It'll be ok/ you reassured him quickly.You knew you needed Midgardians clothes.And you knew men on every realm hated shopping, especially for clothes and you didn’t imaging Loki, even your genderfluid Loki, would be any exception. /Nat's nice enough/

Loki nodded, accepting your decision./If you need anything, you only have to call for me. I will be there/ he promised.You were going to have to teach him about making promises in your presence, but that was a lesson for another day.

/That's appreciated/ you replied warmly.You had a thing about names, but there was also the think about directly thanking someone. 

You were all distracted when Clint brought over the giant chocolate cake he'd made to go with dinner and he gave Loki a tentative smile.It seemed he may have been blatantly bribing Loki to like him by giving Loki desserts.It was an effective strategy.Loki’s eyes lit up in delight.

Your eyes lit up too.“That looks delicious,” you oohed over it.Nat cut the cake into slices and made sure Loki got the biggest one.She shared a conspiratorial smile with him and was clearly also not above bribing the god with food to be friends

“Kid, you up to showing us what you can do?” Stark asked you once you had all devoured your cake. 

You glared at him down the table.This group someone was already feeling like a dysfunctional family.“I'm _not_ a kid.Just because I _look_ like the youngest person at this table doesn't mean I am,” you told him firmly.

Loki glared at Stark too.“She is not a test subject for you, Stark,”

“Why don't we let her get settled in before we start assessing her skills for the team?” Cap suggests placatingly.It seemed he was the peacekeeper of the group.

“How about movie night?” Nat suggested kindly instead.It was clear the group wanted to get to know you, but you were peopled out by that point and could see that Loki was too. 

“Maybe another night,” you said softly, tired of dealing with so many people bothering you for information. The second the dishes were cleared, you left to head back to your room and solitude.You changed into pajamas and unpacked your things before you got bored and decided to explore the tower and get to know your new home.

Loki was in his room, enjoying his own solitude and privacy and he heard your bedroom door open and close, since he lived across the hall from you. /Where are you off to, little fae?/

You stiffened a little at being spied on, tension running through you as you fought not to draw your blades. /Checking out my new home/ you replied curtly, defensively.You weren’t supposed to be a prisoner here. They shouldn’t have sicked Loki on you as a babysitter.

Loki felt the tension in the link. /Don’t fret, I’m not spying on you. I just heard your door open and was curious. Do you wish for company?/

You followed the link to the door across the hall and padded silently on bare feet.Loki hadn’t told you he was across the hall from you, but someone you weren’t surprised.That did explain Stark’s behavior when he told Loki where you’d be living.You cracked his bedroom door open with only a tap of a knock as warning.“Only if you want company.You like your solitude, right?” You asked softly from the doorway.You’d also been working on unlocking your memories before you went wandering.

He gave you a bright warm smile.“I do, but you are the exception to that rule, old friend,”

You gave him a warm smile in return. “I know it's probably a lot to ask, but is there anything actually worth reading in this place?”These people all seemed like the active Thor-types who wouldn’t know a good book if they were hit in the head with it.

“I’m actually not sure. I haven’t taken the time to look, since I brought my own reading material,” he paused and summoned a book, offering it to you.You took the invitation and entered his room properly to take the book from him.“This is one of my favorites.I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve read it,” he told you warmly.

You took the book from him and couldn’t help the bright smile on your face.“Hiccup! I haven't seen a copy of this in-” you trailed off, settling comfortably next to him on his bed and diving straight into the rune-written tale, revisiting characters you hadn’t read about in centuries.His smile widened at your familiar behavior and he returned to the book he’d been reading himself. 

It was hours and hours later when you finally broke your gaze from the book and realized it was the early hours of the morning “Odin's beard!Sorry! I shouldn't have infringed on your solitude so long.You should've kicked me out hours ago.I blame the book!” You told him nearly frantically at the impropriety of your actions.You scrambled off of his bed to go find your own and let him get some sleep.

He chuckled. “Believe me, Sigyn. I very much enjoy your company,” he told you warmly.

You gave him a bright smile in return. “And I yours, Loki.However, the hour is late and I should find my own bed,”

Loki nodded and stood as well to open the door for you and see you out safely. “Goodnight, little fae,” he told you warmly with a kind smile. You returned the smile, cradling the book to your chest. You weren’t giving the book back until you finished reading it.

“Goodnight, prince,” you replied before you left his room.

*

Nat woke you early to take you shopping and it was a whirlwind of an adventure, but by the time you returned to the tower, you’d become friends with her and had an entire new wardrobe.Nat made you change out of your grungy old clothes into something new before you returned.Nat had caught both of the Asgardian’s interest in you and had a feeling they’d appreciate you being dressed in flattering clothes for once.So you were wearing an adorable purple sweater dress, black leggings, and boots when you reentered the common room just after lunch.

Thor jumped to his feet when you entered the common room and smiled appreciatively at you wearing something flattering instead of baggy second hand clothes. He took your hand to bow over it and kiss you knuckles, the actions of a polite gentlemanly prince and something you’d more expect his brother to do.Which is when you realized he was teasing Loki by doing it before his brother could.“You look lovely, Lady Sigyn,” he told you warmly.

Loki glared at Thor before unfolding himself from his couch and joining the pair of you, maneuvering Thor aside. Thor stepped aside with a smirk, enjoying teasing his brother. 

Loki took your bare hand in his and bowed elegantly over it, placing his cool lips against your knuckles. “Resplendent, lady fae, as always,” he told you.

The second Loki took your hand in his, the first time your bare skin actually touched, a flare of magic passed between you, etching lines of power in beautiful swirls from the backs of your hands left hands up your arms to their elbows. Purple on his arm and green on yours.

A soulbond etched in power on your skin


	6. Chapter 6

Loki jerked his hand away from yours as if your touch had electrocuted him.Which was ridiculous.You weren’t Thor for Pete’s sake.His eyebrows furrowed, his expression turning to shock, horror, briefly on love, but he was startled at the least.

You jolted a little and pushed up your sleeve to look in awe at the green lines of power on your skin.The pattern was beautiful swirls and the whole thing was gorgeous. “A… soulbond?” You asked softly, unsure what you were seeing was real.You hadn’t seen a soulbond in centuries.They didn’t happen among the fae.

Loki’s gaze quickly shot up to you from the purple lines of power on his arm.“Did you know this would happen? What does this mean?”

You shook your head firmly.“Of course I didn’t know. I knew something about them centuries ago. I don’t even remember if it was Asgardian magic or some old children’s tale…. All I know is soulbonds don’t happen among the fae,”

Loki nodded, remembering that your memories weren’t entirely back yet.You still couldn’t quite grasp what he thought of the situation. You both needed more information.You didn’t know much anymore about the soulbonds except that they supposedly marked soulmates.

Loki was your soulmate?

Loki turned to Thor.“We need to return home. Now,” he told his brother firmly. 

Thor looked confused, though not at the magic on your arms.“Congratulations are in order, brother,” he replied. 

Loki glared.“ _Now_ , oaf,”

Thor huffed at his impatient brother, but nodded and held out his hand so Mjolnir would fly to him. “What is the problem, brother?”

“We need more information on what this means,” Loki gestured to the purple swirls of power on his arm.“I’m sure Mother will be able to help us,” he added, sounding worried. 

Thor nodded again.“Come on, then. I will call the Bifrost outside.” 

Loki nodded and you saw him consider grabbing your hand.Or taking your hand, but he reconsidered and stopped himself.You saw the hesitation, you saw where he stopped reaching for you and it hurt your heart.You hoped he wouldn’t reject the soulbond, but it was within his rights to reject it, to break it.“Come along, Lady Fae,” his voice was courteous as usual, but strained. 

You hesitated.You were _just_ getting settled in here and you were getting your life thrown upside down again.You all needed to know what Loki would decide to do about the soulbond when he realized that it really _did_ mean that you were soulmates. You were afraid of his rejection, but you followed the boys to the elevator silently anyway, feeling apprehensive. You headed straight outside to a place where they clearly usually called the Bifrost from. The runes seemed to be permanently etched into the ground. 

Loki strode impatiently to the middle of the Bifrost circle.“Brother, if you would,” he said, trying to get you and Thor to hurry up.He wanted to get to Frigga and get questions answered.Loki wasn’t looking at you, or acknowledging you.He was afraid.He’d never expected to have a soulbond and he was afraid.You didn’t quite know why.

Thor wrapped his big oafish arm around you when it was clear that Loki was afraid to touch you, especially after last time you’d touched, the soulbond had burst into being.“Traveling by Bifrost is an experience,” Thor explained to you as to the reason his arm was around you.Thor raised Mjolnir high above his head, his arm tightening around you automatically.“Heimdall, bring us home,” he called overly dramatically.Showoff.That was usually Loki’s thing to show off.A moment later the familiar rainbow lights of the Bifrost opened around you.You’d been on this before.You had the uncanny sensation of flying upwards and not by your own power.It was an unsettling feeling, but a familiar one and you were glad that you didn’t feel like throwing up as you ran into the Bifrost chamber.

Loki barely spared a glance for Heimdall as he headed straight for his horse.Thor thanked Heimdall who turned to you.“Welcome home, Lady Sigyn,” Heimdall told you warmly.You nodded your thanks and just stared out at the kingdom you were remembering while you finally got to see it again. 

Home.

You were _home_.

Thor led you gently forward toward the horses.“Come, Lady. We will return to the palace.That should feel even more like home.”He had noted your longing expression of familiarity at the city.He saw how much it meant to you to be home. Even if Loki was being distant and a jerk in his fear.He was being impatient and glaring at Thor to hurry up from where he was already mounted on his jet black horse.There was only one other horse there.Apparently, whoever had brought the horses had assumed that you’d be riding with Loki.Except he was being distant and wanted nothing to do with you. Thor mounted his horse and offered you a hand, inviting you to ride with him. You took his hand and swung up onto the horse behind him gracefully.Thor was glaring daggers at Loki for how he was behaving. 

As soon as you were settled, Loki set off for the palace at a gallop and Thor had to kick his horse into motion to catch up.Loki needed to get to the palace as fast as possible.He needed answers.

The trip didn’t take long and you were soon dismounting and making your way into the palace proper./Mother, where are you?/ Loki asked and Frigga could hear the anxiety and fear in his voice.

/In my sitting room, darling. What’s wrong?/ Frigga asked in her usual calm gentle way.She heard his fear and anxiety. She also felt that he was on Asgard and not on Midgard where she expected him to be. She was anxious about how nervous he was, but she would never let him hear that.

/Thor, Sigyn, and I are coming to you. I need your help/ Loki told her as he set off.

/Alright, darling. I’ll be here.Whatever it is I’m sure it will be alright/ Frigga reassured him. 

You took a moment as you entered the palace to use magic to change your clothes to an Asgardian style dress so you didn’t stand out as much.You were remembering more from being home and knew automatically what the dress needed to look like.You made sure the green lines of power on your arm were covered when you did.Loki was so uncomfortable with what had happened that you were sure he was going to reject the bond. 

Even though you could see the bond was shimmering between the marks on your skin and the marks on his.You could see the soul binding.It was part of your nature to see such things after all.

You all finally reached Frigga’s suite and Loki knocked, waiting for someone to answer for once instead of just barging in.You remembered barging in. You remembered this place and these people.Being home, you remembered your life here.

Frigga opened the door herself for you.You were expected.“Come in, darlings,” she bid the three of you, noting Loki’s fear and anxiety etched on his face.She reached up to touch his cheek reassuringly.

He gave her a warm loving smile and pulled her into a hug.Mama’s boy never changed and you space him a warm smile at the familiar old gesture. “It’s alright, darling. Whatever it is, it’s alright,” Frigga reassured him as she hugged him back.Whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than her son coming home in chains because of a crime he didn’t choose to commit.

Loki released Frigga and showed him the spirals of power on his arm.“Have you seen anything like this before?” The purple lines radiate power as the spiral up his arm.

She gives him a warm smile.“Of course I have, darling,” she told him gently and led the three of you into her sitting room proper so you could all discuss the matter.She also took the opportunity to say hello to her other son and kiss his cheek and to welcome you back to Asgard.She noted the green swirls of power on the back of your hand, which you hadn’t been able to cover with your sleeve.

She turned to Loki once the three of you were all seated on various couches and chairs around her sitting room with tea.She let the illusion fade from her own arm where light and dark gold lines of power swirled together from her hand up her arm.“It is a soulbond, darling. The mark of soulmates,” she told Loki gently.She knew that he knew what it was.He just needed the confirmation.He needed the truth.She hoped her suspicion that Loki would demand the soulbond be broken was unfounded. She watched his brows furrow while he thought over the implications and she waited patiently, sipping on her tea. 

Loki didn’t think he deserved a soulmate, or that he would ever have one, or find her if she did. “I actually have a soul mate? Me?” The disbelief was obvious in his voice and you suddenly knew the problem.He didn’t think he was worthy of a soulmate, not after the alien invasion, not after the things he’d done.

“Yes, darling. That is the only cause for those marks,” Frigga replied gently.She didn’t want to hurt her son.

Loki was in absolute shock.You were all in shock as soulbonds weren’t the most common of things, even on Asgard.Though the royal family tended to have more than their fair share of them.Loki never thought he deserved one, not after all the mistakes he’d made.Again, Frigga waited patiently for Loki to digest that piece of information and for his brain to start working again.

“What does this mean, Mother?” He asked, sounding like a small boy in his demand for answers.He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all of this.

“It means that Lady Sigyn is your soulmate,” she told him patiently.She hesitated, but continued.“The soulbond increases both of your magic, plus increases things like your telepathic bond to the other. There are other perks of course. Though the bond does have one catch,” she paused again and waited to be sure she had all three of your attention before she would continue.“If one half of a soulbond dies, so does the other,”

Loki did not at all like the sound of that.Thanos was still a threat looming over his head and he fully expected that threat to come back.He didn’t want to risk your life.He didn’t want your life in the balance if Thanos came calling again.

Frigga read the expressions flashing on his face and waited for his conclusion, or more questions.She also noted your expression.You were sitting just out of Loki’s ability to see you and you were excited at the prospect of having a home in someone. Frigga was observant, and knew her son well, so she spoke again.“Thor, why don’t you take Lady Sigyn and show her to her suite.It’s the same one she had as a child,” Frigga ordered, dismissing you both.Loki wouldn’t talk to her candidly in front of witnesses.And he needed to be able to speak candidly.

“Yes, Mother,” Thor replied and offered you a hand.The two of you left quickly, though you glanced worriedly back at Loki before you left. 

Frigga turned her attention back to Loki when you and Thor had gone.“You seem displeased by this news,” she started gently once they were alone.She knew that Loki wouldn’t talk to her in front of witnesses.

“I’m still in danger, Mother. Being on Midgard doesn’t change that. The news you just gave me makes it dangerous for Sigyn to be bonded to me,” Loki told her, speaking his concerns.Frigga knew about Thanos and the truth of why he had led the alien invasion on New York.

“There is always danger surrounding us, my darling. That does not mean we should abandon happiness when we can find it, simply due to fear. And you _are_ currently bonded to Sigyn,” she reminded him.Her voice and tone were as gentle and kind as usual.

His heart broke when he asked the question that he needed answered. “Is there any way we can remove it? I don’t want to put her in danger. I don’t want to bind her to a monster,” he hesitated before he admitted the rest. “I love her too much!”

“You are no monster,” Frigga snapped at him firmly with a mother’s conviction.Loki gave her a small smile at her automatic dismissal of his self-pity.It was definitely a mother’s reaction. Frigga sighed. “It can be removed. If that is truly what you wish…"

Loki sighed.He didn’t agree with Frigga saying he wasn’t a monster, but she was his mother and that was her job.“I don’t know…” he put his head in his hands, frustration evident and rolling off of him in waves.“I’ve never dealt with something like this before.I love her.I have since we were children.And yes, I need to become acquainted with the woman she’s become.But I don’t want her in danger or tied to a monster for eternity, either!”

Frigga moved to sit next to him on the couch and pulled him into her arms, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, just as she had when he was a child and needed comfort.“Of course you have never dealt with anything like this, before,” she told him gently and stroked his hair.“But can you really live with never touching her again? That would be the cost of breaking the bond,”

Loki shook his head emphatically.“I don’t think I could live with that,” he told her.

“Then you will have to learn to live with the bond, darling. I know it’s difficult being told you’re soulmates when you just found her again, but can you really imagine life without her now that you have her back?” Frigga asked just as gently, guiding him to the answer that would make him happiest.

Loki shook his head again. “I thought she was dead. I mourned her for centuries.I never really believed I would ever see her again.I can’t give her up now that I finally have her back,” he said with conviction in his tone.He wouldn’t, couldn’t, lose you again.

“We all believed her dead,” Frigga stroked his hair while she held him in her arms.“I _can_ break the bond if that’s truly what you wish, or you can treat that girl like the most precious thing in your life, earn her love, and finally find the happiness you have been missing since she was taken from us,”

Loki wrapped his arms around Frigga. “I will do my best,” he promised her.“I’ve never had someone really care for me besides you. It will be an adjustment,”

Frigga hugged him tighter and smiled warmly.“She did. Even as children. Or do you _really_ expect me to believe that the incident with the bilgesnipe was her fault?”

That drew a laugh from Loki.“You always could see right through me, Mother,” he told her warmly.

“I am your mother of course I can,” she told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.“You will be fine, my darling. A soulbond is a heavy responsibility, yes, but the easy way out of it would just hurt you both,” she reminded him.“I will have the texts pertaining to soulbonds sent to your chambers. In the meantime, don’t you have a lady to reassure of your affections?” She teased.She’d seen how Loki had been acting since he came home and he would have to reassure you that he cared for you. 

Loki nodded and released Frigga, kissing her on the cheek.“Thank you, Mother,”

“Anytime, darling,” she told him warmly and saw him out of her suite.

Loki headed toward your suite to go find you and ran into Thor outside your suite.“Did you get the soulbond sorted?” Thor asked Loki kindly, though a bit afraid that Loki was going to do something stupid.

Loki showed Thor his arm and the mark that was still there and Thor breathed a sigh of relief. “Is Sigyn alright?”

“She was... concerned... when I brought her here,” Thor replied, though seemed reassured that Loki hadn’t had the soulbond broken.Concerned wasn’t strong enough, but he’d let it slide.“She seems to have remembered her past from being back here and went to go find her mother,” Thor added.Your rooms were across the hall from Loki’s while your mother’s had been in a separate wing of the palace with the rest of the nobles’ suites.

Loki’s eyes widened in horror.“Oh no.Oh no.Ohno,”

“What?” Thor asks confused. He’d thought it was better that you go see your mother than fret and worry and be depressed over Loki probably rejecting the soulbond.

“Mother and I never got a chance to tell her!” Loki replied and immediately took off, searching for you.Thor ran with him, wondering what was going on. “Mother told me that her father died in the battle of Alfheim. Her mother passed from the heartbreak of losing Sigyn and her father in such a short period of time. We need to find her and fast,” Loki’s voice was frantic as he explained the situation to Thor as they rushed through the halls of the palace.

Thor nodded. “Can’t you find her by magic somehow? She could be anywhere in the palace by now,”

Loki stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes to concentrate. He focused on the soulbond, hoping there was some magic in it that would allow him to better be able to locate you.He felt the pull from the marks on your arm and took off running again in the direction it leaded.He hoped that he would reach you in time.Thor kept pace with him and the people in the corridors jumped out of the way of the running princes.No one _ever_ wanted to be in the way of those two when they were running.

The two came to a halt when they found you crying in an alcove outside of the suite that had been your Mother’s.Loki rushed over to you and pulled you into a hug.“I'm so sorry, Sigyn,” he told you as your arms wrapped tightly around him and you sobbed your heartbreak into his shoulder.His fingers combed through your hair as he tried to soothe your pain.

Your sobs slowly eased and you looked up at him with tears streaming from your eyes.“Mama... mama’s gone too,” you managed to tell him before the tears started again. He hugged you tighter to him, and you felt his tears land in your hair.You finally managed to stop your tears again and extricated yourself from his arms, rubbing your eyes dry roughly.“I’m sorry... I-” you didn’t know what to say.Your life had been turned upside down multiple times over the last day and you thought you were going to lose Loki too on top of everything else. 

Loki cupped your face in his hand and tilted your head up to look him in the eyes.“I understand, Sigyn. We will always be here for you. _I_ will always be here for you. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Mother and I were going to tell you but we never got the chance. I'm so, so sorry Sigyn,” he told you.

“You... you knew?” You asked him softly.Of course he’d been so distracted by the soulbond to remember to tell you. He’d been so frantic and afraid since it had appeared. He’d forgotten about you besides one snapped order to come with him and Thor since it had appeared. You’d just met again...and then when Frigga told him about the soulbond... he’d of course she wasn’t important to him, not anymore. 

Loki nodded sadly. “I was going to tell you, I swear. I just didn’t know the right time and I was not expecting to return to Asgard so soon,”

You nodded just as sadly. "D-did your mother tell you what you needed?” You asked him softly, nervously.You were afraid you were going to lose him too.

He nodded again. “She did.”He hesitated before he asked his next question “What is your opinion of all of this?” He was scared to ask, afraid of being rejected.You two didn’t know each other anymore.How could you possibly want to be soulbound to a monster?

Thor conveniently vanished to give you two privacy. You were relatively ok and this was a private conversation.“You didn't seem particularly pleased with the news,” you told him softly instead of answering his question.It would do no good to tell him your feelings if he was just going to have the soulbond broken.

Loki sighed heavily.“It was just unexpected and complicated.I have a price on my head. I'm a criminal and a monster. If you knew everything I've done, you would want nothing to do with me…” he told you.

“It was unexpected,” you agreed softly.“But not unwelcome… My hands aren't clean either and I already know damn well that you're a jotun and have already told you that you're not a monster,” you reminded him firmly.

It was obvious from his expression that he didn’t agree with you.He’d hated his true nature since he found out about it.He stuck exclusively to his Asgardian form for a reason.“Are you sure you want this? Me?” He asked softly and you could hear the fear of rejection in his voice.You could see it in his eyes that he was preparing himself to be rejected.

“Only if you do,” you replied just as softly.“I know I'm not the Sigyn you knew…” you were afraid of rejection too, especially since he was so close to rejecting you.You had seen it in his eyes.Why would he want you?You were half-fae or more and looked nothing like the child he remembered.

“You may not be the girl I knew when we were children but I am also not the boy you knew. I have not been that same boy since I found out my true heritage, no before that, not since I lost you. I do not wish to lose you again, not now that I have finally found you again.I would be honored to be soulbond to you if you'll have me,”

“I'd love nothing more,” you replied with a tentative smile and wrapped your arms around him.His went comfortably around you and you felt properly home in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki gave you a warm smile, just as glad as you were that the soulbond was accepted.“So, what exactly does this mean?” He asked and you could hear the touch of worry in his words.

You shrugged in reply. “How should I know?Your mother is sending the texts to your room,” you reminded him.You’d both get more information about the soulbonds when you could study them properly.You might have also been misinterpreting what he was asking of you.

He sighed.“I meant what does this mean for the two of us? Where do we stand in our relationship?” 

Oh.You’d definitely been misinterpreting what he’d been asking.

“Geez, Lokes, you know how to ask the hard questions,” you sighed with sarcasm in your tone. That made Loki smile.It was just like old times.“We just found each other again. This,” you gestured to the green power lines on you arm “doesn't mean we have to rush into anything more than having my best friend back,” you were hesitant in your answer, afraid it was going to offend him.What if he wanted to jump right into more?You weren’t sure you’d be opposed, but you weren’t quite ready to jump straight from having your best friend back to having more.It as too much all at once.

Loki nodded in agreement and seemed to share your sentiments.He wasn’t one for rushing in and didn’t want either of you feeling pressured into a relationship you weren’t ready for.“I can live with that. It would be better to get to know each other again rather than rushing into things,” Loki wasn’t irrational and knew how to think things through, unlike Thor.

You sighed in relief that he was reasonable and rational, unlike his oaf of a brother.You were also glad he wasn’t offended.However, you couldn’t help smirk at him.“How long until you start insisting I wear your colors?” You teased.You knew the tradition well. Ladies on Asgard wore the colors of the noble gentleman she was being courted by.

He smirked in reply and it felt like old times.“Technically, you already are,” he replied, indicating the green swirls of power up your arm. 

You couldn’t help giggling in reply.“Yes, technically,” you agreed, looking at the beautiful lines of shining green magic on your arm.

Loki looked concerned.“Do you plan on hiding your mark?” He asked.He wasn’t planning on hiding his.He was still shocked that he was worthy of a soulmate, even though that wasn’t how it worked at all. But he was beyond pleased with the development.He had you, his Sigyn, back from the dead, back in his life, and apparently his soulbond, his soulmate. 

You shook your head and with a shimmer of power, your dress shimmered so it had short sleeves. “No, I only hid it earlier since I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it…” you told him softly. You didn’t want to upset him, but he just smiled. You noted that the power lines on his arm were evident and displayed. 

“Green really looks good on you, darling,” he told you warmly.He was correct, of course. Green looked fantastic with your coloring, your pale skin, sidhe red hair, and tri-tri-colored green and gold eyes. 

“That’s a good purple on you,” you replied.It was a dark royal purple that shimmered in power up his arm, spiraling beautifully as it did.

“It’s not really part of my color scheme, but I like it,”

“It’s even more obvious because it’s _not_ part of your color scheme, Lokes,” you pointed out with a smirk. Though something caught your attention, a noise down the hall.You grabbed Loki’s hand.“C’mon!” You told him and ran, dragging him into running after you.In that moment, you were completely the Sigyn he remembered from his childhood.

He laughed and let you drag him along, hurrying to keep up with you, though his stride was much longer than yours.“Where are we going?” He asked as he laughed.

“Away from the oaf's moronic friends,” you replied jovially as you ran.You could both hear them now at the end of the hallway as you ran in the opposite direction.When Loki could hear them too, he picked up speed, sweeping you up in his arms in one smooth motion.You made a small surprised noise and wrapped your arms around his neck.Loki took a few steps and teleported you both to his chambers. 

You were both still laughing when he set you carefully back on your feet. “I figured you wanted to hang out with them about as much as I did,” you told him as you fought to catch your breath from laughing so hard. 

Loki finally managed to compose himself.“Very true. They are my least favorite people in this realm. Besides the Allfather, of course,”

“Unless she's changed, Sif isn't bad,” you reminded him.Sif had been your friend as children.“The moron boys however…"

Loki nodded in agreement.“Sif is the only exception,”

You gave him a warm smile, then looked around his chambers appraisingly.Some things had changed over the centuries, of course, but it was similar enough to feel the same as it had all of those years ago.

“Bring back any memories?” Loki asked, noting your gaze around the room. 

You nodded.“Being back here, I've been remembering a lot of things.It helps being home,” you replied warmly. 

“Good things I hope,”

You smirked.“Mostly.Except for that thing with the bilgesnipe…” you teased

He laughed, clearly recalling the incident as well “That was not entirely my fault, you know,”

You wrinkled your nose.“Liar,” you smirked at him.

He pointed a finger at you with a mock glare.“Do not pull my trick on me, little one,” he warned you firmly.

You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him.“You can't lie to a fae, Trickster,” you teased in reply.

“Two lie detectors in one room. Oh joy,” he teased with sarcasm in his tone. 

You huffed.“At least you _can_ lie,” you grumbled.Unlike most of the fae, you _could_ lie, but it wasn’t easy and you weren’t good at it, so you tried to avoid it whenever possible.

“I would not be me if I could not lie. Imagine, the god of lies not being able to lie. preposterous,” he scoffed at the prospect.

You giggled. “Preposterous indeed,” you agreed.“Instead, you just can't lie in front of me,” you teased.You were fae and could smell a lie just easily as Loki could.

He wrinkled his nose.“Annoying fae magics,” he teased. 

You couldn’t help giggling at him again.“It's good for you to have someone around you can't lie to,” you continued teasing him.It was fun and felt like home and normal.

“Not when you are the god of lies. It ruins my whole reputation,” he whined playfully.You didn’t know how rare it was now to see Loki being playful.To you, it felt like home.

“Guess you'll have to keep me on your good side then so I don't betray your lies,”

He gave you a warm, genuine, smile.“I think I can manage that,”

You gave him a more serious look, appraising him now that you remembered more of the boy he’d been.You could still see that boy in the man.“Is it hard that I look nothing like the Sigyn you remember?” You asked him softly.You’d found an old portrait in your suite of the golden haired girl you’d been.

Loki considered your question, but shook his head.“I still see some of her in you. You may not look the same as you once did, but the personality is still there. I still see you behind the fae,”

You gave him a warm smile, reassured and relieved.Something else came to your mind and you sighed.“I'm surprised I haven't been called before the Allfather yet…” you grumbled.You knew that all visitors to the realm had to face the Allfather.Even though you weren’t a visitor, as Asgard was your home, you hadn’t been here in centuries, so of course Odin would call you before him.

Loki sighed.“I expect it will happen soon.Heimdall likely reported to him as soon as we headed to the palace,” he reminded you.Heimdall was _always_ tattling on everything interesting you and the princes did.

“Probably,” you groaned.“I _hate_ getting called in front of him.He's so mean~” you whined.

“Can you imagine how I feel? I am supposed to be his son but I have always been nothing but a pawn to him.”

“You win,” you conceded the point.“Granted the last time I got called in front of him was to take the blame for _your_ bilgesnipe incident,” you reminded him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.“Why are you putting all of them blame on me for that? You were there too,” he insisted now, just as he had then.

“ _I_ didn’t suggest we lure bilgesnipe into the palace. _I_ said repeatedly that putting bilgesnipe in the morons' lair was a _terrible_ idea,” you replied firmly, your hands on your hips as you mock-glared up at him.“But _you’d_ already been grounded once that month and the Allfather was threatening to send you to hard work in the army stables to keep you out of trouble if you got yourself into more trouble.So _I_ had to take the blame and the grounding so I didn’t lose you,”

He sighed and raised his hands in surrender.He wasn’t willing to argue over something that happened so long ago.You smirked and accepted your win.You laughed together at the old memory, even if you _had_ gotten grounded for it.You both stiffened when there was a knock on Loki’s sitting room door. Loki’s expression became serious, hard, guarded as he moved to answer the door.It was his court mask, you realized.“Yes?” He asked the person on the other side. Your expression hardened to your court mask too.You had a bad feeling about this. 

One of the einherjar was on the other side of Loki’s door.He bowed to Loki before he spoke. “Your highness, the Allfather has requested the presence of Lady Sigyn,” he told Loki. 

You knew it and didn’t let your dread show on your face.Loki inclined his head.“We will be there shortly,” he closed the door and didn’t give the guard the opportunity to argue about him going along with you to face the Allfather.You couldn’t help being terrified at the process of going before Odin.Loki saw your expression and gave you a reassuring smile.“Don't worry, old friend. I will be with you the entire time, I swear it,”

“Be careful making promises to a fae,” you warned him automatically, distracted.“I doubt he's going to like that I'm fae, or that we're soulbound,” you reminded Loki softly.

“There’s nothing he can do about either.Nor does he scare me any longer.I am no longer a child and I will not allow anything to happen to you,”

You were reassured by his words, but sighed and steeled yourself.“We'd best get this over with, then…”

He held out his arm for you to take.“Don’t fret, darling.Everything will be alright,” he reassured you.He didn’t seem to notice that he’d slipped into a term of endearment.You weren’t going to draw it to his attention either.You definitely approved.

/Mother, would you consider sitting in on Sigyn’s meeting with Father? she might need the reassurance, more than what I can offer/ Loki asked Frigga telepathically as you laid your hand nervously on his arm.You were already shy around people and the Allfather was scary even when he was in a good mood.In a bad mood he was downright terrifying.

/I'm already here, darling.As is your brother.Your Father is literally just going to welcome her back to Asgard and congratulate the two of you on the soulbond/

/Have you told him about the fact that she is fae?/

/I have.He is just glad she has been returned to us/

Frigga could feel Loki’s relief over the link between them. /Thank you, Mother/ He cut the connection and returned his attention to you.

“My mother informed the Allfather of your current state and of the soulbond. You have nothing to fear,” he reassured you gently.

You sighed in relief.“Your mother is a saint as always,”

“That could not be more true,” he agreed fondly.“She knows how to protect her charges,”

You gave him a look.“I'm not in the healing wing…” you weren’t one of Frigga’s charges.

He chuckled.“True, but Mother has already adopted you. You are her charge in and out of the healing wing, as are Thor’s moronic friends and Lady Sif.Mother has quite a few adopted children,”

You laughed in reply. “Mama Frigga hasn't changed a bit…"

It didn’t take long for you to reach the throne room doors. “Are you ready?” Loki asked as tradition dictated.

“No, but let's do it anyway,” you replied per tradition. You both took a breath and donned your court masks.Loki nodded to the guards to open the doors and you headed in together. Your hand remained lightly on Loki’s arm and you headed inside, your back straight as you walked tall and proud.Or as tall as your short body could manage. You knew you were dreadfully short in comparison to the proper Asgardians.

Odin was on his throne as expected, Frigga at his side, and Thor on his place on one of the stairs just below them.Seeing the oaf there was reassuring.

/I must take my place on the stairs as well. I won’t be far if you need me/ Loki warned you.He bowed over your hand to kiss your knuckles before he headed up the stairs to take his place on the other side of the throne from Thor.

/Of course you do/ you grumbled, but didn't let your grumbling show on your face.Instead, when he was in place, you dipped a well-practiced and graceful curtsy to the Allfather.The meeting thankfully went as well as Frigga promised.Odin welcomed you back to Asgard, promised she would always have a home here as a duchess of the court, and congratulated you and Loki on the soulbond.He actually sounded… proud… of his younger son, which confused both you and Loki.

Thankfully it was over quickly and you were dismissed.You took Loki’s arm again and he escorted you from the room. You sighed in relief when you were safely out from under the Allfather’s eye and wrapped your arms around Loki’s arm instead of your hand on his arm in formal escort, you were nearly hugging his arm in a much more familiar gesture.“Told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Loki told you warmly, not seeming to mind that you were cuddling his arm.

“It still wasn't fun,” you whined.

He chuckled. “I know. Meeting with the Allfather is never fun,”

“Hopefully I won't have to do that again for a _long_ while,” you added.You yelped and shrieked as an arm wrapped around your waist and you found yourself over a certain oaf’s shoulder.

Loki snarled. “Brother, put her down or I will stab you again!” Loki growled, daggers appearing in his hands.

“Put me down or I'll stab you myself!” You growled too, blades as long as your arm already in your hands.

Loki smirked.“You best listen to the lady. You do not want that dagger in you, Brother,” he teased. 

Thor sighed and set you on your feed.He did a double-take at the blades in your hands as they were larger than the ones he usually got threatened with.“You have not come to see our friends, since you've been home, Loki,” Thor chided his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes.“They are your friends, brother, not mine,” he replied sourly.

“They consider you a friend for all that you pretend to dislike them,” Thor replied in his guilt-tripping way.“Come say hello and we'll leave you be.They have not even gotten to see for themselves that our little Sigyn has returned and they were friends with her as well when we were children,”

Loki sighed heavily, hating when his brother pulled a guilt-trip on him.“Fine, but only for a little while,” he finally relented.You vanished your blades with a sigh and took Loki’s arm again.

You quickly had a smirk and a plan, though./How quickly would we like to get away from the morons?/ you asked Loki as you headed for the morons’ lair.

/As quick as possible. They are the last people I wish to spend time with because all they do is tease me and try to get me drunk./

/I have a trick up my sleeve/ you promised. /Ten minutes tops and we'll be out of there/ You saw his smirk and he seemed relieved that you might get out of there quickly.

You could also see that Thor was suspicious at the lack of fighting this trip on the part of his anti-social brother, or you, the shy fae.He led you happily to the morons’ lair all the same and there were cheers from the already half-drunk men.Lady Sif raised her mug in greeting, but she was reasonable unlike the moron boys.Your hand tightened on Loki's arm out of nerves at the loud men, but you puts on a bright smile for them and greeted them like old friends, though you didn't like them any more than Loki did. 

You pulled a bottle of a light white wine from your dimensional pocket.“A gift for you to enjoy,” you told the warrior boys and began pouring out glasses for them and one for yourself, as if to prove that it was safe.

/Whatever you do, don't drink this. At least not right now/ you warned Loki, though unnecessarily.You drank yours and the morons downed there’s as well.A minute later the boys were in stupors, drunk off of magic fairy wine.You giggled and vanished the bottle.

“Morons,” you teased the drunk things.

Loki laughed.“What did you give them, darling?”

“Fae wine,” you explained with a smirk.“It has magic in it, and drinking only a small glass does that,” you gestured at the dazed boys who were seeing magic and drunk off of it, batting at the colors they were seeing that the others were not.“Which is dangerous were I less honorable, but I'm benevolent and will let the morons just sleep off their stupidity,"

“I will try to not get on your bad side. That looks not very enjoyable,” Loki commented.

“You wouldn't be dumb enough to drink something a fae gives you without asking what it is first.Don't worry, they're enjoying themselves so even Thor can't get mad at me for it,” the boys were giggling while they were high off of magic.Thor was indeed spluttering protests about what you had done to his friends while Sif was laughing her ass off.Loki was too, loving how ridiculous all of the morons looked. “Told you, ten minutes tops,” you told Loki with a smirk. 

He offered you a bright smile.“Lets get out of here, then, shall we?”

“Hey! put them back!” Thor protested as you took Loki’s arm.

You completely ignored Thor as you walked out of the room, leaving the poor morons batting at colors and shapes that no one else could see. You were both laughing at the morons and at Thor’s indignant protests.Loki looked relieved to not have to deal with the morons.

“See? It’s useful to be on my good side,” you told Loki warmly as you wandered away from the morons’ lair. 

“I can see that. I'm glad to have you back, old friend,”

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to be back with you, with my best friend,”

At both of your words, the soulbond marks on your arms lit up, shimmering with power.


	8. Chapter 8

You shied a little toward Loki.The pair of you were drawing a lot of attention from the people passing you in the palace.Your little alcove wasn’t exactly the most private place.You certainly didn’t fit in as an Asgardian anymore.You were too short and your coloring was all wrong.You weren’t sure the story had completely spread yet.The palace could be as bad about gossip as a Midgardian high school.But the story of the soulbond marks on Loki’s arm would spread soon.He was one of the princes of Asgard, and while soulbonds were much more common here, they still weren’t _that_ common. It was also strange for him to have a lady on his arm.

“I missed you so much,” you told him softly. Even though you’d blocked your memories of him, you knew you were missing something and someone.And Loki had been your family.

Loki had such a kind and carefree smile on his face that it was drawing attention too.No one expected that from the reserved prince.The prince who fancied himself the dark prince of Asgard at that.“I missed you as well, so very much,”

“I’m assuming we’re expected for dinner,” you started softly, noting the attention you were getting.“Maybe we can find somewhere where fewer people will stare at us to spend our time until then?” You suggested with a smirk.Loki liked hanging out with people about as much as you wanted to be on display for the citizens of Asgard.

Loki nodded.“We are expected for dinner.Why don't we just head to my chambers for now? No one will bother us there. Most people don't bother me,” he said and sounded a bit mournful at that. 

“Sounds like a plan,” you replied warmly and Loki escorted you straight back to his chambers.He didn’t want to deal with the onlookers either.Though his carefree loving expression and the soulbond marks on your arms shocked everyone who saw them.You were shy when there was too much attention on you.Your unnatural red hair was drawing way too much attention, plus you were walking with Loki.

/It’s alright. They won’t do anything while you’re with me. Most people here consider me the Dark Prince of Asgard/ Loki reminded you when he noticed that you were shying closer to his side.

/You? A dark prince? But you’re Loki/ you replied, confused./Besides, I’m pretty sure they’re staring at me. Sidhe-red isn’t exactly a common hair color here, or tri colored eyes, or pointed ears/ you reminded him.You were also too short by Asgardian standards.In point of fact, you completely stuck out like a sore thumb, though this used to be your home.

/You have not been on Asgard long since your absence. The people’s opinions of me have changed drastically. And you are beautiful, fae or Asgardian. There is no difference to me. Do not let their stares bother you./ he told you warmly and you heard in his voice how much he cared.

/Well, that’s stupid of them/ you grumbled.They used to like the polite young bookworm of a prince. Until they ended up on the wrong side of tricks anyway /I should be used to being stared at by now…/ you continued your grumbles.You finally reached his suite and Loki held the door open for you so you could both slip inside away from all of the staring. 

“Better?” Loki asked when you were safely alone.

You sighed in relief and relaxed in the gentle quiet of his cool room.“Much better,” you agreed.You gave him a warm smile and kicked off your shoes, curling on the couch in his sitting room with your feet tucked under you, just as you had constantly as a child.You waited a moment to see if he was going to choose asking questions or quiet reading for the afternoon’s entertainment. 

He sat on the other side of the couch and looked you over.Apparently, he chose asking questions.You weren’t surprised, you had a lot to catch up on. “What happened in Underhill that called for your escape?” He asked you softly, seeming to finally find the words he was looking for.

You tried to think of how to explain.“Do you know anything about fae marriage customs?” You asked instead of jumping right into the explanation. 

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed.He shook his head.“I never had reason to study the fae before now,” he finally said.

“Unless a lady has an arranged marriage, she has to marry the man who gets her pregnant. Whether the pregnancy was by her choice or no,” you explained softly, looking down at your lap.“I became considered an adult and fair game for marriage and since they wanted to see if one of the changelings turned fae would breed true… I stuck it out for a century, but the queen was pressuring the men of the court, so... it seemed imperative to leave.” You risked looking up for Loki’ reaction.His eyes widened and you could see the shock on his face and he didn’t seem capable of finding words.“So I found one of the doors out of underhill and have hidden from the fae since,”

He pondered that for a minute before he asked.“What would happen if they found you?”

You sighed.You hadn’t wanted to tell him this part.“Well, until earlier this afternoon they would have dragged me back to underhill kicking and screaming,” you told him softly, hesitant to explain, and you wouldn’t have explained at all until he’d accepted the soulbond on his own. You didn’t want your safety to be a deciding factor on whether he accepted the soulbond. 

He gave you a look. “What does that mean?” He demanded.

You sighed.“I wasn’t going to tell you,” you hedged.“I… didn’t want to influence your decision on whether to accept the soulbond…”

“Sigyn, tell me,” his voice was firm, the commanding tone of a prince who expected his orders to be followed. 

You didn’t look up at him, but raised you arm with the soulbond marks on it.“This will keep me safe from them,” you told him softly.“Even if we never marry, it’s enough of a bond for the fae to consider me married and off limits…” you explained, refusing to look at him.

At the edge of your vision, you could see him nodding in acceptance. He seemed to nearly sigh in relief.“At least being bound to me will keep you safe, old friend,” he told you warmly, and again you heard the true caring in his tone.

“I didn’t want to seem like I was using you,” you tried to explain.You hadn’t wanted to put any pressure on him.

He moved and took your hands in his. “Sigyn, it’s alright. Don’t fret over this,” he reassured you gently, calmly.

You gave him a small smile.“I just didn’t want you to think that the only reason I wanted to keep the soulbond was my own selfish one…”

He gave you a reassuring smile.“You do not have a selfish bone in your body. Don’t worry so much,” he told you with a grin. 

You gave him a small smile in return, then your expression fell.“How much did Mama Frigga lecture you and Thor after I was taken?” You asked him softly.You remembered that day well.The three of you had been told to go into the forest to find potion ingredients for Mama Frigga. Thor and Loki has gotten distracted by beating each other up over something and had promised to catch up once their argument was over.You’d been taken by the fae before they’d finished their argument.

Loki sighed heavily.“A lot. I don’t remember mother ever being that angry before or since,”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mama Frigga angry…" you replied, trying to remember.She was upset and disappointed, but never _angry_.

“It is not a pretty sight.My mother is frightening when she’s angry,” he shuddered at the memory.“Though we deserved it. If my oaf of a brother and I hadn’t been fighting, you would not have been taken from us,”

“Or we would’ve all been taken. They slipped past Heimdall and the Einherjar,” you reminded him logically.

“They would have gotten what they wanted. They could have taken me rather than you,” he told you firmly and you saw the guilt he’d been carrying for centuries.He blamed himself that you’d been taken. But the royal forest was supposed to be safe.It was regularly patrolled and cleared out of dangers so the princes and their companions could play there safely.

You shook your head firmly.“That would have just been worse for everyone, especially you.I’ve already told you that you would not have fared well among the fae, not when your true heritage was revealed, and it would have been a lot faster,” you reminded him that you’d been able to break his illusions with just one sentence.Not many could do anything similar, but they would have managed.

It was his turn to shake his head.“I would have preferred it rather than have you get taken. You didn’t deserve that,”

“No one does,” you replied. “And I wouldn’t have wished it on my worst enemy, less on my best friend,”

You saw his warm smile at being called your best friend. “I would have done anything to keep you safe. Even if it meant becoming fae,”

“I’m still glad you didn’t have to live through that,” you told him softly.Your eyes glazed as you remembered something. "Did anyone ever find the door to underhill?” You asked, not remembering how little he knew about the fae or underhill, but needing to know if that doorway was still open.

Loki shook his head.“Many tried. It seems the fae magic can hide itself from even Asgardian eyes,”

You thought through your options quickly and cursed softly when you came to the obvious conclusion. “I should go seal it…"


	9. Chapter 9

Loki’s eyes widened at the suggestion.He didn’t like the idea that you’d be going into danger alone.He didn’t like the idea of you going into danger.At all.You saw him fight back to urge to tell you that you couldn’t go, that you had to stay here where you’d be safe.He wanted you safe and away from the fae.You didn’t blame him, but you also knew you had to close the door to Underhill.He finally spoke.“Can I help?”

You were relieved that he didn’t want to stop you.He just wanted to help and keep you safe while you did what you both knew you had to.You gave him a warm smile, but raised your eyebrow a moment later, back to teasing him.“Like you’d actually let me go into the royal forest to close a door to underhill alone?” you asked, teasing him. You’d been counting on him coming with you.

He chuckled in reply and you could tell he was pleased that you weren’t fighting him.You were accepting that he was coming with you.“True. After what happened, I would rather not let you out of my sight in the royal forest,”

You nodded in reply. “I know, but we really shouldn’t let a door to underhill remain open in the royal forest…”

He sighed and nodded.“Should we go then?” he asked.You could tell he didn’t want to go any more than you did. 

You stood from the couch with a sigh.You had to do this and this stupid idea was yours to begin with.You let your armor shimmer into place as you stood: a metal chest plate over a thigh length purple tunic, black leggings, gauntlets, and sturdy boots.You weren’t going to go into potential danger, without armor, without weapons.Your long blades were in sheathes at your back, in perfect position to draw quickly.Loki donned his armor as well, including his horned helmet.“I’m hoping there’s no trouble, but this would be the door the fae would most likely look for me near,” you explained as you started to walk from Loki’s suite, your best friend at your side.Loki followed right besdie you, not willing to risk your safety, or risk losing you again.

You gave him a warm smile, recognizing his worry for what it was.“I’ll be fine, Lokes. I’m a whole lot stronger now than when we were kids,” you reminded him.You were a trained warrior and battle mage.Plus you were a healer on top of it all.“I told you already that you either need allies or to be strong to survive the fae courts. And I had no allies,” you explained to him softly.Loki looked horrified at that realization.You’d had to fight every day of your life to survive. That was the absolute last thing he’d ever wanted for you as children.

“I am not willing to risk it. I just got you back, I don’t wish to lose you again,”

“I know, love, which is why you’re coming along to help,” you replied as you walked.You clearly weren’t considering your words before you spoke since you just called him ‘love’.Oops.“You just don’t have to be quite so worried,” you added with a smirk. 

He gave you a matching smirk.“True. You do seem pretty formidable. Maybe I can challenge you to a duel when we finish our little mission?”

You grinned at him, offering a joking challenge.“Think you can handle it, Trickster?” you teased.You noticed that people were staring as you walked, but this time it was clear they were wondering why Loki was in armor more than anything else. 

Loki chuckled.“I should be the one asking you that,” he replied. He was obviously confident in his abilities.

You laughed in reply.“You’re on,” you teased.You knew you’d beat him hands down. Hopefully he figured that out before he challenged you for real. You mourned for his soul if he didn’t.Though a simple sparring match was safe enough.You made your way with him down to the royal forest.“What do you know about underhill?” you asked as you led the way through the forest to the doorway.You remembered the way well.You knew the path, you knew what herbs you’d been going to fetch that day.You’d replayed the day thousands of times in your very long life.

“Just that it’s the realm of the fairies. Besides that, I know little else,” he admitted.

You nodded and chatted conversationally as you walked through the woods.“It’s the realm of the fae, home to the two fae courts. It’s not like the other realms that can be connected by bifrost, though. It can only be accessed by magic doorways and exists between the realms. It’s kind of like Valhalla. It can be accessed from any realm, but only if you know the way. In the case of Valhalla it’s dying a warriors death and it’s better to have a guide of a Valkyrie. In the case of Underhill it’s entering through one of the magic doorways and its much better to have the guide of a fae,” you explained. 

Loki took in your words and looked intersted.“Good to know,” he commented, clearly mulling over what you’d said and explained to him.He seemed interested and like he’d be doing more studying to understnad you and the people you’d had to live with.Plus the fae were interesting to those who weren’t fae.They were mysterious and deadly.

“Can you feel it?” you asked Loki when you reached the doorway near the patch of herbs.Frigga favored this particular patch as they had strong healing herbs in it. You felt it as you approached, but you knew the feel of underhill.You saw Loki look around and his gaze seemed to land on the doorway, but you could see that he couldn’t see more than a ripple in his vision.You could both feel the power that radiated from the doorway, that came in from Underhill.You saw him working at it and took his hand in yours, sharing power with him through the soulbond.The lines of power on your arms lit up as you did.

You saw his eyes widen as the doorway appeared clearly in front of him.“Now that’s impressive,” he commented as he stared at the door between the realms. 

You nodded. “That is one of the many many doorways to Underhill. I’d be willing to take you to see it sometime, but not through this doorway. This one needs to be closed. It’s too near the palace,”

Loki nodded emphatically.He remembered the day you’d been taken well and wanted you safe.He wanted all of the palace children safe, but more importantly, he wanted you to be safe.“How can I help?” he asked, automatically jumping in to help you, no matter what it took or what he had to do.

“Unfortunately you get the boring job of standing guard. It takes fae magic to close and seal one of the doorways,” you explained.It was more complicated than that, but he really couldn’t help with this besides standing guard.

“If you need anything else, I’ll be here,” he though that since you were soulbound he might be able to help more.He was wrong, but it was sweet that he cared enough to try.

You nodded and dropped his hand, breaking his ability to see the doorway clearly.Power shimmered around you as you stepped up to the doorway.You drew a samller belt knife from its sheath and dragged it across your palm before Loki could figure out what you were doing and stop you.Blood magic was illegal on Asgard.The royal fmaily would forgive you for performing it.You couldn’t help wincing in pain as the blade cut into your skin.

You took a deep breath and clasped your hands together, getting blood on both of your palms. You spread your hands again and reached to the doorway.You grabbed the edges of the doorway and pulled on them, dragging the edges together, forcing the doorway closed.It finally vanished with a pop and the feeling of power coming from it vanished as well. You sagged in relief and power drain. Loki immediately felt the change in magical energy as well. “I assume it’s done?” he asked to confirm.

You nodded as the power shimmering around you faded away.“It’s done,”

Loki sighed in relief. “Thank the Norns.Shall we return to the palace? It’s almost time for dinner.” You nodded and summoned a roll of bandage to begin to wind around your bleeding hand. Loki took your hand in his before you could and raised it, pressing his lips against your palm.With that romantic gesture, and a shimmer of green magic, the wound on your hand was healed.“Healing isn’t my specialty, but I can handle small things,” he told you warmly and you saw his caring gentle smile and the sweet child he’d been.


	10. Chapter 10

You smiled at his romantic gesture, at him caring enough to heal the wound for you. “I can heal others about as well as Mama Frigga,” you paused and remembered that you were an adult now and should refer to Frigga in a more appropriate manner “the Allmother,” you corrected quickly and you saw Loki’s smirk at your correction.“Can’t heal myself though, especially not wounds made for blood magic…”

“That makes sense. Though blood magic is a dangerous thing…” it was also illegal on Asgard, but he wasn’t calling you on it. 

“It is,” you agreed.“Unfortunately it’s the only way to open or close a door to Underhill without a _lot_ more power than I’m prepare to use right now.” It was possible to close the doors in order ways, but it was difficult at best and dangerous at worst.

Loki sighed and nodded in acceptance. “Just try not to use it around the palace. Mother even restricted me from learning that type of magic,”

You nodded agreement quickly. “I’m not surprised the Allmother has banned the learning of blood magic.It is too easily corrupted. Don’t worry, I’d never use anyone else’s blood and I’m very careful about using it at all. I think even she’ll forgive me for using it to close one of the doors to Underhill,”

“After what you told me about what happened to you there, you’re probably right.” He wouldn’t speak for Frigga, but he knew his mother well enough to know how she’d likely react.

“She won’t want the possibility of other children being kidnapped, especially not so close to the palace where it’s supposed to be safest,” you reminded him.Frigga was protective of her people, which wasn’t surprising at all of Asgard’s queen.

Loki nodded agreement. “It would not be good for more Asgardian children to be taken from their homes,”

“There’s other doors on Asgard, but none close enough to be a danger right this moment,” you told him as you headed back to the palace.“And strong enough fae can open new ones…” it was a rare skill and only the strongest of the fae could manage it, but it was a possibility that they needed to be aware of. 

Loki nodded his understanding and you could see the concern in his expression.“Should I inform my mother or the Allfather of the possibility of more kidnappings?” you noted the distinction between Frigga being called ‘my mother’ and Odin being called by his title.Things between Odin and Loki were rocky indeed for that to be his term of address.

“I’m sure they’re aware of the possibility, though it sounds like they might not know about the doorways? That’s how the fae slipped past Heimdall all those centuries ago.I don’t think he can see the doorways,” you told Loki.Heimdall was supposed to be able to see everything, but even he wasn’t infallible.Odin and Frigga needed to know there was a weakness in the realm’s defenses.

He nodded.“I will inform them of the doorways. They will need to keep an eye on them. If there are any other strong magicians here, they should be able to feel the magic the doorways give off,” he told you, trying to sound reassuring. 

You weren’t reassured.

“They can’t close them,” you reminded him.He seemed to have forgotten that point.Knowing where the doorways were wasn’t good enough.

“I know, but they _can_ keep an eye on them. Especially if the fae decide they want to take more asgardian children,”

“Do you really expect the Allfather to allow the matter to rest there when I can close them? Especially when no one else here can?” you didn’t think Odin was going to let you out of this without closing the rest of the doorways, especially any doorways that were too close to the population.

Loki sighed, seeing your point.“No, but he won’t argue with Mother once we inform her of what it requires you to do,”

You weren’t convinced by that logic.Odin would do anything to keep Asgard safe, including convince his wife that a little blood magic was allowed. Or that overworking the only person who could close the doorways was worth the risk to get the doorways closed.“If I have a map, I can at least pinpoint the locations of the doorways for them,” you told Loki softly.You didn’t tell him how strong of a mage it took to close the doorways.You figured he didn’t know and there was no need to inform him at this juncture.

Loki nodded.“We will do what we can,”

By then you’d made it back to the palace.You paused just inside, trying to determine what the plan was.“Are you telling them about the doorways before or after dinner?” you asked.You’d lost track of how much time you had.

“After,” Loki decided after a small pause to consider.“Let’s enjoy dinner before we have to deal with business.” The pair of you walked to the great hall for dinner, your armor shimmering to court clothes as you walked.You noted that you both chose clothes that allowed the soulbond marks on your arms to be clearly visible. You started to worry as you neared the great hall, though.Your place used to be at one of the tables with your mother and other nobles. You didn’t know where you’d be now and you didn’t remember anyone really except the royal family and Thor’s dumb friends.Loki held out his arm for you to take. “Would you be up to sitting with me and my family?”

You gave him a look, but took his arm.“But, only the royal family sits at the head table…” you’d heard that line thousands of times over the first couple of centuries of your life when you used to demand from your mother why you couldn’t sit next to your best friend and dinner. 

“Things have changed.With the soulbond, you are considered part of the royal family now,” Loki reminded you.That consideration hadn’t occurred to you yet.“Besides, my mother wouldn’t have it any other way,” he added with a warm smile.

It was strange that you were considered part of the royal family now when you weren’t even officially courting.You weren’t quite sure what you were, except that you had your best friend back, and for now, that was enough.It was still strange that just because you had power lines on your arm, a soulbond mark with Loki, that made you a member of the royal family.You squeezed his arm, though. “Then I’ll gladly sit with you,” you told him warmly.His bright smile was completely worth it and you continued on your way to the great hall.

You walked with him happily and looked over the statues and decorations on the way, noting which ones you remembered from your childhood.“Should I don an illusion too?” you asked him softly, in case it made things easier on him.Or on you both.You knew your strange looks drew a lot of attention.

You saw his eyebrows furrow in that look of confused concentration you knew so well.It brought a warm smile to your face as you remembered.“What do you mean?” he asked you, legitimately confused.

“You aren’t the only one with the power of illusions, trickster,” you told him with a smirk.With a shimmer of power an illusion settled over you and Loki was no longer looking at the fae he’d come to know, but an older version of his Sigyn with long golden hair and blue eyes, with normal non-pointed ears, though with the green lines of power still on your skin.

Loki froze in disbelief as he looked at you.“Wow. You look so much like the little girl I used to know…”

You laughed at your silly best friend. “Of course I do. This is what I _would_ have looked like had the fae not gotten ahold of me,” you told him. 

Loki nodded and considered his next words carefully.“You don’t need to hide behind an illusion though,” he reassured you. “I do because most Asgardians hate frost giants, and I hate that I’m one of them,” he explained.“Plus, I’ve been wearing it all of my life, even though I didn’t know it until a few years ago,”

You hesitated, unsure.“You don’t prefer-?” you couldn’t get the rest of the question out, unsure if he would say yes and be unable to accept you for who you were now.

“I care about you either way. I don’t care what you look like, I care about _you_ ,” he reassured you firmly.

You hesitated a moment longer, unsure, but let your illusion slowly fade away.“If you’re sure…”

“I would not lie to you, I know better. Besides, you would be able to tell if I was lying,”

“That may be what the Sigyn you knew would have looked like, but this is who I am now,” you said softly when your illusion was gone and you were back to normal.

He gave you a warm, reassuring smile.“I know. And you’re beautiful,”

You gave him a small tentative smile since he wasn’t lying.“And you're handsome, my prince,” you replied warmly. 

“Thank you, darling,” he replied just as warmly.You finally reached the dining hall and Loki paraded you on his arm as you walked to the head table where the royal family sat.He led you straight to the chair beside his and pulled it out for you.He sat between you and his mother.

“Careful thanking a fae,” you teased, trying to ignore the stares from the nobles as you were seated at the head table. You gave him a warm smile of appreciation as he pulled out your chair for you. 

“What happens if I thank a fae, little one?” Loki asked you, more curious than anything.

You pondered over how best to explain it to him.“It implies enough gratitude for whatever you are thanking them for that they can claim you owe them a favor in return.And you do _not_ want to be indebted to one of the fae,” you explained.You wouldn’t hurt Loki, but you knew there were plenty of fae who would if give the opportunity.

He nodded, accepting the reality and the seriousness of your words. “I shall keep that in mind.” You nodded your approval and glanced over at the morons’ table where they seemed to have gotten over the worst of the fairy win, though they seemed hungover. You laughed quietly at them. Loki looked over as well and saw how hungover they were too.“That is certainly some powerful wine,” he commented approvingly.He hated that they always tried to get him drunk.This was definite recompense.

You smirked. “None of the morons have magic of their own, so they have no immunity to fae wine.You could have some and not be nearly so affected, as long as you were careful,”

“That’s a relief. I might wish to try some at some point,” he was willing to try almost anything, especially when it had to do with magic.

“I'll share.And even be kind enough to make sure you don't drink too much of it,” you added teasingly.

He chuckled. “I appreciate that.”You noted that he carefully hadn’t thanked you.

You grinned at him. “You're learning,” you told him warmly, noting how your light conversation felt like… home.

“Brother! You actually joined us for once instead of hiding in your room with your books,” Thor greeted Loki too jovially when he arrived. 

Loki rolled his eyes and you hid a laugh behind your glass of wine.“I did not wish to leave Sigyn alone with you and your hungover friends,” he replied dryly.

“Speaking of, that was a cruel trick on your old friends, Lady Sigyn,” Thor told you with a glare.It wasn’t a sever glare, not really, but it was a glare nevertheless.You shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but your hand gripped Loki’s too tightly in nerves.Upset males made you cringe and shy away.“They should know better than to accept gifts of drink from the fae…” you replied softly, shyly.“And I didn't hurt them,”

Loki glared at his brother for making you tense up.“They were asking for it,”

“They simply wished to see their friends,” Thor replied, but he was cut off from making things worse by Odin and Frigga arriving. Everyone had to stand and Thor had to hurry to stand by his seat next to Odin’s.Frigga kissed Loki’s cheek as she moved to take her own seat next to him.

Odin remained standing for a moment and it was _he_ who made things worse on your nerves. “It is my honor to announce that Lady Sigyn Freyadotir, duchess of Asgard, Goddess of Fidelity has been found and returned to us after so many centuries. Not only that but she and my son Loki have become soulbound,” he announced, sounding proud of both of these occurrences.Loki was surprised Odin sounded proud about him.You were digging your nails into Loki’s hand and had been since Odin spoke your full name with your titles. Loki covered your hand with his, trying to ease your nerves and fear.He sensed your emotions and didn’t like them.

Names had power.You knew that better than most.And Odin had just announced yours for the entire court.

Odin finally sat and dinner was served. “Sorry,” you murmured when you saw nail marks in Loki’s hand and used a drop of power to heal the marks you’d left.

Loki smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, darling,”

“I wish he hadn’t done that,” you said softly, still on edge from having your name announced.You were in the habit of hiding your truename.“Also where in the nine realms did ‘Goddess of Fidelity’ come from?” you asked in shock.You’d never had that title before.

“It was what you were supposed to be the goddess of before you were taken by the fae,” Loki explained.

“I don’t think I ever knew that…” you replied softly.You couldn’t remember knowing that before and that didn’t seem like something you’d forget or make yourself forget.

“I didn’t officially receive my godhead until I was around 300,” Loki told you.

You nodded. “But you’re a prince of course you’d receive a godhead at some point. I’m not royalty,” you reminded him quite logically.

He chuckled.“Darling, you are my best friend. You are close to my mother and a noble of Asgard. All nobles receive a godhead,” he reminded you.

You remembered something and nodded. “Mama was goddess of beauty,” you said softly as you remembered that tidbit.He gave you a small sad smile and wrapped an arm around you reassuringly.You gave him a small smile in return.“I think the court is about to blow a gasket over the dark prince touching a lady,” you teased him.

He chuckled warmly and it was nice to hear the old familiar sound of his laughter again. “Like I care. They can think of me however they wish. It doesn’t faze me,”

“Sure it doesn’t, peacock,” you teased him warmly.

Frigga turned to her son during dinner “Have you been enjoying showing your lady around the palace?” she asked him kindly. 

“I actually haven’t had a chance to yet,” he admitted a bit sheepishly. “Though, on that note, there is something we wish to speak to you about after dinner. Without Father,” he added quickly.

Frigga raised and eyebrow, but didn’t seem concerned about the request.“Of course, darling,” she replied just as warmly and kindly as she always was. She gave him a conspiratorial smile.“After dinner or after you have a dance with your lady?”

He chuckled. “You read my mind, Mother,”

She laughed.“I know you well, my darling,” she replied, then glanced at the morons’ table.“Do you know what happened to Thor’s friends? They’re remarkably quiet tonight…”

You and Loki shared an amused look. “That’s a long story, Mother,” Loki replied, since he didn’t really want to go into it right now. Especially if it could possibly get you in trouble. You were looking sheepish since Thor wasn’t pleased with you for that trick on his friends. 

Frigga gave you both a knowing smile.“And some things never change…” she mused.

Loki chuckled.“You know you love how mischievous I am,” he told her brightly.He was never so open with anyone else in the court other than his mother and now you.

“It does tend to cause excitement around here. The palace is dreadfully dull without you. And mischief that leads to those three being quiet is definitely appreciated,”

Loki kissed her cheek. “It is dreadfully dull on Midgard without you as well, Mother. It is always good to come home just to spend time with you. And I’m happy to bring a little excitement back with me,” he added with a mischievous smirk.

“You shall have to enlighten me on how you subdued them though. It seems like a useful skill,” Frigga mused.The morons were usually quite loud and obnoxious.Their only redeeming quality was that they were skilled warriors.

“Let’s just say my soul bound has many tricks up her sleeves,”

“I expect no less of one who is worthy of your affections, my darling,” Frigga told him warmly before turning to you to try to goad you into speaking.You’d gotten shy with all the attention.

/What has you so tight lipped, darling?/ Loki asked when he noticed how shy you were.

/I... I’m just not used to positive attention anymore... especially from those in power.../ you tried and probably failed to explain.

/I’m sorry to hear that/ you heard understanding in his tone./But remember, you belong here. You have nothing to fear from my family. Besides the Allfather, the rest of us have nothing to hide from you/

/I know. It’s just hard. And she’s still expecting the little girl she knew. Also not calling her ‘mama Frigga’ anymore is _hard_ ~/ you whined the last, but you opened up more to Frigga when the subject changed from your past to safer subjects like general magic studies.And Loki.

/My Mother would probably love to hear you call her Mama Frigga. I know she misses being called that. And I’m sure she realizes that you are not the same girl you once were. My mother is not naive/

/Probably is not enough when propriety and the royal family are involved/ you reminded him, noting that Frigga seemed happy that you were willing to talk about something, even if it wasn’t yourself.And Frigga was having a touch too much fun telling stories of younger Loki to make you laugh. 

Loki was getting more and more embarrassed by all of the stories and turning redder and redder.“Mother, please~” he whined at a particularly embarrassing old story.Frigga laughed and Loki’s whining and switched to a story of one of his accomplishments instead.

/She refuses to answer questions about herself more than what magic she’s studied. I had to get her talking about _something_ / Frigga told Loki as she told her story.

/She’s still adjusting to being shown any form of affection. Life in underhill was not easy for her/

/I wish we knew what happened there. We might be able to figure out how to best help her/ Frigga does politely, to Loki at least, change the topic of conversation to the differences between fae and Asgardian magic which is something you could lecture them on at length.

/I do as well. I’m sure she will tell me eventually but I do not plan to force it out of her./

/Wise decision, darling/

Dinner finally ended after a delicious dessert and Odin left the second it was over, claiming work to do. As soon as he was gone, Loki stood and held out his hand to you.“Sigyn would you honor me with the first dance?” he asked you formally.

You gave him a warm, bright, smile and placed your hand lightly in his as you stood.“The honor would be mine, my prince,” you saw how much he lit up every time you called him that.He smiled brightly and led you straight out to the middle of the dance floor.You both drew a lot of attention, just because of who you were.Your exotic looks and the soulbond marks didn’t help matters any.The music started and you took your position automatically, clearly knowing what you were doing.You’d danced in the fae courts for centuries.You were both wonderfully graceful and a sight to behold once the dancing began. You both appeared to be floating across the dance floor and your eyes and lit up in joy.You didn’t notice when you started to literally shine with joy as you danced. 

You danced for a long while before you both remembered that you had to talk with Frigga about the fae doorways. 

You didn’t want the night to end, but duty called.


	11. Chapter 11

Your eyes and skin stopped shining as you walked off the dance floor.Though you hadn’t even realized you were shining in the first place.Frigga was waiting for you, sitting at the head table, watching you dance.You made your way to her side, your hand on Loki’s arm as you walked together.

“Ready to talk, darlings?” she asked you both when you approached.

Loki inclined his head. “Would you wish to go somewhere more private to talk, Mother?” he asked politely, especially polite when the court was nearby.

She nodded and stood.“We can discuss matters in my sitting room,” she told you warmly and led the way with the air of no-nonsense.It was just like Frigga.She chatted about light things as you walked, namely how lovely you and Loki were dancing.When you arrive, one of her handmaids served you all tea before she left you alone.“What was it you wished to discuss, darlings?” Frigga asked once you were alone.Loki looked over to you to explain as this was your story and you were more knowledgeable about the subject.

You sighed and steeled yourself, taking a fortifying sip of tea before you carefully explained the doorways to underhill to her.You told her how you’d closed the one in the royal forest, the one you’d been taken through as a child.You paused again before you told her that there were more scattered around Asgard and how they could only be opened or closed with fae magic.And not just fae magic, but blood magic.You spoke for what felt like too long explaining everything and finally stopped, staring at the cup of tea cradled in your hands while Frigga digested your words.

Frigga was a queen and wasn’t held incapacitated by surprise.She jumped right into how to correct the situation. “What assistance do you require of me?” she asked, focusing her words to Loki when she realized you had gotten shy from talking for so long.

“It would be best if we had powerful magicians keep an eye on the doorways. They may not be able to see them but they can sense the shift in magical energy. There could possibly be other attempts to kidnap more Asgardian children,” Loki suggested. 

Frigga looked understandably concerned at that.“Is there no other way to close them? I would rather not have out people in danger…” she didn’t approve of blood magic.She never had and never would, but if it was the only way to keep the children safe, she would make an exception.

You and Loki both shook your heads. “Only fae magic can close them. Their magic differs greatly from our and is extremely powerful,” he explained so you didn’t have to.

Frigga looked at you and asked the question you were dreading before Loki could stop her.This wasn’t what he wanted.Not at all. “I do not ask lightly and I do not ask for myself, but for the sake of the children. Would you be willing to close these portals to keep the children safe?” she asked you gently.She knew what it would cost to ask, to honor her request.

“Mother,” Loki protested quickly before you could automatically agree to make Mama Frigga happy.“I have seen what this spell does. It takes a lot of energy and power to close the gates. It would severely drain her at best,”

That made Frigga fret. She didn’t like the idea of the doorways remaining open.She didn’t like that her people could be in danger, especially if there was a solution.“Is there a map of Asgard handy?” you asked them softly.“I can pinpoint the locations of the doors and we can at least see what we’re working with…” you suggested.It wouldn’t hurt to at least have an idea of how bad the situation was.

Loki summoned a map and spread it out on the table.You nodded and pulled a pouch of fairy dust from you dimensional pocket and sprinkled it over the map with a touch of power.Pinpoints of light shone on the map with the locations of all of the doors.There were much fewer here than there were on Midgard.It was difficult to make doorways into Asgard without Heimdall noticing and took quite a lot of power to do so. You all evaluated them and how close they were to cities and towns.In the end there were five right outside of crowded populated areas.Five that needed to be closed quickly.There were others of course, many others.But they were far enough away from the populated areas to not be of immediate concern, since Heimdall could watch over them if he knew where they were.

“Asgard is better protected than most of the other realms,” you explained when you noted Loki’s surprise.He still looked concerned, especially after you added: “I can do it…” when Frigga looked at you expectantly to see if it were possible to close the doorways.Loki knew how taxing the doorways would be on you.

“I’m still not sure this is such a good idea…” Loki protested carefully.He didn’t want to upset his mother, but he didn’t want anything to happen to you either.They both looked concerned, though Frigga was torn between concern for you and the children who were in danger while the doorways remained open.The fae were known for their love of steal children.“This will be severely taxing on you, darling. I saw how much energy it took to close that one door. Five will weaken you severely. I do not wish for you to be put into danger just because you had to close these doors,” Loki told you, worry dripping from his silver tongue.

You nodded agreement.“It will be taxing. And I won’t be able to defend myself while I’m closing them or for probably a couple of days after. So this task would require a guard as escort and travel arrangements,” you didn’t know how to teleport, and you wouldn’t waste the power for it even if you did.

“I will be going with you. I will not let you do this alone,” Loki told you firmly, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

You nodded. “I expected nothing less,” you replied warmly.Your best friend, your soulbond was concerned for you.That was as usual.You had already assumed he was going on this quest with you. 

“Take your brother, Sif, and the warriors three with you as well,” Frigga ‘suggested’.Her suggestion was in that mom tone of a direct order.She wanted the doorways closed but didn’t want either of you in undo danger either.

Loki nodded, though he wanted to deal with the morons about as much as you did.He’d do whatever he needed to in order to keep you safe.

/Does that mean we need to camp with the morons?/ you whined at him.You didn’t think Loki would be able to teleport the group of you all over the realm.So you’d be riding.Which meant camping. 

/Probably/ he didn’t sound pleased by that prospect either.

/Joy.../ you replied with as much sarcasm in your tone as you could muster. 

Frigga promised to have the warriors three and Sif told that they were heading out first thing in the morning.She also promised to have all your provisions packed and ready for you for when you headed out.A suitable mount for you would also be chosen.You and Loki both nodded your acceptance of the plans.“Thank you, Mother,”

Frigga nodded and turned to you and you knew that she was about to thank you for taking on this quest. /You should stop her before she can finish that sentence/ you told Loki quickly.This was too big of a favor for her to thank a fae for, even if you’d never do anything with it.It still grated against centuries of insctints.

Loki put his hand up to stop Frigga from speaking.“Apologies, Mother. Sigyn warned me that it’s actually bad to thank a fae,” he explained and went into the explanation behind it.Frigga raised and eyebrow, but nodded in acceptance. 

/Not that I would… but it's a really bad habit to get into when fae are around.../ you told Loki shyly and hoped Frigga wouldn’t think less of you, or think that you’d actually hurt her.

/I understand. It’s always good to be wary/

Frigga suggested that you and Loki get some rest before your quest.You understood that she was telling you to go away so she could have the preparations made for you.

Loki chuckled and kissed Frigga’s cheek before offering you his arm to escort you from the room.“I’m sorry, Sigyn. If there was a way I could help you close these gates, I would,” he told you softly.

“It's alright.I knew it was going to come to me closing them,” you reminded him as you walked back to your own rooms.“There's not that many to close immediately, so it's really not a big deal…” you tried to convince yourself of that.

“Blood magic always takes a toll,” Loki replied, unconvinced by your words.“Five doorways will drain you immensely,”

You nodded.“I'm not saying it won’t,” you agreed. “But it would be worse if there were more doorways.Besides, there's no denying your mother,” you reminded him, teasing a little “So it was really best to just agree to it and not spend all night arguing.This way we can get some sleep before we head out,”

“True. My mother is not someone you can argue with. Though the fact we are stuck with the morons will not be very fun,”

“That will not, maybe I’ll just get them drunk off fae wine again... at least while they're not actively guarding us,”

You made it back to the hallway where both of your suites were.They were right across the hall from each other.You wondered briefly if he was going to invite you to spend the rest of the evening, at least until bed, in his company.He seemed to enjoy or at least tolerate your company.

He gave you a warm smile.“Would you like to join me in my chambers for a little while before bed, darling?” he asked just as warmly. He didn’t seem to want to be alone right now either.

You nodded and gave him a warm smile in return.You curled up on one end of his sitting room couch in comfortable pajamas that you’d magiced on.Loki sat on the other end and you chatted for hours, catching up on your lives.It felt so normal and just like old times.You caught up until you both get tired of talking and summoned books to enjoy the quiet solitude together.

You didn’t notice when the book got heavy in your hands.When your eyes wouldn’t stay open.When your head rested against the back of the couch. 

You knew you were comfortable with Loki. 

You hadn’t realized you trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence.

It brought a fond warm smile to your face that you were truly safe here with your best friend.

With your soulbond.


	12. Chapter 12

You dreamt of having your book removed from your hands with a soft masculine chuckle.You dreamt of strong cold arms lifting you from the couch to cradle you against and equally cold chest.You dreamt of a soft bed, warm blankets, and cold soft lips pressing against your forehead with a whispered bid for you to sleep well.

But it was all a dream.

Or so you thought until you woke up in your bed with no real recollection of how you’d gotten there.

It was definitely your bed in your suite.Your suite had barely changed in the centuries you’d been gone.It was almost as if Frigga had expected you would come home.The rooms had been updated, the bed was an adult size, the clothes modern and new, the tous gone, but your books were still on their shelves, the furniture in the same place.The colors were all the same. It felt like home, because it was.

You summoned riding clothes to wear when you got out of bed and insisted to the maids that you didn’t need their help getting dressed.You’d missed having maids, even if they were annoying most of the time.At least you didn’t have to worry about your baths being hot, your clothes clean, or your rooms clean.So you summoned riding clothes of a forest green tunic that complimented you sidhe red hair, black leggings suitable for riding, and your boots, since you wouldn’t need your full armor until you got closer to the doorway. You braided your hair back out of your way, though it left your pointed ears exposed. 

Dressed, you headed across the hall, entering Loki’s suite with no more than a tap on his door as warning.It was so familiar that you’d done it automatically. “Morning, Loki,” you said loudly enough to announce your presence no matter where he was in the suite.

He stepped into the room from his study, dressed in riding clothes as well:attractively tight black pants, a green and gold tunic, and a helmet with horns slighlty smaller than his battle armor’s helmet.“Good morning, Lady Fae,” he bit you warmly.

You gave him an appraisingly look, he was always fashionable and handsome and this morning was no exception.You saw him watch your appraisal and you saw his smirk when he realized you appreciated what you saw.You glanced at your own green tunic and smirked up at him.“We match,” you informed him. 

He gave you a warm smile.“So we do. You look beautiful in my colors,”

“That's kind of you to say,” you replied with a hint of a blush.Loki nodded, noting that you hadn’t thanked him for the compliment. Old habits died hard and at least now he knew why you didn’t thank you.You also knew that the dark forest green does look fantastic on you.You tried to figure out how to question his helmet and finally came up with something. “Your father finally let the ceremonial helmets out of the vault?Does that mean the oaf wears the ridiculous one with wings?”

Loki nodded laughed, a hearty wonderful sound that he usually didn’t relax enough to have.“He looks ridiculous too so it fits,”

You giggled at that image.You remembered the helmet well from your tours of the vault with Odin and the princes. “And I’m sure he struts around with it and his stupid hammer,” you added, teasing.

Loki nodded. “Though I dislike wearing my helmet on Midgard since it earned me that annoying nickname from Stark,”

“Stupid shellhead,” you commiserated “and his stupid nicknames,” you rolled your eyes.“He already gave me one too, so I completely understand,”

“Have you heard mine yet? It’s so derogatory it makes me want to defenestrate him every time I heard it come out of his mouth”

You nodded. “He called you a reindeer correct? At least he didn't name you after the most annoying fairy in the history of Midgardian fairy representations…” you groaned.Navi really was the _most_ annoying fairy.

“It’s actually reindeer games, which is even worse… So very original. And what makes the fairy so annoying?” he didn’t pay much attention to anything Midgardian, so he didn’t understand the reference.

“The fae have paid close attention to how fairies are represented in popular media. Navi is an annoying character in a video game, a game played on the television,” you clarified as there weren’t TVs or video games on Asgard.“All she does is follow the protagonist repeatedly saying 'Hey, Listen’,” you grumbled. 

“That does sound slightly annoying.”

“It was very annoying,” you whined.As one of the youngest fae, you’d been tasked with playing the game.Such a hardship.

Loki laughed at your expression.He sobered a little.You had a task to do.“Shall we go meet up with my brother, Lady Sif, and Thor’s moronic friends?” he finally asked with a sigh.

You nodded with your own sigh.“We should.Wish we didn't have to travel with the morons, though…” you grumbled.

“You and me both. My brother and Sif are tolerable but my brothers friends are another story,”

“I'm guessing they're decent warriors for Mama Frigga to send them with us…” you tried to give them _some_ redeeming quality.Though it was hard. You hadn’t like the morons as a child and you didn’t think that would change now.

Loki offered you an arm and you took it automatically to walk down to the stables together.“They certainly have their moments.Though I think they are more trouble than they are worth to bring along,”You reached the stables and Loki headed straight for his horse to say hello.He cooed over the horse.It amazed you to see Loki so gentle and caring.He actually let his guard down.You hadn’t seen him so open since you remet him not with anyone or anything besides Frigga.

And you.

All of the horses were saddled and the rest of the group gave you sleepy greetings.You tried to hang back shyly, but you were interesting and new and the moron boys made a point of bothering you being loud and obnoxious.Sif rescued you to introduce you to the horse that had been chosen for you. You cooed over the sweet little mare, wanting her to be your friend _before_ you headed out.But animals tended to like you, so she warmed up quickly.Especially when bribed with sugar lumps. 

You all mounted up and started out of the stableyard so you could head to the first gate.Thor led the procession from the palace ground with Loki at his side.Of course the princes would lead this expedition.You trailed behind, not feeling a part of this group who all knew each other so well. You knew them at one time, but they were all laughing, joking, and jesting sleepily with each other as you rode.They were used to these sorts of missions for the crown.You were the outsider here and youdidn’t know how to handle them anymore.

Loki turned back to you and gestured for you to join him and Thor.You were the most important part of this mission.You hesitated a moment, not wanting to intrude, but you took up his invitation and urged your mare to catch up with the princes.“Are you alright, Sigyn? You seem to be lagging behind…”

“I'm not lagging behind,” you replied defensively.You were comfortable with him, when it was just the two of you.But you got shy around people easily.Especially the loud obnoxious males. 

Loki nodded and said gently. “This is your mission, darling. You should be the one leading it,”

“You two are princes, that technically gives you the responsibility of leading it,” you replied shyly, looking down at your saddlehorn.Thor and the warriors were so close and you felt distinctly like an outsider.

“Will you remain up here with us? I could use your company,” Loki tried a different, and much more effective tactic.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Thor grumbled sourly. He looked over at Loki. You do _not_ get to spend the entire trip paying attention to no one but your girlfriend,” he informed his brother, joking and teasing, and glad for an adventure with his brother and his friends. 

You shied at his comment, turning red.“If it's going to be a problem…” you said softly, willing to give up your place to let the brothers ride together.

You caught Loki’s glare at Thor.“There is no problem. My brother is just being an imbecile.As per usual,”

Thor hadn’t quite understood yet how much you’d changed from the child they knew.You nodded shyly and rode between the two princes.“Mother didn't give us many details except that we were to ride to the locations on the map she provided and guard your girlfriend,” Thor told Loki as you rode.Teasing Loki was a time honored tradition and Loki now had a brand new, not yet official girlfriend to be teased about. 

“There are fae doorways located at those positions on the map. We are going to those locations to seal those doorways to prevent future kidnappings closer to the cities. Your job and mine is to guard Sigyn while she completes her task,” Loki explained simply.

“I'm the only one who can close them,” you added softly. “Only powerful fae can open or close the doorways between the realms,”

“What possible dangers are we guarding you from, however?” Loki asked, realizing they didn’t exactly know what they might be getting themselves into. “You never explained that yesterday,”

“Whatever is on the other side of the doorways.They might not take kindly to having their doorways closed and very well could come through to stop me from closing them. It could be anything from trolls, ogres, giants, goblins, and of course fae,”

Loki nodded. “Understandable. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

You nodded in return. “I appreciate it,” you glanced at Thor, needed to explain further to him. “Under most circumstances, I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, but closing these doorways takes a lot of power and concentration,” you didn’t want him to think you were a helpless little noble lady who needed defending.You prided yourself on your strength.It would do well for Loki not to forget that either.You doubted either of them really would, though.They’d both seen you fight.

You all chatted while you rode and you slowly opened up to the others.It was just after noon when you neared the first doorway.You all dismounted once you reached it. “Whenever you’re ready, Sigyn,” Loki told you gently.

You nodded and summoned your blade as you approached the doorway.Loki stayed close to your side as you did.The others stood guard nearby.You could tell they couldn’t see it, but they could sense the disturbance in the realm.You dragged the blade across your palm and grabbed the edges of the doorway to pull them closed.It was harder as you worked.It was taking a _lot_ more power.Underhill did _not_ want to be closed away, but eventually the doorway snapped shut and even the morons could feel the difference.

It drained a _ton_ of power to do it, especially so soon after already closing one just yesterday, but you managed.This was definitely going to be a difficult quest. 

You swayed, placing your non-bleeding hand on Loki next to you to steady yourself while black spots invaded your vision and the world spun dangerously for a moment.Loki looked down at you concerned.“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked you gently while he healed your bleeding hand.

“It didn’t want to close. Underhill doesn’t like being messed with,” you explained softly while you focused.“I’m sure she’s warning the fae what we’re up to now…” you mused.

“She? Who is she?” Loki asked, trying to make you focus on what dangers they might be facing.

“Underhill,” you replied as if that were obvious.“The whole realm is made of magic and... sentient for lack of a better word,”

Loki was intrigued by that, but didn’t ask any more question right now.“You need to rest before we deal with the next one. You are in no condition to close any more.That took a lot more power than the last one,”

You nodded, still unsteady on your feet.The warrior boys were talking happily amongst themselves about the easy mission. “Brother, I’m sure there is somewhere in the village that won’t mind feeding our party,” Thor suggested.Your group was right outside the village and it would give you a chance to rest.

Loki nodded. “That might be best. We all need to eat and Sigyn needs some time to recover,”

“Sorry, wasn’t expecting her to catch on so fast,” you told Loki and stood from where you’d been leaning on him.

Loki nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. “Don’t fret darling, come on, let’s get you some food. It might help,”

You nodded and gave him an appreciative smile as you headed back to the horses with the warriors, Sif, and Thor. You mounted again and Loki helped you mount, not trusting you to do it safely on your own.You headed into the village at a leisurely pace and you caught Loki keeping a close eye on you in case something happened.You were droopy and exhausted, but not so much that you coudln’t manage to keep your seat on your horse.Thor led the way straight to an eating house that he and the warriors had frequented before.

As soon as you stopped, Loki dismounted and was instantly at your side to hand you down from the saddle.He let you lean on him as he led you into the eating house.You gave him a warm smile and seemed to recover once you were sitting and had food in you.Loki looked relieved as you enjoyed your leisurely lunch.The mood was jovial as the morons thought this was an easy mission for the throne.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Loki asked you softly so the others wouldn’t hear.He was still concerned.You’d been awfully disoriented and more drained than expected after the last doorway.

“As well as can be expected,” you replied, knowing it didn’t really answer the question, but was truthful.“We can get the second doorway before nightfall,” you told him, changing the subject some.

His eyebrows furrowed in concern and displeasure. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

“It’s wise to get as many of the doorways closed as we can before she tells the fae what we’re up to and they go to lengths to stop us,” you replied, still truthful and still not answering his question.You were _extremely_ well practiced at this game.The fae didn’t lie.

“Darling, stop skirting around my questions. This is not healthy for you. Blood magic is extremely dangerous.Tell me honestly, do you think it is wise for you to close another gate today?”

You sighed. “Probably not,” you admitted softly, hating that you were cornered into a direct answer.“But we can at least get to that town and close the gate first thing in the morning…” you suggested instead.

Loki nodded, looking relieved that you were being reasonable.“I would prefer that. It will give you a chance to recharge,”

“The longer the fae have to prepare to rally against us, the harder closing the remaining gates is going to be,” you warned him again.You wanted to make sure he knew that point well.

Loki sighed. “I do not wish for it to be harder for you to close the gates, but I’d rather you be strong enough to close them and not cause serious injury to yourself.You can die of blood magic, darling.There are plenty of reasons Mother does not allow it to be taught or practiced on Asgard,”

“I know. We never claimed this was going to be an easy task,” you reminded him softly.You would be careful, but you had a duty to do too.

“I know. I just hate seeing you so weak. It’s disconcerting,”

“Blood magic is hard,” you reminded him. You knew he knew that already, but he seemed in need of the reminder. 

“I know. Mother warned me of the dangers of its use,”

“And told him never to use it and she’d skin his hide _and_ bind his powers for a decade if she caught him at it,” Thor added unhelpfully, which made you giggle at the threat to poor child Loki.

“Thank you for that reminder, brother,” Loki replied with sarcasm and venom in his voice as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“My point,” Thor went on, ignoring Loki’s sarcasm and venom.“Is why is she allowing Lady Sigyn to do it when she does not allow you?”

“There is no other way to close the gates. Mother is aware of what she has to do. In order to protect the children, she made an exception.”

“That and only my blood will work, so there’s no chance that I’d be tempted to do the unethical thing and use someone else’s,” you added to reassure them all.They didn’t know you anymore and didn’t know that you could be trusted not to abuse blood magic.They should have, but you didn’t blame them if they woudln’t believe in you any longer.

Loki nodded in agreement. “Satisfied, brother?”

Thor nodded.Before the warriors can order more ale they head back out to the horses to travel to the town by the next gate. You summoned a book to read as you rode.You were tired of attempting to be social, so you read one of the books Frigga had given you on the soulbonds.Loki did the same, bored of the ride and curious about the soulbonds too.

You made it to the next town by dinner and Thor let you directly to the inn to see about rooms for the night.You all dismounted and let the hostlers take your horses. You looked over at Loki “Are you going to spend the night as Lady Loki so you don’t have to share a room with the oaf or the morons?” you teased him.Loki had used that trick before to room with you and Sif on expeditions as children instead of with the boys.

Loki chuckled and shifted form into Lady Loki in response.Loki wanted absolutely nothing to do with the idea of rooming with the boys.

“Sister,” Thor said the simple word as greeting, but more as a display of acceptance of Loki’s change in form. Sif nodded, used to Loki’s antics. They’d shared rooms on missions before like this so she was used to it. The warrior boys knew better than to comment.

You wrapped and arm around Loki’s waist, ducking under her arm so her arm was around your shoulders as you walked into the inn.It was a comfortable familiarity and more familiar than Loki expected.Loki smiled brightly at how accepting you were.

You had a quick dinner and got up after you’d finished eating to head to bed. You were exhausted and didn’t feel like attempting to socialize when the next day was going to be difficult.Loki stood with you.“Would you like some company, darling?”

“I wouldn’t mind, but I’m going to be boring. I’m really going to sleep,” you told Loki, but wrapped your arms back around Loki’s waist.You didn’t tell her as much, but you were pleased that Loki was coming with you.

“That’s fine. I could use some rest myself,” she wrapped her arm around your shoulders, cuddling you to her side contentedly.

You walked to your rooms and found that your group had a suite with a common room and two bedrooms.You and Loki went into one of them and looked at the sleeping arrangements.This was going to be troublesome. “There’s only two beds and Sif doesn’t share,” you reminded Loki, remembering that Sif in fact did _not_ share her sleeping space.

Loki pondered that and then asked with a hint of hesitation at being rejected.“Would you be up to sharing with me? Like old times?” she asked softly.You had as children, since Sif really didn’t share, ever since you were small.

You nodded.“That’s fine,” you replied warmly as you summoned pajamas and climbed into bed, picking the bed, and side of said bed, that was furthest from the door.You remembered the overprotective nature of Loki.She would insist on being closest to the danger, or perceived danger.You saw the look in her eyes that she appreciated you considering her feelings.Her clothes shimmered to sleepwear as well and she climbed into the bed as well.

You gave her a warm smile and cuddled among the blankets.“Goodnight Lokes,” you told her warmly and closed your eyes to get some sleep.“Yes, you can read. It won’t bother me,” you added automatically.You knew Loki well.

Loki giggled and summoned a book to do just that, sitting against the pillows propped against the headboard. “Goodnight, Sig,”

You smiled at the nickname and settled quickly into sleep.You really were exhausted.Somehow you ended up cuddling Lady Loki.You didn’t know how it happened and Loki didn’t complain.She thought it adorable.It ended up even more adorable when Loki dozed off too and you were both wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Sif eventually came into the room much later and after way more alcohol.She was careful not to wake you, but she _did_ make a quiet sarcastic comment about how adorable the pair of you were.

“Lovebirds,” she added with a fond sort of sarcasm. 


	13. Chapter 13

You all woke early the next morning to get to the gate as soon a possible.You blushed when you realized you were cuddled with Loki, still wrapped in her arms.Loki gave you a bright, happy smile, a smile you loved on her face and never wanted her to lose.“Good morning, darling.”

You returned her smile a little shyly from you position curled in her arms.“Good morning, princess,” you replied.Her smile widened even more if that was possible.She apparently loved being called princess by you.

You would have to keep that in mind.

“We should get going. You have a doorway to close as long as you’re feeling up to it?” Loki added the last hesitantly.She didn’t want you overexerting yourself, and you smiled at how much she cared.

“We should,” you agreed and disentangled yourself form Loki’s arms to stand and get dressed with magic.You were looking much better after proper rest, which made Loki relax some.Loki stood and dressed with magic as well.She was apparently deciding to stay female for awhile.You didn’t mind one way or the other.Loki was Loki no matter her form.

After a quick breakfast your group headed out of the town to find the gate.It was a short ride through the woods to where it was.Thor led the way based on the map, but once you got close, you took the lead.You could feel the doorway by its magic. As you drew near something sparked your senses.You had your magic, your senses, cast out around you to try to spot danger before it reached you.You stood in your stirrups, sensing something.

“Sig?What’s wrong?” Loki asked, noting your odd behavior as you cast around, trying to figure out what you were sensing.

“We’re expected,” you told Loki as you finally figured out what you’d been feeling.“There’s a whole group of creatures at the gate to defend it. At least one giant and troll,” you told him.The rest of the group had too similar of magical signatures for you to be able to tell exactly how many of them there were, or what the group would be facing. 

Loki nodded and turned in her saddle to look to the others.“Be ready. We have a battle on our hands.” They said their agreements and loosened their weapons in their sheaths, readying themselves for the battle ahead. You couldn’t help in this battle and you knew it.You needed to keep your strength and magic to close the doorway.Much as it pained you, you needed to stay out of the fight.

“Stay back, darling. Let us handle this,” Loki told you gently.She knew how hard it was for you to stay behind while your friends were in danger.

“I know,” you told her softly.You knew that’s why the group was here.The warriors were here to defeat any obstacles from keeping you from closing the doorways. That’s why they were here. “I know that’s why they’re all here, it still feels like I should help,” you added just as softly.

Loki nodded. “I understand. But we are here to keep you safe.You’re the only one who can close the doorways,” she reminded you.You nodded and your group reached the break in the trees.You could see the group of thirty-odd creatures prepared to defend the gate as you approached.You all dismounted at the tree-line, where you could see the battle, but were safely away from it.“Stay here, Sig. I’ll come get you when the battle is over,” Loki told you firmly.She didn’t like leaving you alone about as much as you hated staying behind.You knew it was the best plan.

“Be careful!” you told Loki nervously.

Loki gave you a reassuring smile.“I’ll be fine, Sig. I’ll see you soon,”

You waited nervously from your safe spot with the horses while the others went to battle.The battle was glorious, according to the moron boys.You were just watching in horror as your friends fought, and were injured too.You had to watch them take small injuries and you prayed that they wouldn’t be truly injured. You had to admit that they were skilled warriors, even if you _were_ worried for them the entire time. 

It took awhile but they did finally all return to you, alive.Loki was uninjured, so was Thor.Sif only had a small wound.Fandral was bleeding from a nasty-looking head-wound, and the other morons were bandaging wounds as well, but they were all relatively alright. 

Loki nodded to you. “Whenever you’re ready, darling,”

You hugged Loki around the neck instead.“You're ok!” you told her, obviously you’d been worried over Loki’s safety.Thor chuckled when Loki stiffened at your hug.Loki hadn’t expected to be hugged so enthusiastically. 

Loki was surprised, but her arms immediately wrapped around you.“I told you I would be alright, darling,” she told you gently.

You let Loki go slowly.“I still worry, especially when you go off to battle without me,” you told her softly. You blushed a little at such sentiment, especially as you fought the urge to kiss Loki’s cheek.You turned to go to the doorway to seal it.Loki remained by your side as you did. She wasn’t taking chances with your safety.

You sliced your hand and drew the power to close the doorway.It was harder than any of the previous ones.It was draining and you felt like the power was tearing you apart as you finally got the doorway closed. 

You sagged visibly when it was closed, drained and exhausted beyond belief.Loki steadied you and healed the cut on your hand quickly.She wrapped an arm around your shoulders, seeing that you were too incoherent with exhaustion to make any decisions on your own, or be trusted to walk anywhere on your own.She helped you back to the horses and you let her steer you, wrapping your arms around her waist and laying your head on her chest as you walked, leaning heavily on her. “Let’s find something to eat. You need to get your energy back before the next gate,” Loki told you gently and you nodded, agreeing with that plan.

The warrior boys flittered around you both, concerned.They highly disliked seeing noble ladies in distress.Their instincts and training were to immediately help.To sweep you off to a nice safe bed, to do something.Loki glared at them to back off.She had it handled.She handed you up into your horse’s saddle and you held onto the saddle horn to keep your seat.The rest mounted quickly and Thor led the way back to the town so you could all find somewhere to rest and recover before you moved onto the next doorway.

“How are you feeling, Sig?” Loki asked you as you rode.You figured it was equal parts checking on you and equal parts making sure you stayed awake enough to stay in the saddle. 

You gave her a tiny smile meant to reassure her, but didn’t think you succeeded.“Tired, but I’ll be alright,” you replied.

“Hopefully when you get some food in you, you’ll feel a bit better,”

You nodded and Thor finally found an eating house that was acceptable.You dismounted and walked inside with Loki.The warrior boys loudly cheered about the glorious battle, even though they were injured. Morons.You picked at the meal, but you ate, knowing you’d need the energy to close the next gate that day.

Loki watched you carefully, but you stayed coherent enough to assure her that you were ok enough to keep traveling. When you finished eating, you returned to the horses to head to the next doorway.The group decided you were going to stop halfway there to rest for lunch as it was farther away than the others had been. None of them trusted you to travel that far.You tried to hide how drained you were, but you were exhausted, staring listlessly and unfocused as you rode. 

Sif rode up to Loki’s other side.“I don't understand the difference,” she told Loki softly so as to not disturb your listless half-dozing.“You mages aren't usually so drained by your magic and Sigyn has always been a strong sorceress. Why is this magic so draining on her?” Sif was curious and not asking maliciously.She really just wanted to know why this was different.

“Blood magic is not the same as the magic you see me or my mother use. It's a more physical form. It takes an individuals energy from the blood they spill to cast their spell. It drains them physically and mentally and can be extremely dangerous. That's why every time Sig closes a gate, she looks and feels drained. It's because she actually is. The magic I use takes a lot more power before I were to become drained like that,” he gestured to you.Sif nodded her agreement, accepting Loki’s explanation.There was a reason blood magic wasn’t allowed to be practiced on Asgard.She still looked understandably worried about you, and more urgently, your ability to stay on your horse. 

You managed to stay ahorse and awake until you found a village to have lunch in about halfway to the next gate.“We should rest here. We can continue onto the next gate after Sig gets some rest,” Loki told the others, getting more and more concerned about you as you rode. 

“There's a tavern, they should have lunch and Sig can rest there,” Thor agreed and the group started to dismount in front of said tavern.

Loki helped you down from the saddle. “Do you wish to eat now or rest first, Sig?” she asked you gently.

“Eat first,” you replied, ducking under Loki’s arm to wrap your arms around her waist. You trusted Loki to steer you where you needed to be while you closed your eyes for a moment and leaned your weight on her.Loki led you straight to an empty table and coaxed you into sitting down.She’d noticed how unsteady you were on your feet from closing the last doorway.It had been a miracle that you’d remained in the saddle.You ate what was placed in front of you without paying attention to what it actually was and laid your head on Loki’s shoulder as soon as the food was gone.Loki stood once she had finished eating and dragged you to your feet.She helped you to a room in the inn so you could get some desperately needed rest. 

“Do you wish for me to stay?” Loki asked after she’d gotten you tucked into bed.

“Only if you want to,” you murmured, mostly asleep the second you were lying down. 

“I’ll stay with you if you’re ok with that,” Loki would rather not leave you so defenseless.You nodded and moved over on the bed to make sure there was room for Loki to sit with you if she was so inclined. You closed your eyes again the second you’d moved.Loki settled on the bed next to you and summoned a book to read to pass the time. You wrapped your arms around Loki’s waist like she was your favorite plushie and used Loki’s lap as a pillow, purring softly as you got some much needed rest. Safe with your Loki. Loki smiled warmly and ran her fingers through your hair while you napped.She thought you were adorable and loved having you safe in her arms. 

You napped for a couple of hours before you stirred and sat up again, blushing a deep red at having used Loki as a pillow.Again.She was going to get annoyed if she kept getting used as a pillow.Loki didn't like being touched.You didn’t quite understand yet that you were the exception to that rule. It had only been a few days after all.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Loki asked you gently. 

“Better,” you replied and gave her a real smile. 

Loki’s smile grew even brighter and warmed your heart.“Wonderful. Though we should be heading out before night falls,”

You nodded. “We should have time for me to get the third doorway before dark,” you agreed and moved to get out of the bed.Loki nodded as well and you headed out to the tavern area where the morons were drinking.Thankfully, they were only drinking ale, so it hadn’t affected them much.They’d be fine by the time you made it to the next gate.It didn’t take long to get everyone back on the road.You rode next to Loki chatting with her as you rode.“Was the battle awful at the last gate?”

Loki shook her head.“Not really. At least, not for me. The others had a much harder time,” she teased the warrior morons.

“Of course they did,” you agreed with a smirk.“You're a much better fighter,” you told Loki warmly.

“He took all the easy ones!” Fandral protested, which just made you giggle. Annoying Fandral was a fond pastime from days long past.

“No. You just aren’t as great of a fighter as me,” Loki replied easily.Taunting Fandral was fun

You giggled even harder at their argument as Fandral spluttered that he was a great warrior.You all chatted for awhile and you eventually went back to reading your books.“So what do you think, Lady Sigyn?” Fandral asked you about…Something… you hadn’t been paying attention while you were reading. 

You saw that he was arguing with Loki over whatever it was.“I wasn't paying attention,” you admitted, “but whatever it was, I side with Loki,” you replied with a smirk. Loki smirked over at Fandral triumphantly.

“You can't take Loki's side without even listening to the argument!” Fandral protested while you turned your attention back to your book.

You flipped a page in the book as Fandral started to try to explain it again. You held up a hand to stop his explanation. “I can.I'm going to side with Loki regardless, so safe your breath,”

Loki’s smirk only grew.“Thank you, darling,” she replied warmly.

Fandral spluttered indignantly at you, the noble lady who wasn’t charmed by him.You smiled warmly at Loki. “Of course, Lokes,” you said brightly before you returned to your book. 

It wasn’t much longer before you approached the third gate.You vanished your book as you got closer.You could sense the fae better than any of the others and you were on alert for danger. “Will we be facing any resistance, darling?” Loki asked when she noted your glazed expression as you focused on your surroundings.

“Yes, but not how you mean,” you told Loki, your eyes unfocused as you focused instead on what you were feeling.“You're going to argue, but I have to deal with this one.She'll kill you all on sight,” you told Loki.

“Darling? What are you talking about?”

You were close enough now that your group could see the gate and the lone figure standing in front of it.A fae child, or so she appeared. “She's who I'm talking about,” you replied, pointing to the girl.

“And she is?” Loki asked impatiently.You weren’t being particularly clear or helpful.

You rolled your eyes and huffed just as impatiently.“She’s the realm I'm sealing away,” you told Loki too patiently.“I _did_ mention that she's sentient.That is her. To name her is to give her power,” you reminded her that there was power in the name of things.

Loki nodded her understanding once you’d spelled it out for her.“Are you sure I cannot help?” she asked.She didn’t want to leave you in danger, though she accepted that you knew the fae better than she did.

You considered that, considered your options. “ _You_ can come.They cannot.The soulbond should protect you, but there are two conditions,” you told Loki firmly.There could be no deviating from your conditions and you would leave Loki behind if she couldn’t agree to your terms.

Loki nodded while the others looked like they wanted to protest.They were supposed to protect you, not let you go into danger alone. “What do you require of me?”

“Don't speak to her unless she asks you a direct question.If she does. Do _not_ lie,” you told Loki firmly.Loki was the goddess of lies and sometimes her default was to lie or fib.She couldn’t do either in front of Underhill.You hesitated before you added.“I won't stop you from coming with me, but the other condition is that you cannot go before her with any kind of illusions. _Any_.She'll see through them and take it as an insult.I can face her alone and I won't ask that of you,” you added the last gently.You wouldn’t ask Loki to strip her last illusion. 

You couldn’t do that to her.

Loki shifted back to his male form.“No illusions. I may be the god of lies, but I know how to tell the truth, Sigyn,” he told you firmly.

It broke your heart what you had to do to get your point across. He hadn’t understood.

“No, Loki.No illusions, not even this one,” you told him gently.You knew what it would cost him to strip the last illusion.“I told you that I won't ask it of you.You can guard from here with the others.I won't ask you to strip the last illusion in front of them,” you indicated the others, reminded Loki that they were here.They would see, if he went through with this.

Loki sighed heavily once he understood what you meant.“Is this the only way I can come with you?” he finally asked.“I do not want you facing her alone,”

You nodded. “It's the only way.She takes great insult at any who come before her under illusion.And she is the one who enforces the rule that the fae cannot lie,” you explained.You then added. “She likes me, I'll be perfectly safe.You don't have to come the rest of the way.” You wouldn’t ask him to strip his last illusion in front of the others.

He sighed again and hesitated, but dropped the last illusion, appearing in his jotun form with his beautiful sapphire skin and scarlet eyes.He looked sheepish and afraid to be seen like this, but you just gave him a warm smile.He was your Loki no matter his form.“We do this together. We’re soul bound. You don’t have to do anything on your own anymore,” he told you firmly, determined to see this through with you.

There were gasps of shock from the morons.Sif and Thor were more polite about their curiosity. They'd all been told Loki was a jotun, but none of them had seen his true form until now.You stood on your toes to kiss his cheek and he blushed purple. “Thank you,” you told him, though the words were hard for you to say.You saw his nerves at the reaction of the morons, but he was more shocked by you kissing his cheek.You concentrated a moment and your own illusions faded.There were more gasps from the morons as they saw the scars all over your body from duels in the seelie court.You hadn’t told anyone about them. 

Loki would grill you about them later.For now, you took his hand and the pair of you walked down to where Underhill was waiting for you. You dropped Loki’s hand a few steps in front of the girl and took another step forward alone, leaving yourself as the focus of conversation to protect Loki.You dropped to one knee to be on the girl’s level while she looked over you both with ancient eyes that didn’t fit the form she wore.“Hello Tilly,” you greeted her gently.

“Siggy!!” she replied happily and you prayed to any god who would listen that Loki wouldn’t pick up that particular nickname.She looked at Loki.“Who's he?” she demanded suspiciously.She didn’t like strangers. 

“He's my soulmate,” you replied carefully, answering her question without naming Loki.“and my other best friend, besides you of course.” Loki wisely remained silent while you spoke with the child-shaped realm.He was immensely curious, but he wouldn’t put either of you in danger.

Underhill nodded, accepting the answer. “The Seelie Queen said you're trying to seal me away.She knows better than to lie to me,” she accused you. 

You smiled kindly.You could deal with Underhill if she continued being reasonable.“Seal away my friend?Not at all.The queen must be confused.I'm only closing a few gates that are in inconvenient places.You don't want more sad children like I was, right?The Gray Lords like taking children like me, and these gates are too close to places with lots of children.I want them safe,” you explained to her.You were careful to tell her the absolute truth, just twisted in your favor. 

She thought about that for a terrifyingly long time.“Stealing children is bad,” she finally agreed and you nearly breathed a sigh of relief.“You'll come visit me again?” she asked softly.

Shit.

You had to agree.There were no other options.You also had to be careful about it.“I will in the future when it is safe,” you replied, making the promise since you had no other choice. 

Underhill hugged you.“Then you can close the doors,” she looked at Loki and you could see that she was looking not at him, but into his very soul.She was a realm of magic and could do such things.“I like him,” she finally said and you breathed another sigh of relief.It wouldn’t be good if she didn’t like Loki, or decided he needed to die.You couldn’t take on an entire realm and hope to win.“He can take care of you for me,” she added before she bounced back through the doorway to her realm.

You sighed heavily in relief. Loki brought back his Asgardian illusion once she was gone.“Are you alright, darling?” he asked, knowing how difficult that conversation had been for you.

You nodded and stood again.It was emotionally draining to keep up that conversation with her, to be so careful not to offend her.“One must tread carefully around her.It's a good thing she likes me and was being reasonable today,” you told Loki. 

He nodded and you got to work on closing the doorway.Loki stayed at your side, wary of Underhill and not trusting that she would keep her word.That doorway was even harder to close than the others.Underhill said you could close it, but she wasn’t making it easy on you.You managed, but the color seemed to drain from you when the doorway was closed.Your hair had lost its vibrancy, your eyes dull.You swayed, fighting to keep your feet under you. Loki’s arms were around you in an instant, holding you on your feet.You held onto him, exhausted, letting your head rest on his chest for a moment.“Tilly didn't have to make it so hard…” you grumbled softly.

“She said you could close the doorway. Why did she make it so hard?”

“Because she can? Because that’s how the fae are and she rules all of them? Because she still doesn’t _like_ that I’m closing them?” you whined too exhausted for existential questioning.

Loki sighed.“Come on, darling. Let’s get back to the palace,”

“No!” you protested, looking up at him horrified.“There’s still two more gates, we can’t go back yet!!” you continued protesting, distressed by the suggestion that you were failing and needed to go back home.

“Darling, you can barely stand on your own,” he told you gently.

“I’ll sleep it off and we can close the last two tomorrow,” you insisted.You didn’t want to fail Mama Frigga and you didn’t want the Asgardian children in danger.

“One gate at a time, darling. Two nearly has you passing out,” Loki insisted.

“There’s only two left. I’ll be fine,” you tried to reassure him. “Then we can go back to the palace,”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“I want this done,” you told him softly and stood on your own again.“Once it’s done then we can go home to a hot bath and comfortable beds,” you added wistfully.

Loki sighed, but gave in, knowing it was no use arguing against duty.“Alright. But let’s head to an inn so you can eat and rest,”

You nodded and took his arm to walk back to the horses and the others.“Did you defeat the vicious little girl child?” Fandral teased Loki. 

You glared at Fandral. “That was an entire realm personified as a child. She could have killed us all where we stand and not broken a sweat,” you informed him with a snarl.

Loki was also glaring at Fandral. “Magical beings are more powerful than anything else. You would do well to remember that,” he told Fandral coldly.Fandral wisely shut up and you headed to the inn in the nearby town.

Loki got you settled at a table with food in front of you and stayed by your side. You knew he was worried about how exhausted you were. You nearly passed out and your colors were so muted. You were still unsteady on your feet.“You really should get some rest, darling. That last gate took a lot out of you,” Loki told you the second your plate was empty. 

You nodded, noting how worried everyone was and got to your feet to head to your room.You had your own, but you’d already told Loki he was welcome to share with you, no matter what form he was in. Loki took you up on the offer.He was concerned over you and not willing to let you be alone when you were so drained.“I told you this wasn’t going to be easy. You know why Mama Frigga won’t let you learn blood magic…” you reminded him as you headed upstairs, your arms around Loki’s waist as you walked.

“I know, but I worry about the toll it is taking on you. I know the dangers of blood magic, but seeing it first hand helps me better understand Mother’s warnings,”

“Please don’t think I’m weak because of this,” you told him softly. “I don’t want you to think I’m one of the helpless feather brained noble ladies you despise…” it was one of your concerns if Loki kept seeing you weak like this. 

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to you, cupping your face in his hands to make you look up at him. “I would never think you weak, darling.I know how difficult blood magic is.I know how hard this is for you and I see you persevering despite how difficult it is for you.In fact, after all this, I consider you one of the strongest people I know. Do you understand?” he demanded firmly.

You gave him a warm, exhausted smile.“Understood, my prince,” you told him with a hint of teasing in your voice. 

He smirked in reply, glad you were still up for sarcasm and sass.“Good,” he replied warmly and wrapped his arm back around your shoulders to steer you to your room. You headed straight to the bed to crash and made sure there was plenty of room for him in the bed too.You knew he wasn’t going to leave you alone.

Loki read for awhile while you rested, before he got some sleep himself, wrapping you safely in his arms. You gave him a warm smile when he pulled you into his arms, but didn’t stir.You were exhausted and too drained to wake.It was extremely powerful dangerous magic you were using and the doorways were immensely powerful as well.

You woke right after dawn and smiled at Loki.Your color had returned and you looked better at least.“Good morning, prince,” you greeted him warmly.You found that waking in his arms was a pleasant way to start your day.

He easily returned the smile.“Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” you told him.Your smile was still a little tired, but that could easily be due to the early hour.

Loki wasn’t quite sure whether to believe you, but finally nodded, accepting your word.“Alright. Should we head out to the next door?”

You nodded and climbed out of the bed, riding clothes shimmering into place as you did. “So how long before you grill me on every detail of my conversation with Tilly?” you asked him lightly as you collected the others and breakfast to eat in the saddle. 

Loki smirked. “Since you brought it up…” he teased.

You giggled in reply. “Ask and you shall receive,” you told him warmly.Your group mounted up quickly and set off towards the next doorway.

Loki turned to you once you were settled on your horses.“So, what did you and a magical realm talk about?” he teased.

You rolled your eyes. “You were there for the entire conversation, princeling,” you teased him right back, much as you’d done with him as a child.

He chuckled.“The fact that a magical realm likes me was certainly shocking to hear,”

You laughed. “Well Tilly likes me so I’m not surprised she likes you too,” you replied warmly.

“A magical realm was speaking to you and _likes_ you?” Fandral asked stupidly, eavesdropping on your conversation.“Someone _likes_ you?” he added even more stupidly in Loki’s direction.

Loki ignored the moron.“Are you actually friends with her, darling?”

You nodded.“I didn’t know what she was when I first met her, but she was so glad for someone to talk to and be nice to her. She’s the reason I survived when most of the other changelings didn’t,”

“Then I’m grateful to her for keeping you safe,”

You nodded. “She did keep me safe and helped me learn to control the fae magic. And she made the queen and gray lords be... not nice... but bearable. Or at least let me hide with her when they weren’t,” you added with a shrug when he looked horrified at how you were treated. 

When he finally got his emotions under control again he spoke. “I’m glad she made your life there a bit more bearable,”

“Me too,” you agreed. “The gray lords didn’t much like a mongrel in their court, especially one as powerful as I am. At least not until I came of age, then I was suddenly useful,”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them. You’re home now,” Loki reminded you.He was so relieved that you were home.So were you.Asgard was your home and you were beyond grateful to be back here, back among your people, back with the princes you grew up with. 

“The gray lords are powerful, Lokes. I doubt they’re going to just let me go without a fight…” you reminded him, though you were hesitant to say more about fae politics.

“Meaning what, exactly?” he demanded with a scowl.If any of them even dare to mess with you, they would have to deal with him first.Loki’s overprotective nature was as legendary as his temper.

You sighed and committed yourself to the explanation.“The gray lords are the most powerful of the fae,” you explained.“Besides the queens of the two courts. Their will is law and they dislike being defied. The soulbond will protect me from having to marry one of the fae, but that doesn’t mean the other gray lords won’t want me returned to the court,” you looked away with a blush when your tongue slipped.And you hoped Loki hadn’t caught the wording.

“Other gray lords?” he asked and you cursed to yourself.

You sighed heavily. “Of course you caught that…” you grumbled at him.“Too observant for your own good…”

“Don’t avoid the subject, Sigyn. Tell me, please. Let me help,” he pleaded.He wanted so desperately to be able to help you, protect you.

You sighed and stared at the pommel of your saddle instead of looking at him. Your voice was soft, shy, nervous, when you spoke again.

“ _I’m_ one of the gray lords,”


	14. Chapter 14

Loki pulled his horse to a stop and you were forced to follow suit.The two of you were at the back of the group, so it took them a few paces to realize you’d stopped and they stopped too, waiting for you to catch up.They seemed to realize that you were in the middle of an important conversation and didn’t come interrupt or eavesdrop. 

Loki had a serious look on his face when he turned to you.“Explain,” he told you firmly, his voice nearly icy.He softened a little when he added “Please,”

You didn’t quickly know what explanation he was asking for, but you started talking anyway.“I told you the gray lords are the most powerful of the fae. I have the magical power and physical fighting ability after years of duels for my life to qualify. I was ‘awarded’ the title when I came of age…” you were leaving a lot out, but that was the bare bones of it.Loki reevaluated the scars you hadn’t been coherent enough to hide back behind your illusions after closing the doorway.You wondered what he was looking at and blushed when you saw your arms and realized your scars were visible.You quickly threw your illusions back into place.You looked exactly the same, but minus the old battle scars.

Loki didn’t comment, though you knew he’d question you about the scars later.Instead he asked.“So you technically have a noble standing among the fae?” he was trying to get his head around what a gray lord was.

You nodded your agreement. “I do. I was the first new gray lord in at least 500 years,” you added as if that mattered.

Loki looked impressed anyway.He considered more implications of you being among the gray lords.“Will they try and bring you back to Underhill?” he asked.

You nodded again.“It looks really bad on the court that one of the gray lords abandoned Underhill in preference of the mortal realms…” you explained.It really did look bad on them that you’d left.They’d been searching for you since you had, which is why you’d had to hide on Midgard.

“When, in reality, they know you aren’t truly fae? That you were born an Asgardian goddess?”

You considered that.“I don’t think they realized that I’m an Asgardian goddess. They don’t know much about Asgard. And probably assumed only the royal family receives godhead,” you explained with a shrug.You hadn’t known until Odin had announced yours that you were a goddess.You owed him another explanation, though. “Also the gray lords are higher ranked than simple nobility,” you told him.“We’re the princes and princesses of the fae, at least in terms as you would understand them,”

Loki nodded, accepting your explanation.“Is there anything else I should know?”

“Probably a lot of things, but none urgent,” you replied with a smirk.Of course there were tons more things he probably needed to know.You just couldn’t think what they were at the moment.

“Will you tell me when we get back to the palace?” he asked, misunderstanding what you meant.

“I just meant that I’m sure there are things I’m not thinking of that you ought to know or would want to know. I’ll tell you if or when they become important or come to me,” you told him warmly.

“Alright. I can agree to that,”

“Did she just say she’s a fairy princess?” Fandral demanded loudly.Apparently they’d wandered back close enough to eavesdrop.You blushed and got shy again, curling in on yourself. 

Loki glared at Fandral.“Would you shut up, you imbecile?” he snarled, jumping to defend you.

“But she’s a _fairy princess_!!” Fandral protested loudly as if it really mattered what your rank was. Or that you were half fae.

“She is of nobility in two different realms. What of it?” he asked Fandral as if Fandral was stupid.He was correct of course.Thor’s moronic friends were morons.Fandral most especially.

You groaned since you saw the childlike glee on Fandral’s face.He was annoying and obsessed with the fact that he thought this was some kind of fairy tale.“The courts of the fae are nothing like the fairy stories we were told as children, you moron,” you glared at him.You had to get this point across to him now before he did something stupid.“Do you really think I would have gone through so much to escape if they were? Now kindly shut up about it before I let L,” you growled.You were uncomfortable drawing so much attention or being so firm, but he had to know.It was important.

Loki smirked, looking proud of you.“You should listen to her, Fandral. I’m about ready to stab you anyway,” he added the last nonchalantly.He was just so casual about the prospect of stabbing his brother’s moronic friend.You didn’t blame him.At all.

Fandral wisely shut up. 

You rode for awhile longer and reached the area of the fourth gate midmorning.You put your book away as you got near, since you could sense potential danger from the fae better than any of the others.You noted that Loki was sticking close to you.He was worried after the previous day and how drained you’d been after the last gate.

“There's nothing waiting for us,” you told the part as you approached.You were still nervous.You didn’t trust the apparent safety of this gate.After the last two were so well protected, it seemed strange that this one was unguarded.Just because Tilly was allowing you to close the gates, it didn’t mean she was going to be making it easy on you.It wasn’t her way. It also didn’t mean the fae were going to let you, or would make it easy on you if they did.

Loki noticed your nerves and gave you a reassuring smile.“We will remain on guard, don’t worry, Sig,”

“I don't like this, not after the last two doorways being so well guarded,” you confessed as you dismounted.You were close enough to the doorway that you needed to walk the rest of the way.The group dismounted to walk with you.

Loki stuck close to your side.“I’ll be right beside you the whole time,” he promised.You could tell that he understood your worry.He would do anything and everything to keep you safe while you dealt with the doorways. 

The whole group stood around you and the doorway, weapons drawn and alert for danger as you sliced your palm open, summoning the power you needed to close the doorway. You spread your blood across both of your palms and gripped the edges of the doorway and tried to pull it closed.It wouldn’t budge no matter how much you tugged on it.You cursed loudly and in multiple languages as you let the power fade.It wouldn’t close and wasting power wouldn’t fix anything. 

You turned to the group.“I have to go through.There's something on the other side holding the door open,” you told them while they were all staring in awe at your ability to curse like a sailor.That wasn’t something typical of Asgardian ladies.

Loki looked nervous.He did _not_ want you going into Underhill when the fae were desperate to get you back to rule in the seelie court. “Can anyone go with you?” he asked you gently.He wouldn’t let you face the danger along, not if there was anything he could do about it. 

You considered that and finally nodded. “I can take two through with me safely,” you told Loki. You also knew that he needed to determine who was coming with you.“Whoever trusts me the most, or whoever you want to come with us, Trickster,” you told Loki. He would feel better being able to choose who came with the pair of you.Of course, he was going to be one of the two you brought through with you. 

You were also much too close to Underhill and the creatures living on the other side to use his name or any variation of it. 

Loki nodded and didn’t even consider before he turned to Thor.“Brother, would you be willing to come with us?” he trusted Thor with his life, and more importantly, with yours and your safety. He had fought side by side with Thor for centuries and while they didn’t always get along, the two fought well together. 

Thor nodded immediately.“Of course,” Thor replied automatically.He seemed offended that Loki had even thought he had to ask.Thor looked to his friends. “Guard the gate on this end,” he told them firmly as he gripped Mjolnir more securely in his hand. 

You looked them both over. You hesitated a moment for what you needed to do next to protect the three of you, but you steeled yourself to get it done.“I don't know what's waiting for us on the other side.I can give us some additional safeguards, if you trust me,” you told them both.You turned your attention to Loki “and if you don't mind if I borrow a little power.You could use Asgardian magic for what you needed to. You knew Loki would rather you use his magic than drain yourself more trying to use your own. 

Loki offered you his hand without any hesitation.“Take what you need,” he seemed relieved to be able to help you in any way, shape, or form. 

You took his hand and after a small nod of thanks, used his power to cast illusions on the boys.It took a surprisingly little amount of power, mostly due to your own skill and experience.You lengthened their hair braided down past their shoulders, pointed their ears, changed their eye colors to tri-colored.You let the feel of fae magic surround them, disguising them as fae.“That should help at least until we know what we're dealing with,” you told them.You couldn’t help appreciate how handsome they looked, disguised as fae.“Remember, don't use any of our names while we're there.Not even nicknames.It’s too dangerous when they’re looking for me,” you reminded them firmly.When they nodded their agreement, you took Thor’s hand too.You had to have physical contact with them to escort them safely through the doorway. “Ready?” you asked them.They both nodded and let you take the lead.

You kept a firm grip on both of their hands to lead them through the doorway.You couldn’t let them go until you were all safely through.Time and locations could get a little wibbly-wobbly when non-fae travelled through the doorways.

You hoped whatever was waiting for you on the other side wasn’t too awful for the three of you to handle.

You were beyond grateful that you didn’t have to face this challenge alone.


	15. Chapter 15

You held on tightly to both of the boy’s hands as you entered the doorway.You didn’t know exactly where the doorway would drop you in Underhill, or what you’d be facing when you went through.You also had to make sure you held onto the boys tightly.They could get lost so easily and separated so easily.You were the only constant, since you were fae.It was dangerous for non-fae to travel through the doorways without a guide. 

When you stepped through the doorway you were in a grassy field under a warm bright sky.It looked nearly identical to Asgard. The only distinguishing feature was the feel of Underhill.The entire realm was made of magic and you could feel it to your bones.You could tell that Loki felt the difference two when his grip on your hand changed as he took in the magic around you.

You dropped the guys’ hands when you were safely on the other side.You cast around with your senses.You could feel the fae here, you just couldn’t see them.Yet.

“Be careful boys, they’re here,” you told them both.Loki gripped his dagger more securely in his grip and Thor did the same with Mjolnir.

“We’re ready, Lady,” Loki replied carefully.Thor nodded his agreement.You were all being careful not to use names here.Names had power under normal circumstances.In Underhill it was worse.

In front of you?

Names were dangerous indeed.

Beyond dangerous.

So you reached out with your senses and took Loki’s hand when you felt it.You held out your hand toward a spot in front of you, much like Stark did when using his repulsors.“Blast that spot, prince,” you told Loki.He nodded and raised his hand as well and you sent green and purple bolts of magic at the spot you had told him.The glamour-shield shimmered when you did.Loki smirked when he understood and you both threw more power at the shield. 

It vanished and you could see the group of fae that were waiting for you to step further into Underhill.The creatures who faced you were mostly all hideous creatures.They were half animals, trees, plants. They were creatures with horns and scales who didn’t look fae as you looked fae.You were one of the elven-like fae from the seelie court.These were fae monsters from the unseelie court. 

One of the fae stepped away from the group while Loki and Thor stepped closer to you to defend you.This fae looked fae as you did.A tall man with long black hair braided nearly down to his ankles and the pointed ears of the seelie fae. He smirked at you.He thought he had you outnumbered. By numbers he did, but by power, you would put your bets on the Asgardians with you.“Look my loyal subjects, it's the lost seelie princess. And a couple of lordlings,” he bought your illusions over the boys and thought they were fae lords.Of course he would.Why would a seelie Gray Lady be out with Asgardians?It made way more sense for you to be in the company of fae lords. “I wonder how much her queen will pay for her safe return.Shall we find out my subjects?” he asked the crowd behind him, who cheered their approval.It really didn’t sound like your return to the seelie queen would be safe in any way, shape, or form.

Loki and Thor steeled themselves at your sides.They would both protect you at any cost, though Loki as your soulbond would defend his own life on top of yours.If you died, he would as well. 

/Kill the speaker.The others should scatter with no leader/ You told Loki as you looked over the crowd of unseelie fae behind him. 

You looked closer at the man and made a quick decision on the best way to get out of this.There was going to be a fight.That couldn’t be helped.Not easily, anyway, but you could give your trio an edge.“I am not going with you,” you told the speaker.You glared at him and saw through him to his truename.“With my men as witness, I name you Sholto, King of the Slaugh, Gray Lord of the Unseelie court, Lord of the Shadows,” his illusion shattered under your words and you all saw the man as he truly was with wings and scales.Loki and Thor would be able to fight him more effectively if they saw his true form. 

You summoned a black-bladed sword, prepared to jump into the battle if the Asgardians would accept your help.The battle would happen.Sholto roared in rage at his illusion being shattered.Loki smirked.He knew how that felt as you’d done it to him already. 

“Capture her!” Sholto ordered his people, gesturing to you.

Your trio jumped into action as you were swarmed.Loki went straight for Sholto, leaving the rest of the fae to you and Thor.“Oaf, stay with the Lady,” Loki ordered as he rushed Sholto.Thor stuck close to you while the two of you fought the underlings.Loki was a faster fighter, which was needed to face down the fae.He could also fight with magic.Thor’s brute-force style fighting would be better on the unseelie creatures.Loki and Thor had fought together for centuries and knew each other’s fighting styles so well and you saw how much they trusted each other in the battle.

That didn’t mean you were some helpless princess locked in a tower. 

You fought entirely with your black-bladed sword.It sliced through your opponents like butter as it was made of cold iron.One of the few things the fae were weak to was cold iron and you used it effortlessly now.Thor watched your back, guarding you with Mjolnir.

You saw that Loki would best Sholto.Sholto had skill.All the Gray Lords did.Loki had more skill, more speed, and more brains.“Trickster!” you called when you saw that Loki had Sholto on the ropes.You threw him your sword.It was the fastest thing that would work. You obviously trusted him to entrust him with your iron sword.“Use this!” you told him. 

Loki caught it in one hand without taking his eyes off of Sholto.He swung the blade expertly and in one smooth motion cut the man down.It slid through the fae with no resistance, cutting him in half, and very thoroughly killing him.

As you’d predicted, the second Sholto was dead, his followers all fled and his power faded from the doorway behind you.He’d been holding it open and now that he was dead, you were free to close it once you went back through the doorway. 

Loki rushed over to you when the fae had fled.He checked you over, worry clear in his expression.“Are you alright, darling?” he asked as he checked you over.

You gave him a reassuring smile.“I’m alright.Are you?”

He gave you a warm smile. He seemed pleased that you’d cared.“I’m fine. Not to worry.” There wasn’t even a scratch on him.

“Thank the gods,” you said, relieved and took your sword back from him before he questioned it of why it had cut through Sholto and the bodies around you all.

“I’m fine too,” Thor grumbled that neither you nor Loki cared about him.Of course you’d both been more concerned about your soulbond.Plus Thor was a god and could take care of himself.He had relaxed now that you were safe from the fae, now that your task in Underhill was done.

“We know, brother,” Loki replied with a smirk and an eyeroll.Thor never changed.

You vanished your sword again and took both of their hands again. “We should get out of here before anyone else comes to check on the doorway,” you told them.“Sholto's magic is gone, so I can close the doorway now,”

Loki and Thor both nodded.They wanted out of here and back to safety.Loki brushed a stray lock of hair back behind your ear. “After this gate is closed, we should get some food. You’ll need it after that, Sigyn,”

Sigyn.

He’d said your name.

The one thing you told him not to do.

All of the color drained from your face as you stared in horror. 

You glared at him, horrified and pissed as hell.You gripped both of their hands tighter and all but dragged them through the doorway as fast as you could.They were both so shocked that they didn’t fight you as you dragged them through the doorway. 

You glared up at Loki with power sparking around you in your anger.“What part of 'no names in underhill' do you _not_ understand?” you snarled at him when you were safely on the other side and met back up with Sif and the warriors three.

Loki looked horrified at what he’d done and how his silver tongue had slipped.His silver tongue never failed him and yet.And yet.Today it had and he had put you all in danger with that one misspoken word. 


	16. Chapter 16

Loki looked horrified when he realized what he had done.“I’m so sorry, darling. This is all new to me-” he tried to explain quickly.He looked ashamed of what he’d done.At least he had the decency to look ashamed. 

You glared at him again and turned to the others with panic and anger in your eyes.“Get to the horses and be ready to ride out. _Now_. I’ve got to get this closed,” you snarled at them.There was no time to be nice.Not with the doorway still open.“Every single fae hunting me will know _exactly_ what doorway we're at,” you reminded them all for the reason for the rule about no names.The others rushed to prepare the horses and mounted while you worked on closing the doorway. 

Loki wisely remained silent as you worked.He knew you were rightly pissed at him.More at the situation than him, though.It was a simple mistake.It was just a potentially deadly simple mistake.

You drew a wickedly sharp blade, this one much larger than the belt knife you _had_ been using for this.This blade was one of your battle blades and as long as your forearm.You gripped the dagger carefully and draw a long line down your arm, wincing in pain as you cut deeper and longer than you had for any other doorway.There was no time to pussyfoot around about this doorway.You heard Loki’s gasp in sympathy at your pain and what you were doing.He didn’t approve.It wasn’t his choice.Not this time. 

You gathered more blood, more power to shut this doorways as fast as possible.You ignored the drain, even as you shivered from drawing so much power at once from the power of your blood.You drew even more power to charm the area to keep any new doorways from being created here for a long, long time. 

You turned to face the others with the same panicky edge to your tone and expression.“We've got to move on.Now. It's not safe here,” you told them firmly and started back to the horses on shaky legs. 

Loki stopped you, his hands on your shoulders, steadying you.“Wait just a moment, darling,” he told you, though you were nearly too dazed with power drain to understand or comprehend what he was saying.He held you to him while his glowing green hand went over the bleeding wound on your arm, sealing it so it would stop bleeding.Once the bleeding had stopped, Loki’s arm wrapped around your shoulders and he rushed you over to your horses.Everyone else was mounted already. You swung into the saddle of your horse, focused on getting the Hel out of here.“We have to go, now,” Loki directed the others. 

“They shouldn't be able to come through here. I spelled the area to block more gates, but…” you weren’t thinking clearly due to exhaustion and power drain.It was safer to get out of there, just in case.Loki nodded in understanding and you could see he was feeling guilt for his slip up.You kicked your mare into a gallop, terrified of being caught here.You trusted the others to catch up and keep up.Loki caught up with you quickly.The others followed just behind. 

You finally consented to slow the headlong panicked gallop once you were out of your ability to sense the clearing.You sighed in relief.“We should be far enough away now,” you told the others softly.You were visibly wilting as the adrenaline rush of terror finally wore off. 

Loki looked over at you, extremely concerned over your state.You were holding onto the saddle-horn to keep on your horse’s back and trusting that the others would lead you safely to your next destination.You were too drained to do anything for yourself.Blood magic was draining enough, it took magic from the user’s body, and the user’s life-force if too much blood magic was used.You’d drawn the heat from your body, drawn on your fae power, and the exhaustion was bone numbing as you sat shivering in your horse’s saddle.Loki rode closer and reached out his hand with a cloak in his hands.It was green and fur-lined.And you were sure it belonged to Loki.You reached out a shaky hand to take it and managed to drape it over yourself.“We must find an inn or tavern, now.She’s in bad shape,” Loki told the others as you went back to staring listlessly at the pommel of your horse’s saddle.

Thor consulted the map, judging your location after your headlong gallop.“There's a village not far from here,” he told Loki.

“Then let’s go. She needs to rest, desperately,” you could hear the fear and worry in Loki’s voice as he spoke. 

Thor led the way to the village.Everyone looked concerned at how listless and exhausted you looked.You were drained even more than usual from closing that doorway.You were wilted and it seemed your vibrancy was diminished, your very colors faded. 

“You two might want to figure out how to break her illusion spell on you.You look like fae,” Sif reminded Thor and Loki.You hadn’t had an opportunity to remove the illusions from them.

“I can try it,” Loki told her.He looked to you.“Sig?” you blearily looked over at him.“Sig, what do I have to do break your illusion?” he asked once he could get your attention. 

You blinked quickly and tried to focus on the words to make them form a coherent sentence.Really, it was amazing you were staying on your horse.“You can dispel it just like any other illusion.I cast it with your magic,” you told him softly. You hoped your words made sense.They seemed to, since Loki focused for a moment and the illusions on him and Thor both shattered so they looked like themselves again.

You were mostly asleep in the saddle by the time you reached the village.You only half-woke when the horses stopped in front of the tavern.You didn’t wake enough to notice any of what was going on around you.Loki dismounted and helped you down from your horse. He immediately swept you up into his arms.You yelped a protest.“You’re dead on your feet, love.And it’s my fault.Let me take care of you,” Loki bid you gently. Your head crashed onto his shoulder, too exhausted to fight him. 

The innkeeper gave Loki a room, which he carried you to quickly and tucked you into bed gently.He kissed your forehead.“Rest, darling.I will watch over you,” he bid you softly.You nodded and were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

*

Loki stayed with you the entire time you were asleep.You stayed asleep for long hours, recovering your strength.It was afternoon when you woke again, cracking your eyes open and sitting up slowly.“Hey Lokes,” you said softly when you woke and saw him sitting on the bed next to you.You gave him a warm smile.

Loki smiled in return. “Rest well, Sig?” he asked you gently. 

You nodded.“I did,” you replied softly and moved to get out of the bed.You needed to get to the last gate and you were recovered enough for that. 

Loki put a hand on your shoulder.“You need to rest for a little while longer, darling. You haven’t completely regained your strength,” you could hear the concern in his tone.

“I'll be fine,” you told him, though you knew the words were unconvincing.You weren’t technically lying.You couldn’t lie.Especially not to him.

“You need rest, darling. Don’t argue with me,” Loki told you firmly.

“Stubborn and bossy,” you huffed at him.You stuck your tongue out at him, teasing.

“I’m only trying to keep you safe,” he replied.You could hear the guilt in his voice, see it etched on his face. 

“I know,” you said softly.“And that last gate seems to have scared you…” you added carefully, not quite entirely sure of his mood. 

Loki nodded and sighed heavily.“I made a mistake and said your name. I’m not accustomed to fae rules. It is all new to me. I haven’t had a chance to study more on the subject,” he explained as if that made it better.

“It's alright, Lokes. It was just a mistake,” you reassured him.You’d calmed down a lot now that you were safe.Now that you were all safe.“Everything worked out ok.Hopefully after the last gate we don't have to deal with the fae again for a long, long time…” you said wistfully, though you knew that wasn’t likely.Not when you were a Gray Lady and the other Gray Lords would be after you until they got you back to Underhill. 

“We will have to wait and see. After what you told me, they don’t seem to be the type to give up easily,” Loki replied, echoing your thoughts.

You sighed.“They don't give up easily and they live forever unless someone goes out of their way to kill them. But it'll be harder for them to get to Asgard and they won't think to look for me on Midgard for a long time, since they know for sure I'm here,” you reassured him.

“I hope you’re right. I would hate to see something happen to you, darling,”

“Me too,” you agreed with a smirk. Then before he could grump at you to go back to sleep you asked. “Is there anything to eat?”

Loki smiled warmly and nodded. “Would you like me to get you something?”

“That would be appreciated,” you replied softly. “Though I’m perfectly capable of going with you. I’m not weak or helpless…” you reminded him firmly.You couldn’t, wouldn’t, have him thinking you some helpless maiden in need of constant defending. 

He gave you a warm smile.“I know, my darling soulbond. You have more strength than I originally believed. You are truly extraordinary,”

You gave him a warm smile in return, blushing a little at the praise.“High praise from the prince of Asgard,” you teased to lighten the mood again. 

He smirked in reply. “Indeed. You should count yourself lucky,” he teased right back.

“Very lucky, indeed,” you replied with a smirk. 

Loki chuckled. “Get some more rest, darling. We will head to the last doorway in the morning,” he bid you gently.

You laughed. “You promised me something to eat first,” you reminded him and he chuckled.“Or do I have to go get it myself after all?”

“Right. I’ll be right back, darling,” he stood from the bed and left the room. 

The warriors and Thor all looked up when Loki came into the eating room of the inn alone.“Brother, is something wrong?” Thor spoke their concern.He didn’t think Loki would leave you alone. 

Loki shook his head. “I’m simply getting her something to eat. Don’t fret, brother. She’s fine.” Thor sighed in relief.One of the serving women handed over a huge tray of food to Loki, enough for two hungry Asgardians.It was noted that Loki hadn’t eaten either.

When he returned, you had moved from the bed, sitting on the couch by the fire, which you had stoke up.You were still shivering as you sat next to it, trying to get warm.You smiled up at Loki when he returned and moved to help him with the tray of food. Loki shook his head and set the tray down on the table in front of the couch.He summoned a blanket with a warming spell and draped it around you.“Better?”

You gave him a warm smile and cuddled the blanket around yourself.“Much. Haven’t been able to get warm,” you admitted softly.Your words betrayed how drained you were.It was spring in Asgard and plenty warm. You only couldn’t get warm due to power drain and blood magic.

“You need to rest and recharge. You used way too much blood to close that doorway,” Loki told you knowingly.He knew the basics about blood magic, even if he wasn’t allowed to learn how to use it.

You nodded your agreement.You wouldn’t argue when it would involve lying.It had been too much blood and too much magic, but you’d had to get out of there in a hurry.Loki was also stubborn about you being in no shape to close another doorway.At least not yet.He also felt terrible, so he was overprotectively taking care of you to make himself feel better and try to make his mistake up to you.You would let him get away with it for awhile and contentedly sat next to the fire with your heated blanket and the pleasant company of your soulbond. “So how’d you like your glimpse of underhill?”

“The land itself was beautiful to say the least, and so full of magic.The other fae, were not nearly so beautiful,” he commented, but his comment was a question, questioning why they weren’t elvish like fae like you were.

“Those were the fae of the unseelie court. Of course they weren’t beautiful. There’s a reason I disguised you as seelie fae,” you explained.

Loki looked confused. “And what reason was that?”

“A few actually. One, it wouldn’t make sense for a Gray Lady of the seelie court to be traveling with unseelie fae. Two, you’re handsome enough to pass as seelie fae with just a light illusion, the oaf ?” you shrugged. “He’d needed more work, but even he could pass for a seelie lord. Three, the unseelie court is the dark court. The fae that look like me, nearly like the elves of Alfheim are part of the seelie court, the light court. The monsters and creatures are part of the unseelie court,” you explained.Loki nodded along, accepting your explanation.You went back to your meal when he didn’t say anything else.You were worried you’d upset him.He was hard to read sometimes and you tried to come up with something else to talk about.

“I’m so sorry about what I did in Underhill. You warned me and I still slipped up and it put you in danger,” Loki told you again, his voice full of guilt.

Oh, that was what was upsetting him.

You’d thought that was past you now.You’d forgiven him already.It was just a mistake.

You gave him a warm reassuring smile.“It’s alright, Lokes,” you reassured him. “Everything turned out alright,”

“True. But you are not looking well, darling. You can barely even keep yourself warm,” Loki reminded you worriedly.

You nodded.“Blood magic is taxing. One of the many reasons your mother won’t let you learn it,” you reminded him right back. You both knew all of this already.

“I know. And now I see exactly why,”

You nodded.“There is also little honor in it as most blood mages use the blood of others instead of their own, making their victims take the consequences and power instead of the mage themselves,”

“Which is another reason Mother refused to allow it to be taught in Asgard,”

You nodded.“I’m sure it is. That’s why it’s usually forbidden. I am not nearly so dishonorable as to do such a thing,” you made a face, telling him clearly what you thought of people who would do such a thing.

“I know. Even when I’ve offered to help, you always refuse,”

“That and in this case your blood wouldn’t help. Only mine. I’m fae and a Gray Lady. As I said, there are few with the power to open and close the doorways. Only the gray lords, the queens, and Tilly herself are capable of it,” you explained.There really weren’t that many who could open and close the doorways. 

Loki nodded. “I understand, but the offer stands. If you need my help for any reason, you only need to ask. I want to make this easier on you in any way I can.I know there is not much we can do besides keep you safe, but if there is anything, any of us will help you in any way we can,” Loki told you.He really did want to help you in any way he could and you could tell he felt bad that he couldn’t do more.

You nodded. “And it’s appreciated. At least there’s only one left,” you told him tiredly.

“One that we will not be dealing with until tomorrow morning,” Loki told you firmly. 

You sighed.“You’re right,” you admitted softly.You used a touch of Asgardian power to summon your iron sword.“Just in case there are fae around,” you told Loki as you laid it on the table where he could reach it.It spoke to how much you trusted him that you gave him a blade that could kill you easier than slicing butter. 

“Do you think the fae would attack here?”

You shook you head. “I don’t, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, especially since I’m not in much shape to help if there’s trouble, besides letting you use my blade,”

“I’ll be with you, darling. I won’t leave you alone with how exhausted you are,” Loki knew how low on power you were.

You gave him a warm smile. “Of course you won’t. I expect nothing less of my best friend, and I’d do the same for you in the same situation,” you might’ve been a bit in denial that this relationship was quickly moving from friends to more.But maybe, just maybe… You gave Loki a shy smile.“You know the soulbond doesn’t mean we have to be anything more than friends,” you told him softly, you didn’t want to push him or pressure him.You didn’t want him to feel forced.You then added hesitantly.“Unless you’d like for there to be more…?” you trailed off, leaving the sentence a question that he could answer or not as he chose.

“I would love nothing more for this to become more. But only if you want it. I don’t wish to force you into anything,” he told you, sounding as nervous as you felt. 

You leaned across the couch and kissed his cheek.Your lips were nearly as cold as his cheek and that was _never_ a good sign.“I’d love nothing more,”


	17. Chapter 17

That part of your relationship settled, you returned to your meal.You were staying here until morning to recover, so you could spend some time relaxing with Loki before you returned to bed.So you curled up with him on the couch and summoned a book to read.“According to the Midgardians, we’re married,” you told him dryly once you’d read for a little while, indicating the book you were reading as the source of this tidbit of information.

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking interested.“I wonder where they got that idea…” he mused, but wasn’t upset by the silly Midgardians. 

So you upped the ante.“They also think you gave birth to an eight-legged horse,” you added with a smirk.

That got his attention.His eyes widened and he looked at you horrified. “That’s ridiculous!” he protested indignantly.

You giggled and continued on your teasing of Loki. It was so much fun.He made the best expressions.“Apparently you were also the father of a giant wolf, giant snake, and half corpse girl,” you added.

Loki looked even more horrified.“The Allfather rides an eight-legged horse but _I_ certainly did not give birth to it. Where in Hel are they getting these things!?!” he demanded indignantly.

You laughed even harder at his indigence.“You also apparently cheated on me with a jotun woman,”

“I would never!” he protested, looking and sounding completely scandalized.

You laughed, enjoying your teasing of Loki.“I know,” you told him warmly.“They’re just silly midgardians, love.Besides, I’m sure Thor and his idiot friends had something to do with the stories…” you reminded him.You had a feeling that most of the Midgardians’ ideas of Norse mythology was caused by Thor and his idiot friends being drunk and making up stuff while they were on Midgard.

Loki sighed.. “Probably. Damn him,” he growled.

You giggled. “Did you really have to get his hammer back from the giants disguised as women?” you asked.That story sounded like it might actually be true.

Loki relaxed and actually laughed. “Yes. And the oaf could barely pull it off. He had to say that he would marry one of them and they literally set the hammer in his lap. It was ridiculous,” he had a fond expression on his face as he told the story.It seemed it really had had fun with Thor on that occasion. 

“How in the nine realms did he not get caught? You, I trust to be a convincing woman, but him?” you made a face.There was no way Thor would make a convincing woman.Much less a convincing Freya, who was supposed to be the most beautiful goddess.

“It was a close call multiple times. He consistently almost gave us away. The idiot should have known better than to eat the entire wedding feast himself. And drink all the ale,” he grumbled over the memory.“We surely would have been killed if I hadn’t covered up for him,” you laughed again and moved to curl back up under your heated blanket to return to your book, but Loki gave you a look.“Darling, you should be sleeping. You need to get your energy back if you’re to close the doorway tomorrow,” he reminded you gently.

You sighed.“You’re going to find me dreadfully dull if all I do is sleep,” you grumbled, but you kissed his cheek and stood to return to bed anyway.He was right, you did need to rest in order to be able to handle the doorway the next day. 

Loki chuckled and you saw the tint of pink on his cheeks from the kiss, even if it was on the cheek.“I’d rather you be dull than dead, love,” he told you gently.

“I know. Just one more gate tomorrow,” you told Loki and returned to the bedroom and the bed.You stayed curled under your heated blanket and left plenty of room for Loki to join you when he was ready for bed. 

*

You rose early the next morning to head out to the last doorway.The warriors three were getting on your nerves as they were loud and boisterous that morning.Everyone was eager for this task to be over so you could all return home.You were equally annoyed that the warriors three thought this task for the crown had been remarkably easy.Maybe for them it had been. For you?It was Hel, except for the quiet moments with Loki. 

Loki was keeping a close eye on you as you rode to the final doorway. He looked extremely worried and you knew how drained you’d been the previous day, how you hand’t recovered as much as you were pretending. And how Loki was beating himself up for speaking your name and possibly getting you caught.“Are you sure you’re up to this, love?” he asked you gently.

“It’ll be ok. It’s just one more and then we can go back to the palace. It’ll be better than to recover there than to try to wait another day of resting,” you reassured him.You saw that he wasn’t convinced, but he knew you well enough to know that there was no point in arguing with you.You were stubborn and he knew it.

The group quieted as you neared the last gate. 

The woods around you were quiet, too quiet.“Sig, any danger?” Loki asked you softly as you approached the gate.He trusted you to tell them all about anything you needed to worry about, and you could sense the fae better than any of them.

You shook your head.“No, but…” you paused as you all dismounted.“Something doesn’t feel right,” you told Loki.You had a bad feeling and just couldn’t place what it was.On instinct, you unbuckled your iron blade from your belt and handed it in its sheath to Loki.“This is the strongest weapon any of us have against the fae,” you told him as you held it out to him.

“And you’re giving it to me, because? You need a weapon as well, love,” he told you.He sounded worried and hesitated at taking your weapon.

“I have other blades,” you reassured him.“However, I doubt I’m going to be in a position to use that one if we need it. There’s nothing here, but something feels off and I trust you at my back,” you told him firmly.You did trust Loki at your back and you needed someone you trusted wielding the blade that could kill you just as easily as your opponents. 

You saw how much it pleased Loki that you trusted him at your back.He took the sword from you and drew it. The sword wasn’t his specialty, but all warriors of Asgard knew how to fight with them.“Alright, darling. I will be right beside you the whole time,” he reassured you as everyone else drew their weapons as well.They took your anxiety and bad feeling seriously.They were also here to protect you.It was the job the Allmother had given them on this trip.And _no-one_ wanted to upset Mama Frigga.

You nodded and stepped up to the doorway with Loki at your side.You could feel his anxiety, fueled by your own.He would defend you with everything he had, and not just because you were soulbound and he would die as well, but because he truly cared.

You drew your belt knife and sliced open your palm as you drew the power to close the doorway.You reached out to either side of it and grabbed the edges.It took a long time for you to wrestle the doorway shut.It took all of your strength to wrench the doorway closed and more power than you wanted to admit.It was fighting being closed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the gate was closed. 

Except that a moment later, a great many things happen all at once.

You crumpled when you let the power go.When the gate was finally closed.All the color drained from you.All of it.You hair and eyes were a light gray, your skin too pale.Your only color was the glowing soulbond mark and the blood on your hands.

Your group found yourselves surrounded by the fae after a burst of fae magic separated you all. The fae were all members of the seelie court and included one of the Gray Lords.The Gray Lord could be easily identified by the crown on his head, you thrown over his shoulder barely conscious, and a ring of lesser fae around him to protect him.

Loki growled and pointed the iron blade at the Gray Lord.“Put my soulbound down before I make you,” he snarled as Thor, Sif, and the warriors three regrouped to surround the group of fae.Loki couldn’t rush in to attack the Gray Lord while he still held you draped over his shoulder.You struggled, but you were so weak and drained that you couldn’t manage.That was why you had brought Thor and the warriors.You couldn’t defend yourself after closing the doorways.They all knew it.

“This lady belongs to the fae,” the Gray Lord replied, not at all scared of Loki or any of your friends.He smirked at Loki.“Though I recognize your voice, Asgardian.You’re the one who told us where our missing Gray Lady was,”he teased and Loki stiffened.His slip of the tongue had told the Gray Lords where you were and they had figured out where you would go next.It was his fault you were caught now.At least, that’s what he told himself.The Gray Lord turned to the fae with him. “Take care of these... Asgardians,” he turned up his nose at the word as he gave the order to the lesser fae “while I take my leave,”

Loki teleported right in front of the Gray Lord as he turned to leave, materializing right in front of him, your iron blade held to the Gray Lord’s throat.“I said” Put. Her. Down,” he growled, magic flaring around him in anger at this fae for trying to take you, and anger at himself for putting you in danger. 

The Gray Lord drew his own blade in a smooth motion, deflecting Loki’s. “You dare lay claim to a Gray Lady?” he demanded of Loki while you were starting to stir enough to think of something useful to do to help.

“She and I are soulbound. You have no right to take her from me. If you try, I will cut you down where you stand,” Loki replied hotly, standing his ground.He would not allow you to be taken.

“If you try you will injure her in the process. That blade will cut through any fae. I will be returning home with the Gray Lady,” the Gray Lord informed Loki matter-of-factly and gestured to his minions to deal with the troublesome Asgardian.Most of his minions were dealing with Thor and his friends. 

Loki’s magic flashed and all of the fae facing him were bound to the ground so they couldn’t move.“I am not a weak Asgardian and she no longer belongs to the fae. I will not tell you again. Put her down or I will be forced to make you,” Loki didn’t want to rush in to attack when you were in danger from the blade that could kill you just as easily as the other fae.

You finally recognized the voice and knew what to do.You stole a touch of power from the soulbond, from Loki.He wouldn’t mind.He’d already given you permission to do so.You needed to add power to your words.“Jareth of the queens ravens, lord of the sea,” you snarled his name and title.“I command you by your truename to put me down,”you growled with as much power as you could add to the words.It wasn’t much.

It was thankfully enough.

Jareth’s eyes went dull for a moment as he set you carefully on your feet.He was unable to fight the compulsions of you using his truename against him. You couldn’t do more than that, though.Loki would have to actually fight him.It had taken all the power you could muster to get him to put you down. 

Loki’s hand wrapped around you arm and he hauled you to him, his arm moving to wrap around your waist to hold you to his side once you’d stumbled closer to him.The blade Loki held was still raised and pointed at Jareth’s neck.“Any last words?” he demanded as he held you safely to him.He was much more relaxed now that you were safe, even if you were only half-conscious and pretty delirious. 

“The Queen will not let you keep her, Asgardian,” Jareth replied once he could focus again, deflecting Loki’s blade with his own. 

“She will have to go through me and an army ofAsgardians before she can take her from me,” Loki snarled.Jareth leapt in to attack Loki with his own blade.All of the others were occupied with being slaughtered by Thor and his friends. Loki was a skilled swordsman and could enhanced every attack with his magic.He was hampered some by keeping you safe when you were barely keeping your feet under you.He didn’t waste time playing with Jareth.He slew him the first opportunity he got, thrusting your sword through the Gray Lord’s heart. 

The others were finishing up with the other fae around the same time.Loki vanished your blade and turned to you, ,his hands on your upper arms, half supporting you, shaking you a little to get your attention as you were wilting fast, now that the last of the adrenaline was no longer keeping you going.“Sig, Sig are you alright, my love?” Loki asked you when he had your attention. 

He looked terrified at your appearance.Your colors had all gone to light gray at best.Even the bright green of your eyes, your unnaturally red hair, had all turned light gray.

“I really don’t think so,” you managed to tell him.Or at least you thought you did.Your words were slurring with power drain and exhaustion and you weren’t sure you spoke aloud.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is stupidly long

Loki’s arm wrapped around you, keeping you on your feet.“We need to get her back to the palace immediately. Brother, will you take care of her horse? She’ll be riding with me so I can keep her safe,” Loki explained.He didn’t think you could stay ahorse even if you were coherent enough to try, especially not at the pace that he was planning on setting.Especially when he was holding you up just to keep you standing.He cursed that you were too far from the palace for him to be able to teleport you there.Even he had his limits. 

Besides, he had some small amount of healing magic and was planning on using it to keep you stable until you reached the palace.He trusted his mother to be able to help more. 

He prayed his mother could fix it.

He didn’t know how she would fix the after effects of too much blood magic, but he hoped against hope that she could. 

If not, you were both dead.

Thor nodded. “Go, we’ll catch up,” he told Loki quickly.He could see how bad you looked, they all could.It was easy to tell when all your color was gone.Loki swept you into his arms and headed for his horse.Thor went with him and Loki passed you to him so he could mount and Thor handed you up to him effortlessly.You were too out of it to protest.

The second you were settled in front of Loki, cradled in his arms, Thor took a step back and Loki grabbed the reins, kicking the horse into a gallop.The second you were safely in Loki’s arm, your head landed on his shoulder and you were unconscious for the trip home.

Loki cursed when he realized you were unconscious and used his limited healing magic to try to keep you from getting any worse on the long ride home.He thanked all the old gods for his horse’s excellent breeding, stamina, and endurance, and promised his stallion proper pampering when they made it back to the stables. 

He would promise anything to get you back to his mother as quickly as possible.

An agonizingly long ride later, Loki reached the stables of the palace and nearly threw himself from the saddle with you held safely in his arms.He trusted the stablehands to see to his horse as he teleported directly to the healing wing.“I need help! Now!” He called.Then in a heartbroken begging added “Please!”

Frigga herself rushed over and led Loki to one of the beds, gesturing for him to lay you down.“What happened?” she asked in the no-nonsense way of a healer. 

Loki tried to focus on her question instead of how bad you looked.He was terrified that you hadn’t woken.“She closed the last doorway and we were immediately swarmed by a large group of fae. The doorway and the battle drained her completely. She passed out on the way here,” his concern and panic were evident in his tone.He didn’t even attempt to hide it. Frigga would see through it anyway.

Frigga nodded her understanding and seemed so confident in fixing this that Loki relaxed ever so slightly.Frigga took Loki’s soulbond marked hand and placed it on yours so your soulbond marks touched.Power flared between you and a hint of your color started to come back.“Don’t rely on that trick too heavily,” Frigga warned Loki.“It is only working this time because it was blood magic involved, and not her fae power in particular,” she added as you started to stir.

“Loki?” you murmured as your eyes cracked open, as you fought your way awake.

“Stay there,” Frigga told Loki and went to collect the rest of the supplies she had set up.She’d expected you to come back drained, but not this drained.She’d expected that you would need to recover. 

Loki nodded to Frigga and looked to you as he gripped your hand tightly, giving you as much power as you needed through the soulbond.“I’m here, my love. Don’t fret, everything’s alright now,” he soothed.

That wasn’t right, but you couldn’t figure out why. You’d done something wrong, you knew it.“I’m sorry, I …” you trailed off on whatever you were trying to say, whatever you were trying to apologize for.The train of thought was gone.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Now you need to get some rest, darling,” Loki told you gently as he stroked a loose lock of hair back behind your ear.

Frigga returned with a couple vials of potions.“This is made of moonlight,” she told Loki as they got you sitting up enough to drink the potion when Loki held it to your lips.“Which has power restoring properties for the fae.It is not easy to make,” she added as your eyes fluttered back shut from the potion, leaning against Loki.He laid you gently back down on the bed.

“Thank you, mother,” he sighed in relief when your colors returned, still muted, but you weren’t completely gray anymore. 

“She will be just fine, my darling,” Frigga reassured Loki, then smirked.“And you do not have to hold her hand any longer,” she added.Loki flushed a little and dropped your hand, but not before he brought it to his lips to kiss the back of your hand.He was so grateful that you were still alive and doing better. “Get her to a proper bed,” Frigga told him.No one wanted to rest in the healing wing.“When she wakes, let the stubborn thing eat something and take a bath before you make her take the second vial of potion,” she pressed the vial into his hand and he vanished it to be safe in his dimensional pocket.“Keep your curtains open tonight.The full moon will do her good,”

Loki nodded his understanding of all the instructions and lifted you into his arms, cradling you gently, tenderly.“Thank you, mother,” he repeated.

“She’ll be fine, darling,” Frigga reassured Loki again, noting that he was still worried. “She just needs to rest for a few days after the second vial of potion and she’ll be back to normal,”

Loki nodded again, but looked more relieved and he bent to kiss Frigga’s cheek, his grip on you not faltering when he did.“I should get her to bed so she can get some proper sleep,” he paused before he added “Would you be up to eating dinner with me in my sitting room? I don’t wish to leave her alone while she recovers,” he still wanted to spend time with Frigga and definitely didn’t want to leave you alone.You’d been through too much already and he just wanted to pamper you.

Frigga nodded.“I will see you for dinner and your lady should wake by then as well,”

He nodded and teleported to his bedroom and tucked you into his bed, where he _knew_ you’d be safe.He sat next to you in case you needed him, but you didn’t stir until shortly before dinner.You struggled awake, clearly still exhausted, but sat up slowly and gave Loki a small, tentative smile.

Loki looked over at you from the book he had been reading.You could see the concern in his eyes.“How are you feeling, love?” he asked you gently.

“Tired, but better” you replied softly.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” he sounded relieved.You couldn’t lie, and especially couldn’t lie to him, so he took your words at face value. “Mother will be joining us for dinner in my sitting room. Do you wish to join us or would you like to rest more?” he offered, still gentle, still caring.He was going to be overprotective and obsessively pampery until you recovered.

“I should eat something,” you replied.You knew you needed to in order to replenish the power you had used.Frigga’s potion had helped. A lot.But not enough, not yet. 

Loki nodded and climbed off the bed.Before you could join him, he’d lifted you into his arms.“Loki~ I can walk!” you protested as he picked you up. 

But Loki was a stubborn being. “I am taking care of you, my darling soulbond,” he told you warmly, but with a hint of concern in his voice.He wasn’t convinced you were well.He carried you to his sitting room and settled you gently on one of the couches near the fireplace.He summoned a blanket with a heating spell on it and tucked it around you.“Comfortable?” he asked as you warmly as you cuddled up in the heated blanket.You blushed at how much he was taking care of you and just nodded.“I’m glad,” he looked relieved and reassured that his pampering was going over well.“Mother should be here soon,” he added.You nodded your understanding.

It wasn’t long before Frigga arrived along with maids bringing dinner.Frigga was polite enough to knock on Loki’s suite door, though of course as the queen, she didn’t need to.

Loki lit up when she arrived and went to the door to open it for her, a bright smile on his face.“You know you don’t have to knock, Mother,” he reminded her as he kissed her cheek before he let her in. 

Frigga hugged him and kissed his cheek in return.“I know, but it is still polite,” she reminded him.With a smirk, she added: “Besides, I learned many years ago not to barge in on your brother. I do not care for repeating mistakes,” Loki made a face at what she undoubtably walked in on to make that comment over. 

Unfortunately, you’d been unsupervised for a total of thirty seconds and had gotten to your feet to come greet the queen.“Sig, you should be resting,” Loki told you when you reached them and he realized that you weren’t safely tucked on the couch where you belonged. 

“It’s rude not to greet the queen when she comes to visit,” you reminded him and were surprised that when you turned to greet Mama Frigga properly that she gave you a huge and a kiss on the cheek too.

Loki sighed in exasperation, but wrapped his arm around you and ushered you back to your couch after you’d gotten your hug from Mama Frigga.Loki made sure you were wrapped back in your blanket and comfortable before he would take the seat next to you.Frigga took a seat on the couch across from you and the maids served your dinner before they disappeared to leave you to your evening.

You had a lovely peaceful dinner with Frigga, discussing magic, goings on of the court, light topics.Not your trip. She would bother Loki for the details later.She’d already gotten most of it from Thor and the others. 

After dinner, Frigga summoned slices of her famous chocolate cake for you all to enjoy.You both lit up in delight and you nearly moaned in pleasure over the long-missed taste of Frigga’s incredible chocolate cake.Frigga smiled fondly at the pair of you, who were grown adults and yet reminding her so much of your childhood selves.Especially when Loki started to pout when his cake was gone, wishing he had more.Frigga laughed. “Some things never change, my darling,” she told him warmly, especially when you handed the other half of your chocolate cake to him without thinking twice about it.

Loki looked over at you, asking silently with hopeful eyes if you were sure.He wouldn’t eat your cake unless you reassured him that it was alright. You gave him a warm smile, though your exhaustion was still evident and your coloring still faded and muted.“Yes, I'm sure, love,” you replied and kissed his cheek.In front of his mother. 

Loki blushed and started to devour his cake to cover up his blush and embarrassment.You blushed too. You hadn’t meant to embarrass him.You curled back up under your blanket on your side of the couch, feeling bad for pushing him too fast.You saw Frigga’s keep eyes note everything, but she didn’t comment, instead she told you a story about something inconsequential that had happened in the healing wing.

Frigga stayed for awhile longer telling stories, but she eventually stood to leave. “I should leave you to your evening, my darlings,” she told you warmly.“Sigyn, dear, your maids have drawn you a bath in your own suite.Loki, I had some texts sent up and placed on your desk for you that may be of interest,” she told you both before she left.

Loki nodded and walked her to the door, kissing her on the cheek when he saw her out. “Thank you, Mother. I’ll be sure to get Sig to her room,”

Frigga gave him a reassuring smile.“Don't fret, darling.She is recovering fine. And the maids have orders to bring her back to you when they are done with her,” she didn’t want you alone while you were recovering any more than Loki wanted you alone while you were weak.

Loki looked reassured and grateful for her reassuring words. “That is a relief.I was so worried about her,”

“I understand.Blood magic is dangerous and I'm sure you appreciate why it is not taught here, now,” Frigga replied with a bit of sternness in her voice.It was a clear reminder that she did _not_ want him practicing it.

Loki nodded quickly.“Don’t worry, Mother. I have no intentions to learn that particular craft. After what I saw happen to Sig, I’d rather not delve into such dark magic,”

“Good,” she told Loki warmly and kissed his cheek before she took her leave. 

He smiled warmly after her and returned to you after shutting the door behind Frigga.He bent to kiss your cheek.“Your maids will be here to get you in a moment, darling,” he told you, knowing you desperately wanted a nice hot bath. 

You nodded, but you were concerned and couldn’t help the sorrow in your eyes. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you…” you told him softly. You hadn’t meant to embarrass him, or make him uncomfortable.You’d just gotten close to him again over your journey and hand’t thought anything of kissing his cheek.

“You didn’t, love. I was just surprised is all. I wasn’t sure how my mother would react. I care a great deal about you, Sig. I would never be embarrassed of you,” Loki reassured you quickly, cupping your cheek with his hand.

“Your mother just wants you happy,” you reminded him softly.

Loki gave you an adoring smile that was absolutely adorable on him.“And you make me happy, Sig. Honest,”

You gave him a small tentative smile in return, but looked away shyly.“I'm also sorry that I used your power without asking during the battle.That was rude…” it was beyond rude, actually, unheard of. The only reason you’d been able to was the soulbond.

He cupped your face in his hands, forcing you to look at him.“Sig, don’t go all shy on me now. I’m alright with you taking my power. I gladly offered it to you a million times during our mission,” he reminded you. 

“It was the fastest way to get him to put me down.You couldn't kill him easily until he had.He didn't have the power of truenaming, and I do…” you explained softly.Jareth had been a Gray Lord, but even he couldn’t fight the power of using his truename against him.

Loki pulled you into a hug. “I understand, darling. I’m just relieved you’re alright,”

“I’m alright.Or I will be soon,” you reassured him as you hugged him back. 

The maids came to collect you soon and led you across the hall to your own suite and your waiting bath.While you were gone, Loki picked up one of the books Frigga had sent up and began to read. The books were about the fae and he was extremely curious about them now for some strange reason and wanted to learn more about them.About you.

You entered his suite again a long while later, looking and feeling so much better for being clean and dressed in warm pajamas and a robe that had gone suspiciously missing from Loki’s wardrobe.It was huge on you and ridiculously adorable, but that was part of what had made it so perfect to steal.

Loki smiled up at you when you returned, setting the book he was reading aside.“You look refreshed,” he told you warmly from his comfy chair. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his shoulder from behind the chair he was sitting on, laying you chin on his shoulder in a comfortable familiar gesture.“I am, and feeling much better for the hot bath.What are you reading?” you asked him curiously.He was always up to discuss the books he was reading. 

Loki lifted the book to show you the cover.“Mother knows me so well. I’ve been curious about the fae since you returned. I’d like to understand them so that I don’t make more mistakes,” he told you and you heard the fear and guilt in his voice. 

“Your mother does know you well.Though you know all you have to do is ask,” you reminded him warmly.“I'll tell you whatever you want to know.And I already forgave you for Underhill,” you reminded him firmly.

Loki gave you a small smile. “I know.I just didn’t wish to appear like I was prying too hard,”

“You aren’t,” you reassured him quickly.“I don't mind answering your questions,” you’d placed a slight emphasis on 'your'.You were still shy around the others and didn’t feel comfortable telling them everything you’d been through.

Loki nodded.“Alright. Then may I ask you a few questions?”

You nodded and settled back on the couch to be comfortable while you talked, wrapping your heated blanket back around yourself when you did. 

“What are some things I should avoid doing? You mentioned not to speak names and not to thank a fae. Is there anything else?”

“Names are dangerous unless you're absolutely sure of the trust of the company you're in,” you agreed.“You saw what I could do to the Gray Lord, and you…” you added that part sheepishly since you’d demonstrated your truenaming ability on him when you first met him again.“But non-name terms of address are fine.And outside of underhill nicknames are fine too. Don't thank other fae, you know I'm not going to hurt you,” you corrected.You wouldn’t hurt anyone for thanking you, though it was a bad habit to get into with fae around. “And the fae are deathly weak against iron,” you added, which he knew from your iron sword.

Loki nodded. “Is that all?” he asked.

“All the major rules,” you agreed.“You're a prince, so I don't have to warn you to be polite if you meet another fae.Plus it's unlikely you'd meet another one without me there anyway,”

Loki nodded in understanding.“What does it mean to be a Gray Lord?” he asked curiously, now that he knew you were one of them.

“They're among the most powerful of the fae.Second in power only to the queens. But each of them hold dominion over some aspect.The queens rule over darkness and light.The gray lords rule over things like the sea, tides, breezes, forests, etc,” you explained.Loki listened raptly to your explanation as you told him of the world you’d had to grow up in.

“What do you rule over?” he asked astutely.If the gray lords ruled over things, then so did you.

You smirked, proud of him for making the connection. “The Names of Things, Bindings, and Oaths,” you replied.That was why you had the power of truenaming, and so much stronger than the other gray lords.

Loki looked impressed.“Are you the only one with that power?” he asked.He was always so curious and that didn’t change now.

You nodded. “I am, which makes it more dangerous when I truename things and when oaths are sworn in my presence,”

“Why is that?”

You paused and considered how to best explain that.“Well, I can identify anyone and anything's truename, which is dangerous enough, since that gives me at least some power over that being, as you saw me do to Jareth,” Loki was nodding along, so you continued.“The other thing very, very few people know I can do and it takes a lot of power to do so, but I can change something's true name, change their nature entirely,” you told him softly, sharing one of your secrets with him.No one outside of Underhill knew you could do that and you wanted to keep it that way. 

Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. “Change their nature? That shouldn’t be possible,” he protested.

“And yet, I can,” you told him with a shrug. “I've only done it a couple of times, and it's not something to be done lightly, especially since it takes a _lot_ of power to do, but I can,”

“That is quite impressive,” Loki commented and thought it over before he found his next question. “What natures have you changed?” he asked gently, feeling that it might not be an easy story.

You sighed before you started, but you had agreed to answer questions, and you wouldn’t hide your past from him.“Once by accident when I was a child, I changed the nature of one of the hunt hounds so it would be my friend instead of the savage hunter it was being trained to be.I didn't understand what it was I'd done at the time,” you explained.Loki nodded.Accidental magic among children was common and understood.You hesitated before you continued.“The other time, I’m not proud of…,” you told him softly, letting him know how difficult this story would be to tell.

“Tell me when you’re ready, darling. I won’t force you into anything,” he reassured you quickly, making sure you knew that he wouldn’t force or pressure you to tell him things that you weren’t ready to. He was here to support you, not pressure you. 

You sighed, but pressed on.“It was when I was being evaluated for my place in the court when I came of age.One of the gray ladies had an evening with one of the lords of the unseelie court and her child wasn't up to seelie perfection.She claimed she had been unable to see through his illusion, but that didn't change that the child was born covered in feathers. I was told to change her nature to fit the standards of the seelie court or she would be killed for her imperfection,” you told Loki, admitting what you’d done with sorrow in your tone.You hadn’t wanted to change her nature, but there had been no choice.

“What happened?” he pressed gently.

“I gave the child a new truename,” you told him simply.You’d changed her to be seelie perfect as required.It had been the only way to save her life. “The last time I saw her, she was a toddler with bright gold hair and eyes,” you told him, then sighed.“Her mother catches her staring longingly at the sky though and I know I took it from that girl.She will never fly, because of my meddling,” you told him softly, sorrow haunting your eyes at what you had done, though it was awhile ago.

“I’m sorry, love,” Loki told you gently, pulling you into his arms. 

You let him, accepting the comfort he offered.“As I said, I'm not proud of it, but it was a choice between changing her nature or letting her be killed.I made the only choice I could,” you said with a hitch in your voice.It had been a difficult decision at best and you knew you cost the girl her wings and stripped the sky from her. 

“I understand, darling,” you heard his own haunted past in his words. “Some choices are not easy but they must be made,” he told you gently.

You nodded, glad that he understood, though you wouldn’t press him for the details on how.He would tell you when he was ready. “The oath thing can have some interesting results depending on my mood.I've had to witness thousands of weddings since coming into my dominion.Needless to say couples who vow to remain faithful in my presence, will remain faithful,” you told him with a smirk and mischief in your eyes.The fae weren’t known for their fidelity.

“That’s amazing,” Loki told you, sounding truly impressed.

You nodded.“But it takes a touch of power and me actually feeling like enforcing the oaths, so normal everyday promises are usually safe in my presence.Usually,”

“So I should be careful what oaths I make in your presence?” he teased.

“You're safe.I like you too much.The moron who cheated on his girlfriend and swore to eat a million beetles to prove himself to her should have been more careful who was in the room when he made that oath…” you laughed at the old memory. 

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in shock.“Oh wow. Note to self: never piss off Sigyn,” he teased, laughing at the poor fool’s misfortune.

You giggled.“You're just now figuring that out?” you asked him just as teasingly.

“No, but that really brings it to the forefront. You can be terrifying when you want to be,” he was teasing, but also shocked and awed that you’d done that to someone.

“It's not _my_ fault he swore to eat a million beetles!” you protested indignantly.

Loki laughed.“Did you stay and watch him follow through?” He asked, genuinely curious as to what had become of the man who had vexed you.

You laughed.“That was a hundred years ago.I think he's still working on it.He was halfway through last I heard,”

“Wow. And the girl? Has she stuck around?”

“Hell no. She was never going to forgive him anyway,” you said with a shrug. He’d been moronic to think she would.

“What an idiot. And now he’s stuck eating beetles for a few centuries,” Loki mused. 

You laughed.“So he is.Maybe he'll learn not to cheat again when another girl deigns to allow him to court her,”

“If that ever happens. I’m sure rumors have spread about his infidelity,”

“They have.He keeps having to explain why he's eating beetles, and the fae can't lie,” you reminded him. You were among the exceptions to that rule and you wouldn’t lie well at all. “The court also learned to watch who was in the room before making rash promises.I _may_ have enforced some just because they sounded like fun…” you added with a hint of mischief in your voice.

He grinned childishly.He loved mischief after all.It was in his nature.“Tell me about them? I love a little mischief,”

“A young lordling promised to profess his love for his lady in front of the entire court.He had no intention of actually doing so and was just saying the words as romantic fluff,” you giggled at the memory.“The poetry he read her was _awful_ and the queen was _livid_ at being interrupted by a lordling demanding he be allowed to recite poetry for his lady,” you told him as you laughed over it.

Loki joined in your laughter. “He must have been so embarrassed,”

“So very, very embarrassed,” you agreed. “And then he was scolded by the queen for making such a rash promise in the first place,”

“Especially with you present,”

You nodded, then smirked when you thought of something.“You're not going to warn the warrior boys about that skill of mine, are you?” you teased.

“Not a chance,” he replied with a smirk of his own.

You giggled. “Wonder what stupid thing Fandral's going to say,” you paused.“Or what stupid thing you're going to goad him into saying,” you corrected yourself quickly.

Loki chuckled.“It could be anything. That man is the definition of the word imbecile,”

You paused in your laughter.“Hopefully it's not something Mama Frigga will be too upset with me for enforcing,” no one wanted to upset Mama Frigga.

“Don’t worry, love. I wouldn’t do anything to get you in trouble with Mother,”

“No, but Fandral might.I think he's offended I'm not swooning over him like the feather brained noble ladies,” you made a face, letting him know exactly what you thought of that behavior.You weren’t one to swoon and you liked to believe that you weren’t one of the feather brained noble ladies who Loki so despised.

“I would agree. Though the noble ladies love the attention,”

You rolled your eyes.“He's annoying and as featherbrained as the rest of them.Not my type,” you made another face to solidify that point.

“I agree. I can barely stand being in his presence for a long period of time without wanting to smite him where he stands,” Loki grumbled.He hated Thor’s moronic friends.With the exception of Sif.

“Or drug him with fairy wine?” you teased with a grin.

He chuckled. “Or that,”

“Speaking of, did you want to try it?” you asked as you summoned the bottle.The magic in the wine would help you recover. It wouldn’t help much, but any little bit was helpful, especially with how worried Loki was.

Loki looked interested.He was curious about everything, including the magic wine. “Sure,” he agreed.

You nodded and looked him over, gauging him and his magic before carefully pouring out a small glass.You handed the glass over to him and poured a much larger wine glass for yourself.The wine wouldn’t hurt you and if Loki was careful, it wouldn’t hurt him. He took a small sip and you saw in his eyes that it was the sweetest, most delicious wine he’d ever tasted. On top of that it was mixed with magic, making it even better. Loki hmmed in pleasure over it. “That is exquisite,” he purred

You nodded and sipped on your own glass.“That it is,” you agreed.

Loki looked concerned as he took another sip. “How dangerous is this wine?”

“You saw what it did to the morons,” you reminded him.“It’s dangerous, especially to those without magic.It's easy for them to get drunk on it, or addicted to the magic within it.It's also easy to influence them while they're drunk on it.They'll follow whatever orders are given to them,”

He blinked and you saw his concern. “And to those with magic?” he asked, concerned, though he knew you wouldn’t hurt him, the concern was still there.

“Don't fret, love.I wouldn't give you anything that would hurt you.You'll be fine as long as you don't drink too much of it.And it replenishes magic. Worst it'll do to a fae is get us drunk,” you added before he could ask if you were in any danger from it. 

He seemed relieved but still said. “I know. I trust you,”

“Anything else you'd like to know?” you asked, enjoying his company and the conversation.It was nice to relax after everything you’d been through over the last few days.

“Since you’re part fae, how does that affect what you can and cannot do. I know fae cannot lie but what fae rules don’t exactly apply to you since you are also Asgardian?”

“I’m more... open with the rules than the other fae.I _can_ tell lies, though it's hard.I'm also more lenient about being thanked and such.Also less cruel than most of the fae, or every oath said in my presence would be binding,” you shrugged. “I haven't tested my immunity to iron, nor do I care to do so,”

Loki nodded. “At least you have the ability to lie. Though the fact that you are also a walking lie detector is slightly annoying when _I_ am the gods of lies,” he grumbled

You giggled. “Yes, that would be annoying to you,” you teased him, laughing at his indignant expression. “And I have the ability, though I don’t do it well, so I tend not to.But the inability to lie doesn't hinder the fae from deceit.It's _quite_ possible and an honored skill to be able to lie with the truth,”

“I have heard that they do that quite frequently. They love to twist the truth to their needs,” Loki made a face. He didn’t approve. 

“That they do,” you agreed.“It's a game to them,”

“I'm sure,” he grumbled.“I prefer to outright lie than to deal with twisting the truth,” he made a face.He really didn’t approve of twisting the truth as opposed to lying.

You giggled.“Good luck with that with a walking lie detector around,” you teased.

He grumbled. “I'm the god of lies who cannot lie. How ironic,” he teased.

“As long as you're not trying to lie to me, I see no reason to _tell_ anyone you're lying,” you reminded him logically.There really was no reason to tell on him if he wasn’t hurting you or a few select others. 

“I can live with that,” he told you warmly. He summoned the other healing potion from Frigga when you wine glass was empty and handed it to you. “I was supposed to give you this after dinner,” Loki said sheepishly.He’d forgotten about it while you talked and enjoyed your evening. “You are still healing,” he reminded you gently.

You made a face and sighed.“Arguing with you is useless, isn't it?” you grumbled.

He nodded with a warm smile that you were catching on. “Completely useless,” he agreed.

“Fine,” you huffed and drank the healing potion, making another face at it and its taste. You knew you needed it, though.You still had a lot of recovering to do.Your eyes started fluttering almost as soon as you’d finished the vial.“Hate that stuff…” you murmured as you fought the losing battle to stay awake.

“Rest, darling. You need it,” Loki told you gently as he moved to lift you, heated blanket and all, into his strong arms.

“You're standing guard?” you murmured before you let your eyes close all the way.You hated being helpless and being in a drugged sleep completely counted as helpless.

“I will be here the whole time. I will not leave you,” Loki reassured you gently.

You nodded and laid your head on his shoulder, succumbing to the pull of the healing potion and were dead asleep in moments.Loki stayed nearby reading the books on the fae his mother had left for him.

It was well past dawn when you woke and stretched as you tried to remember why you were sleeping in a bed that wasn’t your own.Right, Frigga’s healing potion.You unbundled yourself from the heated blanket and the three other blankets Loki had tucked around you when he’d tucked you in his bed.You were finally warm.Your colors were mostly back to their vibrancy as well. You were finally nearly healed.

You looked for your Loki and found him sleeping in a chair nearby, his book still in his hands. You stood and went to him.“Silly love, you should've come to bed,” you said softly and gently removed the book from his hands, marking the page before you set it down and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

He stirred at your gentle touch, his eyes blinking open.He’d looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping. He smiled warmly up at you.“Good morning, love,” he greeted you.

“Good morning, my prince,” you replied just as warmly and gave him a bright smile.

“How are you feeling, darling?” he asked you gently.

“Much better,” you told him brightly, perching on the arm of his chair.Your hair and eyes were back to their normal colors. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m so relieved that you are alright,”

“Are you ok? Sleeping in a desk chair cannot be comfortable.You should've come to bed,” you reminded him and hoped he hadn’t suddenly gotten a silly notion of propriety, not after your days of travel in inns where there’d had only been one bed.

“I got caught up in my reading,” he reassured you.It wasn’t a sudden silly notion of propriety at least.

“That did not answer my question,” you told him dryly

“I’m fine, love. Don’t fret,” he kissed your cheek reassuringly and you couldn’t help grinning at him in reply.“Now that you are feeling better, would you be up to breakfast in the dining hall?”

You nodded and let your clothes shimmer into a cap-sleeved purple court dress with a black sash belt and soft indoor shoes.“Do the chefs still make those pastries?” you asked Loki brightly, your mouth watering at the thought of the pastries.

Loki nodded and looked excited at the prospect as well. “They’re my favorites,”

You lit up in delight.“Wonderful! There's nothing like them in the nine realms!” you told him brightly.You were waiting to see if he would insist that you wear his colors, to announce your official courting to the court, but you doubted it.The relationship was too new for the shy, reserved, prince to want to announce it to anyone yet.You saw in his eyes that he wouldn’t pressure you, but you caught him look to make sure your soulbond mark was visible.His clothes shimmered to court clothes as well, short sleeved so his soulbond mark was visible as well. 

Loki held out his arm for you to take. “Shall we?” he asked.

You took his arm “We shall,” you replied warmly and happily. You chatted companionably all the way to the dining hall and your chatting kept you from getting shy on him as you headed for the head table.You still weren’t comfortable sitting there, but since you were currently debating a magical principle with Loki, you accepted the seat he pulled out for you before he took his own. 

You took the seat with a nod of thanks and a bright smile.It was a long ingrained habit not to actually say the words.Loki nodded in return and kissed your cheek.You blushed a little, surprised he would show even that much affection in front of the court, but you saw that he was opening up to your affection.Plus, he loved the shocked looks from the court members for how sweet he was being with you. 

Frigga chuckled.“You enjoy teasing the poor nobles,” she teased Loki as a platter of pastries was set on the table conveniently within Loki’s reach. 

“It’s too much fun, Mother,” he replied warmly and he was adorable when his eyes lit up in delight when he saw the pastries.He reached out and grabbed a couple of them.You snuck a hand out to steal a pastry from Loki’s platter of them.Loki pretended not to notice, since he knew how much you loved them too.You bit into the pastry and moaned in delight at the taste of it. 

Thor took the fact that you had successfully stolen a pastry as an invitation that he could have one too and reached over to steal one.Loki noticed and pulled a dagger on Thor. “Back off, brother,” he snarled softly.

You giggled and stole another pastry while Thor spluttered indignantly. “You’re letting _her_ take your pastries. I am your brother. You should share,” he whined.

“She is my soulbond, you are my brother. There’s a difference,” Loki replied nonchalantly.

“He means he likes me more,” you translated for Thor.Thor just spluttered indignantly while you giggled. 

Loki chuckled at his brother’s misfortune and continued to munch on his pastries. You stole a couple more pastries before you turned your attention to other offerings.Though one pastry remained on your plate. Loki ignored all the other food to happily devour as many of the pastries as he could.You devoured your weight in food since you were still healing.Loki pouted, but sat back with a sated smile a moment later when all of the pastries were safely in his stomach.

You held out the last pastry you’d been saving for him in offering.“I saved you one,” you told him brightly, as you’d done countless times as a child.You always saved him the last pastry since he loved them so dearly.

He lit up in delight and kissed your cheek in thanks before he munched happily on the remaining pastry.You loved seeing the adorable happy Loki. 

“Brother,” Thor said to get Loki’s attention toward the end of breakfast.“I know Lady Sigyn still needs to recover, but we will be returning to Midgard as soon as Mother clears her to travel by Bifrost,” he warned Loki warily.He knew that Loki didn’t want to return to Midgard at all.

Loki nodded.“Alright,” he agreed without a fight.There was no use fighting over it. He had to return to serve penance after all.He could only stay here so long.

Frigga gave him a small reassuring smile. “It will still be a couple of days before I can clear your lady to leave,” she told Loki.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Very well.We will remain in the palace until she is well enough to return to Midgard,”

Frigga gave him a conspiratorial smile.“The gardens and markets are also fair game as long as you don’t take my charge _too_ far from the palace,” she told him kindly.

Loki smiled gratefully.“I would very much like to show her the gardens and I might be able to find something to spoil her within the markets. If she’ll let me that is,” he teased while you stuck your tongue out at him.

“I’m sure you’ll manage. You can be quite stubborn when you set your mind to a task,” Frigga told him warmly.She stood and kissed both her sons, and you, on the cheek.“I will be in the healing wing if either of you need me,”

Loki gave her a bright smile.“We will see you at dinner, Mother.”She smiled warmly and you had a feeling that she was having a bit too much fun watching your growing courtship. 

Loki returned his attention to you once Frigga had gone to her duties.“Sig, would you like to go see the gardens with me this morning?”

You gave him a bright smile in return.“Sure, sounds like fun,” you told him warmly.Spending some quiet time out with nature would be good for you.You both stood and you took Loki’s arm when he offered it.There were quite a few nobles awwing over how adorable you were as you left the dining hall.You saw Loki’s smirk at the attention and was glad he approved.

“Do you remember anything about Asgard from before you were taken?” Loki asked you gently as you were walking to the gardens. 

You nodded. “I’ve been remembering a lot since we’ve been home,” you told him and got a wide smile.“Look what I found,” you added excitedly and summoned a picture of you, Loki, and Thor, from when you were kids, shortly before you’d been taken.

Loki’s smile grew when he looked over the picture.“How old were we in this? I barely remember this day…”

You pondered it.“I was 200 or so that puts you at 250ish. And the oaf at 600?” he looked to be closer to a preteen than you and Loki in the picture

Loki nodded.“That sounds about right.He looks pretty young in the photo.We looked so happy. Your disappearance put a dark cloud over many people here. Everyone loves you, Sig,” he told you.You’d been loved and missed dearly while you were gone.Especially by Loki.The picture had to have been taken shortly before you’d been kidnapped from Asgard. 

“We did look so happy. I don’t really remember the picture being taken either, but it’s a great picture,” you paused, not quite sure which question you wanted to ask first and decided on the more important one than just your disbelief that everyone loved you.“Did they try to leave a changeling in my place? I can’t believe Mama Frigga wouldn’t have noticed if they’d tried…”

Loki shook his head.“There was no changeling. Everyone was horrified and scared when you disappeared which is why the Allfather sent out his best trackers to try and locate you,”

“I’m sure you and the oaf were the first freaking out too…” you felt bad for how scared they must have been when they’d caught up to where you were supposed to be to find that you hadn’t been there.And how awful it was for them to have to tell the adults that they had lost you.You’d been their responsibility. 

Loki nodded.“Especially me. You were and are my best friend, Sig. I was terrified when I lost you,”

“You’re my best friend too,” you told him warmly.“And have been since we were kids,”

He smiled and kissed your cheek, pleased that you still considered him your best friend. 

Eventually you reached the palace gardens and he paused to watch your reaction.You lit up in absolute delight.“They’re as beautiful as ever,” you said in awe.

You strolled with him through the maze of flowers.“Would you like to go to the markets later today?” Loki asked as you chatted.

You nodded.“That does sound fun,” you agreed, but something was bothering you about the labyrinth of flowers, something you almost remembered.The paths had changed slightly over the centuries.Then it clicked and you remembered.“But first…”

With a glint in your eyes and a quick glance to make sure you were more or less alone, you took his hand in one of hers, hitched up your skirts with the other and ran with him through the familiar paths of the gardens, much as you’d done as children.Loki laughed as he ran with you.You saw the glint in his eyes too.He remembered and knew where you were going just as much as you did. 

You ducked between two hedges into a hidden alcove where you and Loki had hidden often as children.None of the servants seemed to have ever found out about it either.“It’s still here!” you told him excitedly, though a bit out of breath from your run through the maze of flowers.You were giddy with delight and seemed to be glowing with happiness.

Loki smiled, panting as much as you were.“You’re so beautiful, Sig,” he told you.He loved seeing you so happy.

“Even though I don't look like I would have had the fae not intervened?” you asked him, concerned that he would have no interest in your looks, not when you were _so_ different from the child you’d been. 

Loki cupped your face in his hands to make you look up at him.“I don’t care what you look like. You are still the same girl I’ve always known,” he reassured you.

You looked up into his green eyes and gave him a bright smile, hearing the truth in his words.“That's a relief.I've heard the whispers of the court already…” you said softly.

“Ignore them. They don’t know you the way I do,”

“I know and it's no worse than what I was called in the fae courts…” you sighed, then shook the unhappy thoughts away and looked around your little alcove. 

It had grown over since you were last here.The spells keeping the weeds out had weakened over the centuries, but your smuggled and spelled blankets and pillows were still there as was the little chest full of children’s treasures.“Have you not been back here since?” you asked him gently.He would never have let the place be overgrown had he been to visit.

Loki shook his head.“This was our place. It didn’t feel right coming here without you,”

You smiled warmly, understanding the feeling “The oaf could never find us here,” you reminisced.

“It was our little escape from everything, including my oaf of a brother,”

You laughed and went to open the chest to see what your old childish treasures were.There were the usual knickknacks, poorly drawn pictures, shiny rocks, and a few actual pictures, including on of the first time little Loki had defeated Thor in sparring. There was also a sealed envelope with Loki's name written on it in Frigga's elegant handwriting.You took it out of the chest and handed it to Loki.“Looks like Mama Frigga knew about this place after all…”

Loki raised an eyebrow and took the envelope from you to see what his mother had to say.

The paper inside was yellowed with age.Frigga had clearly expected him to read it years and years ago. He read it over and you saw emotion fill his eyes, though the emotions were hard to get a lock on, they flashed so quickly across his gaze.“Mother knew I would find you again. She scried for you and looked into her visions. She even called you my heart,” he said softly as he read.

“She did?” you asked.You weren’t rude enough to read the letter over his shoulder.It wasn’t for you. Loki nodded and handed the letter over so you could read it for yourself.

 

<My darling,

I know you blame yourself for little Sigyn's disappearance.It is not your fault.Our realm and territory is supposed to be safe, especially so close to the palace and you and your brother are but children.I hope someday you make it back to this place you shared and remember her as she would want to be remembered, as your best friend and not as the hole in your heart that is there now.I know it is neigh impossible, but do not mourn her, my darling, even if she is lost to us, our little Sigyn is a fighter and would have fought those who took her to her dying breath.Even if she is lost to us now, you will see her again in the land of Valhalla.But I do not believe all hope is lost in finding her again, my son.I have been scrying to find her and if my visions are correct you will see her again, changed, but still your Sigyn.Be patient my love, and do not give up hope on her.

You may yet find your heart again when you least expect her. 

Love always, your mother>

 

“She knew,” you said softly after you’d read it.“She doesn't see the future often, and I don't think I've _ever_ known her to share what she sees.Too bad you didn't see this all those years ago…” it would have given him hope to know there was a chance he’d find you again.

“I would have if I had the guts to come back here all those years ago. It just didn’t feel right,”

“I understand.I don't think I could have either were the roles reversed,” you reassured him and handed the letter back to him.He smiled fondly at it and vanished it to his dimensional pocket to keep it safe. 

He pulled you gently into his arms, hugging you to him, his fingers stroking your hair.“Mother was right, though. You are my heart. You always have been, ever since we were children,”

You wrapped your arms tightly around him, laying you head on his chest, relaxing in his arms.“And you are mine,” you replied softly.

Loki’s grip on you loosened slightly and you looked up at him, wondering what he was up to.It was too tender of a moment for the touch-starved Loki to end so quickly.He slowly bent down and you knew what he was up to, and his slow movements were giving you time to say no.

You didn’t want to say no.

You leaned up to meet him as he leaned down to press his lips softly on yours. His lips were soft and cool, his touch gentle.He was hesitant and unsure, but relaxed when you kissed him in return, when he tasted your warm lips.

It was your first kiss with your soulbond.

And was absolutely perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

You both kept the kiss chaste, shy and unsure and hoping that it was welcome.You broke the kiss first and looked up at him to see his reaction.You saw an uncharacteristic wide, bright, smile on his face and you relaxed that he hd enjoyed the kiss as much as you had and seemed to want it as much as you had.“I hope that was not too forward of me. I’ve been wanting to do that since you returned to me…” Loki said softly and you could hear the truth and fear in his words.And you knew he as being more vulnerable with you than he allowed himself to be with anyone. 

You had an equally wide smile on your face, though.“Not too forward at all,” you reassured him. “I've been wanting to do that for days too,” you admitted warmly.

Loki chuckled in relief and pulled you into a more passionate kiss, relieved that you wanted this as much as he did.Your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers ran through his long hair as you kissed him. 

It was beyond perfect that your first kiss was in your hidden alcove.

You finally broke the kiss, dropping back to your feet, though you smiled warmly up at him, your eyes glowing softly in pleasure.You saw your same expression mirrored back in Loki’s eyes.Neither of you had felt this happy in centuries.You stood up on your toes to steal another soft kiss, just because you could and he seemed to mind oh so much.You dropped to your feet again when you had. “I missed you so much, even if I did hide all of the memories of here so the fae couldn't get to them…” you told him softly.

“I missed you too, more than you will ever know. It was so hard going through my life without you in it, especially when I found out my true nature. I didn't have anyone to confide in. Not even Thor would have been accepting of me at the time,” Loki confided in you and you knew that he wouldn’t have trusted anyone else with these old feelings and emotions.You wrapped your arms around him and after a moment of shy hesitation, his arms went around you in return and he rested his head on top of yours, taking in your scent and relaxing in your arms. 

“I wish I could've been there,” you told him softly, sad that you hadn’t been there when he needed you.You would’ve given anything to have been there when he needed you.“I’m sorry you had to face that alone, but you know I accept you for who you are,” you reminded him that you’d already seen his true form.You had the day that you’d remet him.

His arms tightened around you as he fought through difficult emotions.You didn’t mind one bit.“I don't blame you.It wasn’t your fault,” he told you.He knew that you hadn’t chosen to get kidnapped.“I also appreciate that you accept me for who I am, frost giant and Asgardian. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be soulbound to,” he told you warmly and pressed a soft kiss to your hair.

“I couldn't either,” you replied, then giggled, breaking the serious mood.“Even if you _were_ pissed at me for breaking your illusion…” you teased him.

He grumbled.“I wasn't expecting to be revealed like that,” he teased you in reply.

You laughed harder. “It was the easiest way to explain the power of a name.You wouldn't believe me otherwise.And like I’d actually hurt you,” you added indignantly.You wouldn’t hurt him.Though, if you were being fair, he hadn’t known at the time that you wouldn’t hurt him.

He chuckled, though, accepting your joking for what it was.“I know. I trust you. And you are one of the only people I'd drop my illusion for. Not many on Asgard know who I really am. They just see me as the dark prince, someone to fear instead of respect,”

“You always had lived in the oaf's shadow,” you replied softly.“Even as children they hadn't appreciated that you were at least equally skilled, just in different areas,” you remembered

Loki nodded his agreement.“I've grown used to it. I'll never be seen as equal to Thor, especially in the eyes of the Allfather,” you heard the bitter resentment in his tone.It didn’t matter that the heir to the throne wasn’t necessarily the firstborn.Odin had picked Thor, even if Loki was better suited, he would never see it. 

“Yes, well, your father was always unreasonable.Though you _might_ get some points in your favor for courting an approved warrior of a court lady,” you teased.

Loki smirked down at you.“Perhaps,” he said and pulled you into another sweet kiss.Which you gladly accepted.

After a few more minutes spent kissing in your hidden alcove, Loki pulled away, bright smile still on his face.“Would you like to go to the markets now, love?” he asked you warmly.You saw a glint in his eye.He wanted to spoil you.

“I’d love to,” you agreed warmly, up to doing pretty much anything as long as you got to stay with Loki.You ducked back out through the hedges and onto the path.You shook a couple twigs from your skirts when you were safely back on the path and took Loki’s arm and the pair of you walked to the markets near the palace. 

Loki wasn’t willing to go too far from the palace. You were still recovering from the past few days and all the magic and blood magic you’d used.You knew he’d make you rest soon, but for now, you were up for a stroll through the markets and you gladly walked through them with your hand on Loki’s arm.You went through almost every shop and stall before you stopped at a jewelry shop.“Why don't you look for something you like, love? I'd like to spoil you,” he ‘suggested’. 

“I don't need anything,” you protested as expected and as was required in polite society.Plus, you really didn’t need anything. 

Loki smirked, enjoying this game.“Darling, either you look for something for yourself, or I will find something for you,” he teased.

You smirked back at him, a glint in your eye.“Challenge on, then, Trickster,” you replied.You gestured to the stall.“Feel free to pick out something I’ll like,” you teased.

He grinned in absolute delight.“I will accept that challenge, lady,” he told you brightly and headed into the stall.You walked in with him, but stood to the side, offering him absolutely no help as he looked around, trying to find the perfect gift for you.It took him a little while, but he found a necklace that seemed to capture the rainbow inside of it.“What about this, darling?” he asked you as he pointed out the piece. 

You stepped over to look at what he’d picked and oohed over the shiny rainbow gem.“It's lovely,” you told him warmly, staring at the shiny necklace. 

He grinned, delighted that you liked it and brought it to the shopkeeper to purchase.You watched the shopkeeper greet Loki warmly.He was in the shop on occasion to buy pieces for Frigga.He was a perfect customer as long as the shopkeeper was polite and gave him a fair price.The shopkeeper listed a fair price, slightly higher than what he would accept just in case the prince felt like bargaining that day.Loki usually wanted to bargain.The shopkeeper appreciated the patronage of the royal family and wouldn’t risk losing their favor, especially since the queen so loved the delicate pieces he sold. He knew the brothers’ shopping habits well.Loki liked to barter, enjoying the game.Thor, on the other hand had to be give one fair price, or he would just walk out of the shop. 

They agreed on a price and the necklace was handed over to Loki.Loki turned to you and motioned for you to turn around so he could clasp the necklace around your neck.You lifted your long hair out of his way for him.“What do you think?” he asked you warmly.

You turned to him and smiled brightly.“It's beautiful.Thank you,” you actually spoke the words and he knew you meant them when you said them.You stole a soft kiss.“Challenge won, my prince,” you added with a smirk. 

He smiled brightly and pulled you into another kiss.“I'm glad you like it,” he told you when it was broken.

“I love it,” you told him warmly, not _quite_ brave enough to tell him that you loved him.Even if you _had_ loved him since you were children, if not quite in the same way back then. 

“Would you like to help me find something for my mother?” he asked.

You couldn’t help grinning. “Is there an occasion, or are you just doting, mama's boy?” you teased, but went to gladly help him look. 

Loki couldn’t come to a jewelry shop and forget to get something for his mother.“I simply wish to spoil two of the most important women in my life, is that so bad?” he teased in reply.The two of you hunted through the shop until you found a delicate opal necklace that Loki insisted his mother would love once you had pointed it out to him.

After that purchase was made, you took his arm so you could walk back to the palace and he could deliver his gift to his beloved mama.You cuddled his arm more than was quite proper escort protocol, laying your head on his arm, betraying your tiredness with that little gesture.Loki noticed and decided to teleport you both back to his chambers.You weren’t that far from the palace regardless, so it was no trouble for him.

“I have got to learn how to do that for myself,” you grumbled at him teasingly when you reappeared in his bedroom.

He laughed in reply.“I will teach you, but for now, you should get some rest,” he reminded you warmly.

You nodded, then hesitated before agreeing to climb into the bed and get some rest.“Are you going to go deliver that?” you indicated the box in his hand. 

He nodded. “I'll be right back.Rest, darling. You’re safe here,” he reassured you and kissed you softly before he left his chambers to track down his mother. 

You let your court clothes shimmer into something more comfortable and curled up in his stupidly comfortable bed among all the blankets and pillows, trusting his wardings and shielding on the suite to keep you safe.You may have placed a warding on the room yourself as well.Just in case.

Loki made his way to the healing wing and found his mother there as she said she would be.He entered with a warm smile on his face. “Mother, might I borrow you for a moment?” he asked, knowing he was interrupting her work.

She looked over at him and lit up in delight at the true smile on his face. It was one she rarely saw from her son anymore.“Of course, darling,” she gave a couple of instructions to one of her healers before she went to Loki to see what he needed.

He held up the jewelry box once he had her undivided attention. “Sigyn and I visited the markets and I found something for you.May I?” he asked as he opened the box and pulled out the necklace.

“Darling, you shouldn't have,” Frigga told him as she always did, but gladly accepted the gift, as it made her son so happy to dote upon her.She allowed him to clasp the necklace around her neck.

“I couldn't help myself. I always love to spoil those I care about,” he reminded her warmly.She laughed as that was the reply he always gave.

“I take it you found something lovely for your lady as well?” Frigga asked curiously.She knew her son well and knew he wouldn’t have left the shops without finding something to spoil his lady with. 

Loki nodded and an image of the necklace he bought you appeared.“A token of Asgard. It reminded me of her,”

“It’s lovely, just like your heart,” she told Loki warmly.She knew that Loki had finally found her letter. 

Loki smiled brightly. “You were right all along, as usual. I wish I had found that letter sooner,”

“I knew you would find it when you were ready,” she replied and was so relieved to see her son so happy again.The soulbond was doing so much good for him.“Finding your heart again has done you wonders, my darling,”

“I agree. I feel more like my old self again. All thanks to having my heart back,” Loki replied, knowing that Sigyn really was his heart and he’d been lost without her. 

“And you’ll cherish her all the more for having lost her for so long,”

Loki nodded in agreement, then looked around the busy healing wing concerned.“Should I let you get back to work?” He didn’t want to keep her away from something she needed to be doing. 

“I do have work to be doing,” Frigga replied reluctantly.“Though, as usual, I would much rather spend my time with you,”

He smiled warmly. “I have missed spending time with you. Life on Midgard is so dull without you. Though not that dull when I’m with Sig,” he admitted.You’d definitely bought fun and adventure back to his life.

“You two always have seemed to find your own fun. Though I heard you had a hard time catching her when you found her again,” Frigga teased warmly, teasing the story from him.

He laughed.“She did manage to break through my magic. I tried binding her to the ground so she couldn’t flee and while I was trying to convince her to come back with us, she broke through my spell and vanished. I actually ran into her randomly one morning and cornered her,” he told his mother, reminiscing. 

Frigga laughed.“Well she always was at least as strong magically as you. I highly doubt adding fae magic to that made her power levels weaker. And I’m not surprised your paths crossed again. The paths of the soulbound have a habit of crossing frequently until they join,” she explained knowingly.

Loki nodded, looking curious. “I still don’t fully understand the soulbond. You seem to know more than I’ve been able to learn. Can you tell me about it?” he asked her, sounding more like the child she taught magic to than the man who tried to convince himself and everyone that he knew everything.

Frigga laughed and held up her arm and Loki could see the golden spirals up her arm. “Your father and I have been soulbound for millennia, darling. I should hope I have learned some things about them by now,” she teased him warmly.

He chuckled.“Of course. What can you tell me?”

She pondered what he might want to know.“I already told you the basics. The marks of power mark a soulmate. There’s magic in the bond itself, as you saw in its ability to restore your lady. No one will ever be able to block you from finding your lady or stop your ability to speak with her telepathically.You can also share power through it. And of course the warning that if one dies so does the other, but can you truly live without your heart now that you’ve found her again?” it sounded so reasonable when she said it that way.He knew she was right, though.He couldn’t live in a world without you in it, now that he’d found you again.“Anything else you wished to know?”

He pondered that.“So technically we are always connected? I can always find her no matter where she is? What other power does the bond hold?” he was extremely curious about the new form of magic and he wondered how he’d never noticed the soulbond marks on his beloved mama’s arm all these centuries. 

“Technically you are always connected, but not invasively so. Your minds are your own, you just never have to search for the connection to her, like you do even talking telepathically to me. The connection will always be there. And you can find her anywhere. Of course the reverse is also true. Like I said, your minds are your own and you privacy. Nothing will be shared unless you wish it, though strong emotions will come through unbidden.So you will always know if she is scared or hurt,”

Loki nodded his understanding, relieved by that news. “That’s amazing. I’ve never heard of anything so strong before,”

Frigga smiled fondly.“You were always so fascinated by mine as a child. Though it brought tears to your eyes every time you saw it after Sigyn was taken, so I took to hiding them under illusions,” she explained.That explained why Loki couldn’t remember the soulbond marks on her arm.If she hid them under illusions.

His brows furrowed.“I would cry when I saw yours?” he asked, concerned.He was at least equally concerned that he didn’t remember that. He should have remembered something that important from that age. “Did I know then that we were soul bound?” he asked Frigga, not understanding.

“You were so young and it was much too early for a soulbond to properly forge, but I think you understood at least instinctually what had been taken from you,” Frigga replied.Loki nodded then, finally understanding.He hadn’t truly known what he’d lost, but something in his soul had told him that his soulbond had been taken from him.

“That’s amazing. I didn’t know it was that strong, even so young,”

She gave him a warm smile.“Of course it was.Anyone who saw you two around the palace could tell it was just a matter of the two of you growing up enough for the soulbond to forge,” she told him warmly and Loki smiled fondly, glad that it had finally happened, though centuries after it should have.Frigga sighed and shook her head.“Now if that brother of yours would get his head out of the glory of combat long enough to acknowledge his…” she grumbled.

Loki chuckled. “Do you truly believe that will ever happen?” he laughed, enjoying the sport of making fun of his brother.Though what she said finally got through to him and he pondered.“Who is his soulbond anyway?” he asked her curiously.

Frigga smirked in reply.“Can you think of no lady whose skin he has refused to touch since he came of age?” she asked her son with a knowing smile.

Loki didn’t even have to consider it. “Lady Sif? Really?” he asked incredulously.Though it made sense. Those two were perfect for each other. 

Frigga nodded with a warm, proud, smile that he had figured it out so quickly.“Do you not see it?”

Loki shrugged.“I never really considered,” his brother’s relationships were his own business.Besides the agreement the two had that they would never date the other’s exes, he stayed out of his brother’s dalliances.“What about his Midgardian?” he asked curiously.

Frigga shook her head sadly.“Not meant to be. He will learn it eventually,” she said softly.

Loki nodded. “Hopefully. It would be good for him. He could use a solid kick in the head for how blind he is to the truth,”

“If he would just to touch Lady Sif’s skin once, but your brother is stubborn and does not like feeling that they are being forced together…”

Loki smirked.“Like I said, a firm kick in the head,” he teased. 

“I agree, darling. Maybe one will find itself to him soon,” she teased right back.She could usually goad Loki into doing just about anything.And Loki could be called upon to give his stubborn brother a firm kick to the head.Or backside depending on his mood.“Anything else you wished to know about the soulbonds?” Frigga asked, drawing the conversation back from Thor.

“I am curious though, does the bond have other magical qualities, besides the connection and power sharing?”

“It’s a little different for anyone. But mages usually experience a power increase after they’ve found their soulbond,” Frigga told him.

He decided that he wanted to test it. “Can you give me a spell I wouldn’t be able to do without the soulbond?” he asked, clearly wanting to try it and Frigga saw his child-like enthusiasm over the prospect. 

She nodded and summoned a spellbook, opening it to a page.“This may be of interest to you,” she told him and handed the book over.“It will allow you to see into the past. Whatever events you wish to know the truth of,”

He looked over the spell, then closed his eyes, focusing on a memory he wished to better understand. The powerlines glowed on his arm and he found he had the power to do the spell.He saw a memory from his childhood, when he and Sigyn first found their little hideaway.The two had been running through the gardens to escape getting caught for some bit of mischief that had upset Cook.However they both had an armful of pastries for their efforts. They were about a 150 and 200 and a hundred and looked to be around six years old by midgardian standards. Sig saw a cat come out of the tiny gap between the hedges. She grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him through the hidden gap into the tiny little alcove. The chef and servants ran past and didn’t find them and the two got to enjoy their stolen treats in peace after they rolled in laughter at their success.

“That was amazing,” he told his mother when the memory ended and the lines on his arm faded again. 

Frigga gave him a warm smile and flipped the page.“This one will allow you to see the history of any event as if you’re a third party viewer. Not restricted to a memory of your own,” she told him.She knew there were things in his past he wanted to know the truth of, if he was brave enough to look.

He looked over the new spell and closed his eyes again.Another memory of his past appeared before him.He watched as his birth mother left him in the safety of the temple on Jotunheim.She promised him that it was the only way to keep him safe, to offer him a chance to live.He watched Odin find him after the battle and saw in Odin’s eye that he truly cared for the infant he thought left in the snow.He watched himself as an infant smile up at Odin and change himself to Asgardian form to please his new parent.

The memory ended and Loki had tears in his eyes when he opened them again.Frigga’s arms were around him a moment later, stroking his hair comfortingly as she always did when he was upset. “What is it, darling? Did you see the day she was taken?” she asked, assuming that’s what he would look for. 

Loki shook his head and it took him a moment to find his words.“I saw the day Odin found me,” he told her softly as he held his beloved mama in his arms, emotional from the memory.

Frigga nodded and held him close and comfortingly.“Are you alright, my son?” she asked him gently, knowing that memory might be hard for him.

He eventually nodded and relaxed a little. “I’m alright. Though I did see my birth mother,” he said softly, clearly still emotional from what he had seen.

“I’m sure she had her reasons for what she did,” Frigga reassured him softly. 

Loki nodded again.“She said she was leaving me there so I could have the best chance to live,” his voice was soft and full of emotions he wasn’t sure how to name. 

Frigga held him until he eventually calmed and composed himself, taking a step back and out of her arms.She gave him a warm smile when she let him go.“See the power of the soulbond?” she asked, knowing he wouldn’t want to discuss what he saw anymore than he already had. 

He nodded.“It’s amazing. I’ve never felt so powerful in my life. Or so lucky. Thank you, Mother,” he told her warmly.

“You’re welcome as always, my darling. You know if you ever need me, all you need to do is ask,” she reminded him and kissed his cheek.He kissed hers in return.“Now I have work to attend to and you have a lady who needs your attention I’m sure,” she told him and shooed him from her domain goodnaturedly. 

He chuckled.“Very true. Though last I saw her, she was going to sleep. But I will let you return to your duties,” he kissed her cheek again. 

Frigga laughed. “You trust her to rest or stay where you left her?” she teased him as he was leaving.

Loki sighed heavily. “No. But I hope she didn’t just decide to wander off,”

“You know she did exactly that. We’ve been down here quite awhile,” Frigga reminded him.She looked surprised.“I’m surprised she hasn’t come tracking you down yet…”

Loki laughed. “I will find her. Let’s hope Thor’s friends didn’t decide to lure her into their lair.I mourn for their souls if they did,” he commented and was only partially joking.

“That would be dangerous for them,” Frigga agreed and let Loki return to his task of tracking you down.She had fluff-brained healers to babysit. 

Loki left the healing wing and connected with the soulbond to try to locate you.The connection was there instantly and he was impressed.Though he sighed in exasperation when it led him to the practice courts.He made his way there, hoping you hadn’t gotten yourself in too much trouble when you were supposed to be _resting_. 

You had been on your way to find your missing Loki, but Sif and the warrior boys had dragged outside to test her weapons skills.They had assumed you didn’t have any since you hadn’t trained with Asgardians.Though Sif wasn’t as dumb as the boys and was sure you could at least hold your own.Still, it was her job as the goddess of war to make sure any noble lady of Asgard could at least defend themselves until a warrior could come to their aid. 

When Loki found you, he took a seat nearby to watch with glee as you beat the warrior boys to a pulp.They didn’t understand that you had fought for your life for centuries in the fae court and had plenty of combat experience.

You were in your battle armor when he arrived and you graciously allowed the boys to choose weapons they wished to spar you with.You even graciously agreed to fight them with physical skill alone, no magic.You summoned your blades in each hand.The blades were longer than Loki’s daggers, but not quite proper swords. 

You had a grin on your face before you proceeded to thoroughly beat the warrior boys into whimpering bruised pulps.

You were all grace and speed on the battlefield and there was a savage beauty to your fighting. 

After you’d defeated the boys, you and Sif began your match. That battle lasted a long time, since the goddess of war was evaluating your skills.You also noted that Odin was watching your bout, but you couldn’t concern yourself with that.You had to focus on not getting your ass handed to you by Sif.It was clear to everyone exactly how skilled you were when you held your own against the goddess of war, even when Sif stopped testing you and went full out.Loki smiled proudly as he watched.He had no doubt you would be able to win.He had seen just how deadly you could be in a fight. 

You won the bout, throwing Sif onto her ass and holding your blade at her throat until she called “Yield!”

Everyone watching was shocked and impressed that you had managed to put the goddess of war on her ass.Loki clapped from the sidelines, chuckling to himself.You grinned over at him and gave him an elegant bow.

/You never cease to surprise me, darling/ he told you warmly.

You headed over to him, sheathing your blades in sheathes at your back as you walked off the practice courts. /You shouldn’t be surprised, Loki/ It was safe to use his real name over the private conversation /I told you I had to survive the fae courts. Combat skills were necessary and duels were nearly constant until you proved yourself strong enough not to mess with/

/I’m sure they figured out quickly that you are not someone to be trifled with./

/Were that that were true. I have more than my share of dueling scars. There were plenty of fae who hated having a mongrel in their court and just as many who hated when I became a Gray Lady/

/If only I could have been there to protect you. I hate how the fae used to treat you, my dear/

/I survived and escaped. That’s what matters/ you replied and managed to stop yourself form wrapping your arms around him when you’d reached him.You’d noticed Odin’s eye on your bout and didn’t want to embarrass Loki in front of his father.You saw Loki pause too and realized it was the same consideration not to embarrass you. 

/Very true. And I am very grateful that you did. I don’t know what I would do without you./

/Well right now you’d be bored on Midgard hating everyone instead of wondering why your father is interested in watching ladies duel. Has he _ever_ shown interest before? I know he has watched the men to evaluate promising young men for the guards and army.../

/I think he’s just curious about you, darling. Especially since you’re being courted by one of the princes/

"I think everyone was surprised,” you replied aloud so you weren’t just staring into each other’s eyes, apparently silently.Though telepathic communication was faster than speech, so it had only been a couple of moments. 

He chuckled.“ I agree. Most of the court seemed dumbfounded,”

You couldn’t help laughing.“Yes, well no one ever expects the tiny adorable fairy to be deadly,” you teased. “Despite the blades she carries,”

“Nor do they except that the dark prince has a heart,” Loki replied warmly.

“Well that's just plain silly of them. My prince has always had a heart,” you told him warmly and stole a soft kiss, Odin’s presence be damned.

Loki wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer, purring softly in pleasure at the kiss. You couldn’t help being surprised that he kissed you in front of everyone, especially his father.You also couldn’t help smirking that the oaf was cheering.He was silly and loud as ever.But you sank into the kiss with a purr to match Loki’s.

You broke the kiss and looked up at him.“Did you still want to spar me, or are you satisfied after the demonstration?” you asked him curiously.You were up to sparring him if he really wanted to, but you’d rather spend a quiet afternoon with him instead. 

He smiled warmly.“Another time, darling. I’d rather just stay just like this,” his arms tightened around you and he sighed in such relaxation to be held in your arms.You smiled warmly and laid your head on his chest, noting how perfectly you rested in his arms.He pressed a soft kiss to your hair and rested his chin on top of your head contently. 

“Did you enjoy your visit with your Mother, Lokes?” you asked him, your voice soft and content.

“Lokes, huh?” Fandral’s voice teased from nearby.The warrior boys had wandered over to bother you and Loki, because that’s what they did.

Loki glared at him over your head.“Yes. What’s it to you?” he demanded in a growl.

“About time we finally get a nickname for you,” Fandral replied too jovially.He enjoyed teasing Loki, though Loki hated it when he did, since he was always so… malicious about it.

A dagger appeared at Fandral’s neck and Loki continued to glare.“If you even consider using that name…” he let the threat hang.

You giggled at Loki’s predictable threat.Fandral smirked, thinking the threat empty. “Come hang out with us! We’ve barely seen you or your lady and we travelled with you for _days_!~ “ Fandral whined.

Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and buried his face in your hair, trying to ignore the morons.You nuzzled contently against his chest, content to ignore the morons as well. 

At least you were content until hands grabbed you to pull you away from Loki, so they could get what they wanted.You yelped in surprise and fear at being grabbed just wrong.

Suddenly you weren’t in Loki’s arms anymore. 

Nor were the boys holding your arms.

Instead, Loki spotted a fairy about six inches tall with iridescent wing for a moment before you and flown up to his shoulder to hide under his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki saw the shimmer of magic as you changed form and you saw his eyes track your movements as you darted under his hair to hide from the morons three.He glared at the morons and his daggers were in his hands held at the ready before any of them knew what was going on.

“Odin’s beard! What in the nine realms?!?” the boys demanded stupidly.They ignored Loki and his daggers, used to such antics from the dark prince, instead focusing their attention on where you were hiding under Loki’s hair. 

“She is _fae_ you imbeciles,” Loki snarled, raising one of his daggers threateningly at them, making them take a step back. “Now back off before I stab you for your insolence,” he growled, pissed as Hel that they had frightened you into taking your other form.

Thor grabbed his moronic friends and started to drag them away before they got stabbed. Or worse.“I didn't know fae could _actually_ do that!” Fandral exclaimed, trying to break Thor’s grip so he could drag you out from under Loki’s hair to investigate or something equally stupid. 

Loki growled and shifted his grip on his dagger to throw it at Fandral if he took even one step closer.Thor growled and threw Fandral over his shoulder and all of the idiot boys left.Thor was likely to beat some sense into Fandral. 

Sif was on the other side of the training yard with a group of young girls who suddenly decided they wanted to learn to fight after they saw your sparring match with her.Regardless, she was away from Loki and wouldn’t spark his temper any worse.

Loki vanished his daggers when they were gone.“Everything is alright now, Sig. You can come out of hiding. You’re safe,” he reassured you. 

You moved out from behind his hair, standing on his shoulder, your wings fluttering gently for balance.You were unsure and didn’t know what to do, shy about him seeing you like this.You doubted he’d known you could turn into a demifae either.

His voice was gentle when he spoke again. “Can you return to your normal size? I’d like to wrap you up in my arms,” he offered.

You knew it was difficult to speak to him like this.You knew he was offering comfort the only way he could.He needed you to go back to your normal size so he could hug you and reassure you.You fluttered off of his shoulder and returned to normal. It only took a touch of power to turn back and forth.You looked up at him shyly, still unsure. 

When you were back to your normal form, Loki’s arms wrapped gently around you, pulling you to his safety and love.“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked you gently.

You wrapped your arms around his slim waist and nodded against his chest. “Just startled…” you said sheepishly.Loki nodded and his grip on you tightened as he carded his fingers through your hair soothingly.It took awhile for you to relax and awhile longer before you stepped out of his arms.

He gave you a warm reassuring smile “Better now?” he asked you gently.

You nodded, looking up at him shyly.“Sorry…”

“There is no need to apologize, darling. Thor’s friends are morons,” he reminded you

“They are,” you agreed quickly. That wasn’t at all in question.Thor’s friends were notoriously moronic. 

Loki pressed a kiss to your forehead.“Would you like to go back inside?” he asked you gently.Even after all these centuries apart, he knew you too well.He knew you wanted to get inside away from all of the witnesses to your embarrassment.

You nodded and took his arm, unsure if he was teleporting you or walking.A moment later you appeared in his room.Teleporting it was.You let your armor shimmer back to a comfortable tunic and leggings and wrapped your arms back around Loki.Loki led you over to the couch, settling you there, and wrapping a warm blanket around you before he settled next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You cuddled up with him and fit perfectly into his arms, as if you were made to be there. “Sorry I hid in your hair,” you told him softly.You were supposed to be stronger than that.You _were_ stronger than that. 

“You were scared.I understand and I’m not upset,” he reassured you.

You nodded “And you…” you paused, looking for words.You couldn’t figure out how to ask him if he was ok with seeing you turn into one of the demifae.He hadn’t seemed to mind or find it strange.He was just rolling with it.

He seemed to have read your thoughts when he said: “Darling, how many times do I have to tell you that it does not bother me what you are or what form you take? You are the same girl I knew so long ago. The same girl that I knew I had a connection to even before the soulbond,”

“I don’t think theres another non-fae man who could so casually accept the fact that the lady he’s courting just turned into a demifae,” you told him dryly. 

Loki chuckled.“Darling, I knew you could do that. I read about it in one of the fae books mother left for me,” he explained and you sighed in relief.Of course Mama Frigga had give him the information he needed.“I turn into a blue monster with crimson eyes and you accept me for it. My feelings for you won’t change just because you can turn into a demifae,” he reassured you and pressed a kiss to your hair. 

“Of course you knew, bookworm,” you teased warmly, relaxed by his reassurances.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki chuckled.“I know everything, darling,” he teased you warmly.

You giggled. “Do you, now?” you teased right back.Then you thought of something and added. “Oh, I forgot to thank you for trying to take over New York,” you were only half-teasing, you really did owe him. His actions, even against his will, really had helped you out.

Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.You tried really hard not to laugh at him.“Now where did you hear about that?” he grumbled.

You laughed.“Besides you telling me?” you teased.“I was in New York, doofus,” you continued your teasing and he bristled at being called a doofus.You pressed on before he could get too grumpy. “Much as it wasn't _exactly_ your shining moment, you did do me a huge favor at the time,” you told him.You really were intending to thank him for that whole mess. 

Loki raised an eyebrow.“How could I have possible helped you?” he asked incredulously.He sounded so sure that you were making fun of this terrible part of his past. 

“After I escaped Underhill, I could scarcely risk using my magic for fear of being tracked down by the fae hunting me.I was living... well we'll say in worse conditions than my old crappy apartment. Then you came and flooded New York with so much magic that they can't track me, so I could use my powers again and create the Midgardian documents and things I needed to start a life,” you explained.Doctor Strange had helped a little with his magic, but you hadn’t been truly safe until the alien invasion, until there was so much magic flowing in the world again to hide your signature from the fae. 

Loki pondered that and came to the conclusion that you weren’t teasing him.You were actually grateful for the help, though of course you hated the cost of that help being innocent people’s lives and Loki’s freedom when he’d been mind controlled.“Well, I’m glad my little mishap gave you that opportunity,” he finally replied.You couldn’t quite get a grasp on his emotions. 

You pressed on.It was important that he know what you’d been through. “I know it's not much of a bright side with everything that happened, and that you weren't in control of your actions.But at least you made it so I didn't have to live on the streets anymore,” you told him softly, admitting that year that you _had_ lived on the streets, begging and stealing instead of risking using your powers.

Loki gave you a tiny smile.“At least some good came out of that nightmare,” he said softly, though you could tell it was hard for him to even think about what had happened during the invasion, or his part in it.

You nodded and wrapped your arms around him, comforting him with your presence.“If you ever want to talk about it, any of it about those difficult years, I'm here for you,” you told him gently. You hadn’t been around when he needed you, but you were here now.You’d face everything together from now on. 

Neither of you were alone any more.

Loki gave you a warm, grateful smile and pressed a kiss to your hair.“I will happily take you up on that, my darling,” he said warmly and while you cuddled up together on the couch, he began to speak, slowly at first, tentatively as he looked for the words.He told you all about losing you, about the search to find you, about the lonely dark years that passed thinking his best friend was dead, about living in Thor’s shadow, about finding out he wasn’t Asgardian and the dark path it led him on when he found out he’d been lied to his entire life.He told you about Thanos, the torture, the mind control.Everything he had been through without you.

You stayed curled in his arms, an attentive audience, and a kind listening ear as he told his story.You prompted him to keep talking in places, summoned tea when he needed a break, stroked his long hair soothingly.

In short, you were the perfect audience that he needed.

You wished you could’ve been there for him when he need you. You knew he didn’t blame you for being kidnapped and held captive in Underhill, but still, you wished you had been there to support him when he needed you.You equally didn’t blame him for not being able to come to your rescue.

You kissed his cheek when he stopped talking.“I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but I can't tell you how glad I am to have found you again... even if you did nearly have to drag me to the tower kicking and screaming…” you teased him a little, trying to lighten the mood after all the heavy conversation. 

Loki chuckled, accepting your offer to lighten the mood.“True. And I am equally as happy to have you back. My mother told me that I used to cry whenever I saw her soulbond mark after you were taken from us, so she took to hiding it. I always knew I had lost something important to me, I just didn't understand exactly what that was until now,”

“Of course you were sad you'd lost your best friend.Besides, you'd known me since I was born. I'd been a constant in your life for 200 years and was suddenly gone and no one knew where or what had happened,” you reminded him.His feelings were perfectly logical, even if he’d been too young to truly understand them. Though you hadn’t quite gotten his point. 

“True, but that's not exactly what I was saying,” he told you gently.“What I meant was that I knew you instinctively that you meant more to me than just my best friend.I just didn’t understand what exactly I’d lost.I didn't know what soulbinding was but I knew deep down that that is what we were, because it hurt so much every time I saw Mother's soulbond marks and knew that I had lost that part of myself,”

“You lost your heart,” you said softly, remembering Frigga’s note.“And it hurt to see that Mama Frigga's was whole and happy when yours was lost to you,”

He nodded and pulled you into his arms.“Exactly. You are my heart and you always have been,”

“And you're mine, my love,” you told him warmly and kissed his cheek again.

It was the first time you’d called him that and you saw the spark of change in him the moment the words left your tongue.He pulled you closer, kissing you deeply, trying to show you his passion and love in that one kiss.You melted into it, your arms wrapping around his neck to card your fingers through his long soft hair as your warm lips met his cold ones.

You finally broke the kisses after a couple long minutes and smiled blissfully up at him.Your eyes were glowing softly in pleasure. 

“I have been wanting to call you ‘my love’ since our first kiss, I just did not wish to rush anything.You have beaten me to it, love,” he teased.

You couldn’t help giggling at that.“You've been calling me 'love' for days, though granted it's usually 'darling' unless we're in Underhill in which case it's _my name_ ,” you grumbled teasingly.You weren’t going to let him live that down for a long time.Silver-tongued Trickster fucked up majorly on that one.

Loki groaned.“I have already apologized a million times to you. How else can I fix my mistake, my love?” he practically begged.

You giggled in reply.“I’m teasing.It’s fine, really,” he looked unconvinced.You rolled your eyes.“I don't lie, remember?It's really alright,”

“You told me you could lie, darling, remember? Not all of the rules of the fae apply to you. You told me that yourself,”

You were proud that he remembered what you’d told him.Pleased that he’d been paying attention to you and your feelings and past enough to care. “I _can_ lie, but it’s difficult and… doesn’t hurt exactly… but it’s not pleasant.At all.So I avoid it whenever possible,”

Loki nodded his understanding.“Though you aren't going to let my little slip-up go are you?” he grumbled.

“I had to tease you at least for a couple days, Silver-tongued Trickster,” you teased with a laugh.He was so fun to tease and it felt wonderful and normal. 

Loki stuck out his tongue playfully and you saw he’d magicked it to look silver briefly.You laughed at his antics.“Very funny, Lady Fae,”

You stuck your tongue out in kind.“As you say, my prince,”

It was just like old times indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

You spent a lovely afternoon with Loki in his chambers until you both jumped at the chimes throughout the palace.You laughed at how you’d both jumped.You’d been too lost in your conversation to keep track of the time.Just like old times indeed. You both couldn’t help laughing at how like old times it was, at how well you still… fit together, even after everything you’d both been through. 

“Guess we need to head to dinner,” you said and stole one last kiss before you climbed off Loki’s lap.It had been the perfect place to kiss him from.As you stood, your clothes shimmered to an elegant purple court dress.Usually, it would have been proper for you to wear Loki’s colors, but with the soulbond mark on your arm, it wasn’t technically necessary for you to wear his colors since they were now etched in magic on your arm.

Loki chuckled as he stood as well, his clothes shimmering to his regal finery, gold circlet with horns and all.He didn’t usually wear the murder circlet, but this seemed like the evening for it.He offered you an elegant bow and his arm.“Shall we, my lady?” he asked. 

You smiled and took his arm.“We shall, my prince,” you replied and the pair of you headed to dinner.You weren’t at all surprised that Loki took the servants’ job of pulling out your chair and seating you before he took his seat next to you.You kissed his cheek while he seated you and he kissed your before he took his own seat.You could hear the entire court gushing over how adorable you and Loki were together. 

/It’s wonderful to see you so happy my son/ Frigga told him during dinner while you two were being particularly adorable.

Loki smiled brightly over at his mother. /I’ve never felt this way before. It’s truly amazing/ he replied and Frigga could hear the awe in his voice.

/Your father was quite impressed with Little Sigyn’s fighting ability. He said she held her own against Lady Sif?/ she asked. It was a bit of a nonsequitor, but Frigga enjoyed hearing Loki speak of his lady. 

/It was amazing! Sif barely even stood a chance against her, even attacking Sig with everything she had.She amazes me, Mother/ Loki sounded like a lovesick puppy.

Frigga couldn’t help but laugh at that, over the telepathic connection, letting no more than a wide smile cross her lips where anyone could see. /Ah the joys of a new soulbond/ She told him warmly, amused by her besotted son.

Loki returned his attention to you, kissing your cheek and holding your hand under the table as you ate. You couldn’t help smiling over at him and you spent the entire dinner chatting over trivial things.

“You two are vomit inducingly adorable,” Thor teased you both.Loki was tempted to flip him off, but knew it would be a bad idea in front of Frigga. 

“Shut up, Thor,” he grumbled instead.He couldn’t do more at the dinner table and Thor knew it.

You, however, were under no such restrictions.You summoned a goblet of wine in your hand.“Would you like some wine, Thor?” you asked too sweetly. You were also using his actual name for once, which you pretty much never did. 

Loki raised an eyebrow./What are you up to, darling?/

/Teasing only/ you reassured him while Thor tried to stumble his way through a polite refusal.He was understandably wary after the fae wine incident with the morons that morning.You smirked, pleased that you’d gotten Thor off the subject of teasing you. You shrugged when Thor babbled his protests and vanished the wine. /He shut up, didn’t he? And we didn’t even have to stab him/

Loki laughed.“You should know better than you to tease my lady love, brother,”

“Your lady should know better than to threaten real harm,” Thor protested in return, glaring that you weren’t acting fair. 

You laughed and resummoned the wine.“What? This? It’s just wine, Thor,” you teased. 

Thor continued to glare.

Just to prove a point she passed the goblet to Loki. He smiled brightly and took the wine glass with a thanks, taking a sip of it.You saw his eyes brighten with the boost of magic.Thor looked absolutely horrified.“You would let Loki-?” he glared at you, not trusting your fae wine.

“It’s just wine, Thor,” you replied with a smirk.“And it’s so rude not to accept a gift that’s given, right, my love?” you directed the last to Loki. 

Loki nodded in agreement, smirking triumphantly at Thor.“It really is. You should know better than that, brother,”

“It is also unwise to accept a gift from the fae,” Thor replied carefully.

You inclined your head.“True, but not from a Lady of Asgard,” you looked at Loki. “I don’t think he likes my gift,” you pouted pathetically at him, a plan already coming to your mind.

/Think I should make him dance with Sif to make it up to me?/ you asked Loki.You knew about the unclaimed soulbond too.You could see it.

/Good luck with that. My brother has been avoiding touching Sif for centuries now/

/You don’t think a trickster and a fae can fix that problem?/ you asked, amused.You’d done more elaborate things as bored children on random Sunday afternoons./I bet we could fix it by the end of the night if we put our minds to it/

/What do you have in mind, darling?/ you could count on Loki to never say no to causing a little mischief, especially if it involved his brother. 

/Do they still do the flower waltz, by chance?/ you asked about a dance where partners were switched part of the way through.Loki smirked and inclined his head./I’m sure Lady Sif will be glad to partner you for it after I invite Thor/

/My brother isn’t the biggest fan of dancing like I am/ Loki warned.

/Of course he’s not/ you agreed pleasantly. /But he’s also not rude enough to deny a dance to the woman who is his essentially little sister. Especially in front of Mama Frigga/

/Quite true, and quite devious, my darling/ you heard the approval in Loki’s tone and couldn’t help but smile that he approved of you.

You vanished the wine.“I know my gift was unacceptable to you,” you pouted at Thor, manipulating him with your large, now sad, tri-colored eyes.“At the very least, would you do me the honor of a dance?” you continued pouting through Thor’s spluttered protests that he didn’t care for dancing.

“Come on, brother. Don’t disappoint my lady,” Loki prodded, adding fuel to the fire, and drawing Frigga’s attention.

“Very well,” he huffed, knowing he was outnumbered.“One dance,” he agreed

Once he accepted, Loki invited Sif out to dance as well.She agreed easily as dancing with Loki was always a treat.Loki asked her on occasion, since she wasn’t stupid enough to think he was interested in her, like all the fluff-brained court girls did.The four of you all took your places on the dance floor.You and Loki carefully took your places so Sif and Thor would be partnered together at the switch.Thor didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy being upset at having to dance.

The dance began and you gracefully glided across the dance floor with Thor.He was a much better dancer than he let on.Frigga insisted you all learn as children.It was an expectation of the princes to be able to dance well.You spotted Loki and Sif dancing and they were equally graceful.Loki loved dancing and Sif was graceful from her battlefield training. 

You went through the dance, waiting for the partner switch.

It finally came and you were twirled into Loki’s arms and Sif was twirled into Thor’s.

Thor stiffened when he realized what was happening a moment too late.Sif ended up in his arms.Her hand ended up in his, as prescribed by the dance. 

There was a flare of magic as red swirls of power etched onto Sif’s arm and gold onto Thor’s.

The dance halted as everyone, especially Thor and Sif, stared in awe at the newly forged soulbond.


	23. Chapter 23

The dancing stopped as the entire court turned at the flash of magic and watched in awe as the soulbond marks etched themselves onto Thor’s and Sif’s arms in red and gold magic.When the shock has passed, the applause began.The entire court cheered for the new soulbonded pair.

You leaned up to kiss Loki’s cheek.“We did well, Lokes,” you told him brightly. You were proud of your plan to get Thor to actually touch Sif and activate the soulbond between them. Loki smiled brightly and kissed your hair.

“That we did, darling,” he said warmly, happy for his brother.“You’re a genius,”

“High praise coming from you, my prince” you teased him warmly.You both watched in amusement at Thor and Sif stumbled over figuring out what just happened and what it meant for them.

Loki snuck a glance over at Frigga to see what his beloved mama thought of your ploy.He hoped that she would approve of their methods.Especially when it had worked.Frigga gave him a bright smile and a wink.She was proud of you both for doing what she’d been wanting to for ages. 

Loki headed out to the dance floor and you went with him.He wanted, needed it seemed, to talk to his brother, to explain.To see how pissed Thor was with him. Loki pretended to look a bit sheepish when he reached Thor and Sif.He couldn’t quite get a grasp on Thor’s emotions. “I apologize for the trick, brother.You needed the kick,” Loki tried to keep his tone jovial and light, tried to keep Thor from getting too angry with him. 

It had been in Thor’s best interest. 

Emotions flashed across Thor’s eyes and you and Loki both tried to decipher them, to gauge his mood.So did Sif beside him.You could see in her eyes that she thought he was going to reject her.She could feel it through the bond that he wasn’t happy. 

Thor glared at Loki and at you.He knew you weren’t innocent.You cringed into Loki’s side.You were usually so brave and strong, you had to be to survive what you’d been through, but angry men direction their anger at you could still turn you into a cringing mess.Thor glared and lightning sparked around him.“You knew how I felt, brother,” Thor’s words were practically a snarl.He was trying to keep his temper in check, but was failing.Miserably. 

And causing a scene in front of all of the court. 

He wasn’t pleased with the development.

He should’ve been. 

He found his soulbond.You were so very much happier since you found and were bound to Loki.He should be happy too to have found his soulbond with Sif. 

“You needed a push, brother.You and lady Sif are soulbound,” Loki told Thor simply, unfazed by his brother’s anger. “You can’t keep avoiding that fact forever,”

There was hurt in Thor’s eyes along with the anger.He didn’t appreciate the trick. “I wished to make my own choices especially in the Lady I choose to court,” Thor growled and stomped off without another word.

Loki sighed heavily. “Well, that didn’t go the way I expected,” he said, surprised by his brother.He thought Thor would be angry with the trick, not with the soulbond itself.

“No. It didn’t,” you replied sadly.You’d wanted so very much for it to work out.You’d wanted Thor to be as happy as you were.You looked over at the heartbroken, confused, dazed Sif.“I’m sorry…” you told her softly.The words weren’t enough, but they were all you had to offer her.You hadn’t meant to hurt her.At all.You _liked_ Sif and hated seeing her sad.

“So am I,” Loki added.You could hear the truth in his words and the emotions. Loki hadn’t meant to hurt her either. Or hurt his brother.“I honestly believed that my brother would be happy to be soulbound to you,”

Sif nodded stiffly, stoically. “It’s alright.It’s not your fault,” she lied so badly about her emotional state that you couldn’t help but cringe and wrinkle your nose at the lie.She left without another word through a different door than the one Thor had left through. 

Loki sighed, wrapping his arms around you.You could feel his guilt.You wrapped your arms around him too.“I thought he’d be happy for the results, even if he was mad at our methods,” you told him softly, sadly.

"My brother has always been complicated,”

“And stupid?”

Loki nodded. “And stupid,” he agreed with his entire heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter tonight

You watched Sif leave and couldn’t help the pang in your heart. You hadn’t meant for her to be hurt.You _liked_ Sif.You knew she had a crush on Thor, had had it for centuries though Thor refused to make the move. You knew Thor felt the same. 

You _saw_ the bond between them, just waiting to be formed.It was one of your gifts as the Gray Lady of Oaths and Bindings.

You knew the binding needed to happen.They both wanted it, they had just been too stubborn to do anything about it. 

But maybe you hadn’t gone about it the best way.You thought they’d be happy

“Poor Sif…” you said softly, sadly.You hadn’t meant for her to be hurt.You’d thought she would be happy. You thought Thor would be happy to finally have the bond made as it should have been centuries of flirting and friendship ago.You had seen this was the right path, though, and magical foresight didn’t lie.

Loki nodded his agreement. “My brother will eventually get his head out of his ass and realize how perfect Sif is for him. We just need to give him time to realize what he wants now that he knows his feelings for Sif were real,”

“He better make it up to her for breaking her heart by rejecting her…” you said softly.Sif showed her emotions about as rarely as Loki, but it was clear she’d been hurt by Thor’s reaction, especially when she’d been so hopeful and full of joy before Thor stormed off.

Loki nodded and kissed your forehead.“He will, when he figures out what he really wants and when he realizes how much he has loved her all these years.It will just take time.I’ve been watching them my entire life, darling.This bond should have happened centuries ago.Thor may be upset with how it happened, but when he comes to his senses, he will be glad it’s there,”

You hugged him tightly.“You weren’t too happy when we were bonded, I thought you were going to do the same thing, were going to deny the bond,” you reminded him softly.

Loki nodded and pressed a kiss to your hair. “I am not as thick headed as my brother. I knew I cared about you even before the soulbond. I just wasn’t sure if you’d want someone like me,” he admitted, still scared over his Jotun heritage.

“Of course I want you,” you reminded him, your voice gentle, but your words firm.You wouldn’t let him feel unloved. 

“I know that now. I was not sure of it in the beginning,” Loki replied and you heard the smile in his words.He really was truly happy now that he had accepted the bond. 

The music had been slowly starting for a new dance while you were talking with Loki in the middle of the dance floor.“There’s nothing else to do for Thor and Sif tonight.This is on them to figure out.They need time and space.Come, darling, one more dance,” he bid you, taking you into his arms.

You relaxed a little, though you were still worried about Thor and Sif.You nodded your agreement and Loki swept you into the elegant dance.You had the grace of a court lady and a trained warrior and glided effortlessly across the dance floor.You lit up, your eyes literally glowing in delight, though you didn’t realize they were doing it.Loki bent to kiss you when the song ended and you leaned up to meet him, purring into the kiss as you glowed in pleasure. You barely heard the cheers from the crowd as you kissed as you and Loki were both adorable.

You couldn’t help yawning after you broke the kiss, though.It was late and you were still recovering.Loki gave you an adoring smile.“You are perfect, my love, but I believe it is time you and I get some rest,”

You nodded and took his arm, laying your head on it.“You’re probably right,” you agreed.Loki smiled, glad that you agreed for once and you headed out of the great hall, back to the family wing of the palace.You dropped his arm when you got to the hallway between your suites, intending to say goodnight and not intrude on his space and solitude that he still needed.You knew Loki well and figured he was probably getting tired of your presence, or never having any alone time. 

Loki smirked and pulled you into his arms before you could say goodnight.“Now, where do you think you're going?” he asked in a seductive tease as he held you tightly in his arms.

“My suite where my bed lives,” you told him dryly, trying not to swoon at the seductive quality of his teasing purr.“Surely you’re tired of me being in yours by now,”

“That is the farthest thing from the truth, my love. I love your company more than anything else in the nine realms,” he purred in your ear.

“I didn’t want to presume an invitation to your bed, even just for sleep,” you pressed the explanation.He needed to know that you weren’t pressing your presence on him. 

He smiled warmly, appreciating the gesture.“You are always welcome to join me, darling. You are my soulbond, my love, my best friend. I love having you nearby,”

You gave him a warm smile in return.“Then I’ll gladly join you,” you couldn’t help the seductive purr in your voice in your reply.

Loki smirked and swept you into his arms to carry you into his room. You shrieked in surprise and laughed in delight at your silly love’s antics.

Until he started whispering more sweet seductive nothings in your ear.You had no defense against those and melted at his purred words and effective use of his silver tongue.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Loki woke after one of the most restful nights of sleep he’d had in his entire life.He opened his eyes to sneak a peek at the woman in his arms, at you, and a loving smile formed on his face when he saw your arm draped across his waist as you were curled up with him.He leaned over to kiss your forehead.He couldn’t help loving how trusting you were of him; he’d never thought he’d ever have someone who cared for him as much as you did.And now you were here, safe in his arms. 

You woke slowly at the kiss, blinking up at him with a soft, warm smile.“Good morning, my love. Rest well?” he asked you gently.You saw the love and caring in his eyes as he stroked your hair.

“Very well,” you replied softly.“And you?” you asked as you leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Better than I ever have,” he purred.“This is the perfect way to wake up every morning,” he added.

You nodded and gave him a soft kiss. “Definitely,” you agreed and kissed him again.

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Happy,” you replied with a purr, practically glowing in happiness.

Loki chuckled.“Excellent news, darling, though that wasn’t exactly what I was asking,”

You couldn’t help giggling at that.“So what _were_ you asking, then, love?” you replied with a laugh.

“How are you feeling from the attack?” Loki asked, concern seeping into his voice.He didn’t believe that you were as healed as you seemed.Smart man, but you actually were just fine.

“I’m fine.Don’t worry,” you reassured him quickly and kissed him gently.

Loki sighed. “We should go speak with my mother to verify that. If you truly are better, we will have to return to Midgard,” he said softly.It was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.You could hear it in his voice.But he couldn’t remain on Asgard indefinitely. He wasn’t allowed because of his penance. 

He hated it, but it was the truth.

“So the oaf said,” you told him softly, sadly.You didn’t want to go back either, especially now that you were finally home.Asgard would always be your home and now that you had it back, you didn’t want to leave it again. 

Loki sighed and kissed your hair.“Best to get it over with,” he told you sadly.

“Are you sure we have to go back?” you couldn’t help whining.You finally felt like you were home.You didn’t want to lose that now.

Loki sighed again and nodded. “I don't really have a choice in the matter, darling. I'm serving a penance on Midgard after the events in New York,” he reminded you gently.You could hear the bitter hatred in his voice and you didn’t blame him for it.You hated that he had to serve penance for something that hadn’t been his fault.

“You’re serving _penance_ for something that wasn’t your fault?!?” you demanded incredulously.You’d been told bits of what had happened and why Loki was living on Midgard.It was completely unfair since he’d been mind controlled during the incident he was being punished for.

But Odin never had cared for fair where Loki was concerned.

Loki nodded.“The Allfather does not believe that I was being forced into attacking Midgard. It was either serve penance or be sealed away in the dungeons and never see my mother again,” he explained gently, softly.You could hear him fight to keep the emotions from his voice.It hurt how the man who was supposed to be his father had treated him.

“Penance it is then,” you agreed quickly, tightening your arms around him possessively.You wouldn’t see your Loki thrown back in the dungeons.“Did he say how long you have to serve penance, or just until he feels like it?” you asked gently.

Loki sighed.“He hasn't said anything about it since he gave the decree. It could be a few years or a few decades…” he shrugged.It could be eternity for all Loki knew.

You couldn’t help sighing at that.It was going to be a long time if it was decades before you were allowed to move home permanently.“At least we can still visit home. I doubt Mama Frigga would allow otherwise,”

Loki nodded.“Very true. Mother would beat the Allfather to a pulp if he forbade me the opportunity to visit home,”

“I’m surprised he didn’t get beaten to a pulp for trying to lock you in the dungeons and never see her. Unless the penance was her way of getting you out?” you suggested.You couldn’t see Mama Frigga sitting by and letting Loki be locked away for forever.

Loki gave you a warm smile, proud of you for figuring it out.“I believe so. I wouldn’t put it past her,”

“I wouldn’t either. She loves you and wouldn’t let you stay in the dungeons if she could help it,” you sighed, though.You were out of time.“Then I guess we need to get up,” you whined. He sighed as well and you both got up to get ready for the day, using magic to dress and do your hair. You braided your hair back out of your face, which led to the points of your ears being visible.You were getting more comfortable with people seeing your fae features, especially on Asgard where you were safe. 

Loki gave you a bright, warm smile.“You look absolutely magnificent, darling,” he told you.He was so warm and caring when he let his guard down.You gave him a warm smile, but touched one of your ears self-consciously.You were so used to hiding them under your hair.Loki cupped your cheek with one hand.“So beautiful,” he purred.

You gave him a warm smile in return, blushing a little.“That’s kind of you to say,” you replied instead of thanking him.Thanking him would’ve been dangerous. 

“It's the honest truth, darling,” you heard the hint of defensiveness in his words.He was the god of lies, but that didn’t mean he lied all the time.

You gave him a small laugh.“I hear your truth,” you told him warmly.He frowned, confused at your wording.“Don’t forget, where I grew up we weren’t allowed to blush and politely thank someone for compliments, like the court ladies here are taught to do,” you reminded him.Fae manners were harsh and thanking a fae was dangerous. 

“I know. But this is Asgard, not Underhill, it’s different here.I would never do anything to hurt you,” he told you firmly. 

“I know, but old habits die hard,” you reminded him softly.His arms wrapped around you and he pressed a kiss to your forehead.You stayed that way for a few minutes before you remembered that you had to go see Mama Frigga.

*

You strolled through the palace with Loki at a leisurely pace to track down his mother.Neither of you were surprised to find her in the healing wing. Loki went straight to her and kissed her cheek. “Good morning, Mother,” he greeted her warmly.

She kissed his cheek in return. “Good morning, darlings,” she greeted you both.You were surprised when she kissed your cheek too, making you blush at the unaccustomed affection. “I was not expecting to see you this morning.Is something wrong?” she directed the question to Loki.He knew better than to lie to his mother, god of lies or no.

Loki smiled warmly.“Nothing is wrong.We simply wished for you to confirm if Sig is well enough to travel by Bifrost. I do have a penance I still need to serve…” he reminded her sadly.He hated that he had to serve penance.

Frigga tried to give him a warm smile.She hated that her son was being forced to serve penance off realm.She shook that thought away and turned her attention to you, focusing with a healer’s eye.“Yes, she's well enough to travel,” Frigga told you both.“However, you three are staying here until tomorrow morning.I wish to keep an eye on your brother's emotional state, and Sigyn, dear, there is something you still need to do,” she told you gently.

Loki nodded, but looked at his mother confused. “What does Sig have to do, Mother?” he asked, concerned.He would help you with whatever it was, but he didn’t know what task you could possibly still need to accomplish. 

Frigga summoned a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers and handed them to you.Your eyes softened as you took them and you fought back the tears.“You're right, of course, Mama Frigga, I nearly forgot my duty,” you said softly, automatically.You blushed and turned a very tomato red when you realized what you’d called Loki’s mother. 

When you realized what you’d called the _queen_.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki couldn’t help the feeling of warmth at the wide, happy smile that formed on his mother’s face when you called her ‘Mama Frigga’.It had been a long time since she’d been called that and she missed it, missed the intimacy she had with all of her children, adopted or not.

You started spluttering apologies, which Frigga quickly brushed off.She insisted that there was no reason to apologize. 

“Darling, my mother loves being called Mama Frigga. I know it’s something she’s missed. Right?” he asked Frigga, goading her into agreeing with him whether she did or not.He didn’t want you sad, especially over something that he _knew_ made Frigga happy.

“Too true, darling.I seemed to have lost the title of ‘Mama Frigga’ when my children and their friends all thought they had grown up too much to use it anymore,” she smiled fondly at the memories of you and Thor’s friends all calling her that when you were young.

“See? You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Loki reassured you with a warm smile. 

You nodded a bit shyly and held the flowers Frigga had given you to your chest. 

Frigga turned to Loki. “Darling, do you think you can talk some sense into that brother of yours before you three return to Midgard?I dislike how things have gone between him and little Sif,” Frigga said ‘talk’ but she really meant ‘beat’.She also knew that Loki was surprisingly one of the best ones to get through to Thor. 

Loki nodded.He’d do anything his beloved mama asked of him.Mama’s boy.“You know Thor is too thick headed and will refuse to listen to me. Did you want me to literally beat some sense into him? Because I’d be happy to do that,” he teased.Though he meant it.He would beat some sense into Thor.

Frigga laughed.“If that is what it takes, then I will pretend I did not see it,” she replied.“A soulbond is a marvelous thing, one that should be cherished.As he well knows.He is being foolish and harming little Sif as well, which is unacceptable,”

Loki nodded.“I agree. Sif certainly doesn’t deserve it.” Loki hated that Sif was hurt.You both did.You hadn’t meant to hurt her. You had thought Thor would accept the soulbond once it had been created. 

“She does not and I would wish Thor to remain here until he sorts things out with her, but he will not stay away from his duties on Midgard,” Frigga replied.

“He would listen to you if you told him to stay. He respects you too much to disobey anything you might ask of him, as would I,” Loki added that last part quickly.He didn’t want his beloved mama to think that he wouldn’t do whatever she asked of him.Because he would without question.

“He would, but he will not stay without you, and you must return to Midgard as soon as I officially clear Sigyn to travel.I can buy a little more time, but only a little,” Thor was technically supposed to babysit Loki on his penance on Midgard.Which was stupid that he had to do anyway.

Loki sighed, he hated the idea of going back to Midgard.You didn’t blame him.You didn’t want to go either.“I know. I will speak to Thor and beat some sense into him if it comes to it,” he reassured Frigga. 

She nodded.“You both have things to do today.I will see you both at dinner if our paths don't cross before,” she told you both warmly and saw you out of her domain.

“You look way too excited to go beat up the oaf,” you teased him when you’d left the healing wing.You hoped he’d at least talk to Thor before he resorted to fighting. 

Loki smirked.“He kind of deserves it, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked, though he always thought the oaf deserved to be stabbed, so his opinion was skewed.

“If he can’t be reasoned with,” you agreed.“I'll come find you to watch after I take care of my job for the day,” you stood on your toes to kiss his cheek.You assumed that he didn’t want to come with you, or that he needed as much time getting sense into Thor as possible. 

“What task, darling?” he asked.You lifted the flowers you were holding.Loki inclined his head and kissed your forehead.He also knew that this was a task you should do yourself.“Call me if you need me, darling,” he told you warmly.He pulled you into a kiss before you went your separate ways. 

You made your way down to the cemetery.It wasn’t a true cemetery, but a place where memorials were kept for nobles and those close to the court and royal family.All Asgardians were cremated, but there were still memorials for them.It didn’t take you long to find the one you needed to visit.You knelt in front of your mother’s memorial and laid the flowers.It took you a minute to find the words you needed, but you had to say a proper goodbye to her. “Mother, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla,” your voice broke as you spoke the traditional prayer.“Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn, but rejoice for those who have died the glorious death,” you paused for a moment before you placed your hand on her memorial.“I miss you, mama,” you told her softly.

*

Loki, meanwhile headed off to search the palace for his oaf of a brother. After the soulbond event with him and Sif, Loki decided he needs to be as blunt as possible to help his brother realize how much of an idiot he was being.Granted, Loki probably shouldn’t have tricked Thor into the soulbond so publicly, but it had also been the best way to make Thor actually accept the soulbond.

Loki found his brother on the practice courts and wasn’t terribly surprised to find him there.“You’re an idiot, you know that right, brother?” Loki demanded.He knew that antagonizing Thor into temper would also get Thor to speak more openly with him and they could get to the bottom of this.

Thor had been in the middle of beating up a poor practice dummy and gladly took his brother’s bat.He whirled to face Loki.“I am no such thing.Just because _you_ blindly accepted the lady chosen for you doesn't mean we all must,” Thor growled at him. The rest of the people on the practice courts fled, recognizing the signs of the brothers about to pummel each other to death for the billionth time. 

Loki scoffed.“It was not blind acceptance. I knew we had a connection long before we found out we were soulbound,” he reminded Thor.He had been beyond distraught when you’d been kidnaped.“That is the reason Mother hid her power lines after Sig disappeared. You are just blind to the truth, too thick headed to accept the person that has been there for you all your life,”

“You were ready to renounce her when those marks appeared on your arm,” Thor scoffed right back, glaring at Loki.You arrived by then and stood off to the side of the practice courts, watching unobtrusively and out of Thor’s eyesight, in case you were needed. Or in case Loki needed help.

“Because I was scared for her safety! I’m still wanted by Thanos. Knowing that being bound together could get her killed terrifies me more than anything in the nine realms, you complete moron!”

“It was not only that.You did not want her. I saw it in your eyes.You wanted your freedom of choice too!” Thor growled

Loki rushed Thor and grabbed the lapels of his shirt.“That is not true and you know it! She is my life, she always has been and she always will be. She makes me the happiest and luckiest man in the universe. You would know what that feels like if you just accepted the truth instead of hiding behind your fear,”

Thor growled and shoved Loki off of him.“I _know_ what it feels like to be happy.I _chose_ my lady on Midgard,” he snarled at his brother, but there was a hint to his tone that he couldn’t quite believe his own words.Jane was Midgardian.For all that Thor cared for her, even he knew that they couldn’t be together indefinitely.She would age and die before he looked a year older.

“You know she’s not meant for you. If you would use your brain, you would see how much Sif is actually meant for you, not your Midgardian.Sif has been there for you your entire life.We grew up together.She has been your best friend your entire life.She is perfect for you.Your soulmate.That’s all those lines on your arm means, you moron,”

“Just because you're content with this soulmate nonsense doesn't mean we all are,” Thor snarled.“I prefer my freewill,” he added in a growl.

Loki chuckled sardonically, winding Thor up.“Wow, brother. I did not know you were this much of a moron,” he taunted.

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor growled, annoyed at Loki’s tormenting. 

You stepped cautiously out onto the practice court to see if you could help. They weren’t getting anywhere. Loki saw you and gave you a nearly imperceptible gesture./You need to stay back, love. This is going to get extremely dangerous./

/Are you sure?/ you asked more bravely than you clearly felt. 

/Yes, darling. I’m purposely riling him up. He’s going to come at me with everything he’s got. I do not want you in the middle of this./

You nodded and gave Loki a small nod before you stepped back to the safety of the sidelines./Be careful/ you bid him softly, concerned. 

He smirked at Thor.“Am I getting under your skin, brother? Are you annoyed with the fact that I’m actually happy while you continue to hide behind this facade of false happiness?” Loki taunted.He needed to get Thor a little more riled.Thor would see what he truly felt when his temper exploded.Loki and Thor had been fighting each other for years and knew each other’s quirks. 

They were brothers after all. They were experts and prodding at each other’s weak points.

Thor snarled.“I am happy with the woman I _chose_ while you are contenting yourself with the girl chosen for you.Just because you missed your childhood friend does not mean she is magically the correct woman for you! You've known her again for less than a week.How can you possibly be sure?” he growled.That was the truth of it, Thor’s perceived lack of choice.

“I knew! Deep down, I knew when she was first taken from me that I had lost something important, I just didn’t know how important at the time. You have been avoiding the truth for centuries, avoiding touching Sif because you knew the truth but refused to accept it. Don’t lie to me and tell me that isn’t true! I’m the god of lies brother, I can see through this facade you try to display to everyone else,”

Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Thor rushed Loki swinging mjolnir with a roar.Loki had been expecting that and when Thor got close enough, Loki teleported to the other side of the practice courts. “I can see that I’m getting under your skin. You know I’m right but you refuse to admit it,” he told Thor calmly.

Thor was used to sparring with Loki, though, and threw mjolnir at his brother as he whirled to where he teleported. “You're wrong, brother,” Thor snarled.

When Thor launched mjolnir, Loki stood his ground for once.Something felt right in this moment, but he had to be sure.He had to know if this theory, this feeling was true.He reached up a hand to the hammer as it flew toward him and he prayed that he wasn’t wrong.

He prayed to all the old gods as his hand wrapped around the handle as it approached his face that somehow, someway, he wasn’t wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

For once in his life, Loki did the idiotic thing and when Thor launched Mjolnir at him, stood his ground.Something felt different this time.He had a feeling things were different.If there was anything he’d learned over his years of studying magic, it was to trust his instincts. 

“Loki! No!” you yelled when it looked like your Loki was in real danger.You started to teleport to him, to take the blow yourself or catch the hammer if you were lucky.You didn’t know if you were worthy or not, but you thought Mjolnir might take mercy on you and not smite you down for just wanting to protect someone you loved.

Before you could move, though, Loki reached up a hand and managed to catch the hammer without it smashing into his face. No harm came to him at all.He stared shellshocked at the hammer in his grip, surprised that his theory and his instincts were right.He’d never been worthy before and he was surprised to find himself worthy now. 

You appeared in front of him a second later.“Are you alright?” you couldn’t keep the worry from you voice.You’d never known Loki to be able to lift the hammer and he had caught it without getting his face smashed in. 

Everyone else was busy staring in openmouthed shock that Loki was holding the hammer.Including Loki. 

He finally shook himself from his shock.“I’m fine, Sig. I’m alright,” he reassured you as a bright smile appeared on his face.He was finally, finally worthy.

Thor was thrown from his rage, though there was still enough rage for him to make you cringe when he stomped over. “You’re worthy,” Thor told Loki stupidly.Though you couldn’t really blame him when everyone else was equally shocked. 

Loki eyed his brother, gripping onto the hammer tightly, ready to hit Thor with it is he decided to make a move on him.“It appears so. Are you ready to listen to me and get your head out of your ass or do I need to hit you with your own hammer?” Loki asked, trying to sound pleasant and keep the emotions from his voice.He couldn’t let Thor know how shocked he was over Mjolnir finally deciding he was worthy.

“My head is _not_ in my ass,” Thor growled.“You are wrong on this matter, brother,” he snarled and charged Loki again, his temper sparked back to life by Loki ignoring his feelings on the subject and refusing to listen to him. 

He completely ignored your fear of angry men. 

Loki pushed you behind him and swung the hammer in the same movement, sending Thor flying backwards when it connected.“Back off, brother. Now,” Loki would antagonize Thor until the bilgesnipe came home, but he wouldn’t put you in danger.

Thor glared and grabbed the hammer when Loki swung it again and tried to tug it from Loki’s grip.You teleported back to the sidelines and to safety.It wouldn’t do Loki any good to worry about your safety while he was dealing with Thor. 

No one saw Sif where Sif came from.You all barely saw her until she had stormed up to the brothers, shoving up her sleeves to deal with them.She braced herself and decked Thor in the face.Hard. “You _moron_ ,” she snarled at him, glaring up at him.“You stupid oaf! You're frightening a lady for no reason when you _should_ be rejoicing that your brother has finally been found worthy!” she snarled at him, preparing to deck him again if he didn’t stop being stupid.

Loki nodded his thanks to Sif.He could deal with Thor, but it was better if Sif did it.“You should listen to your soulbound, brother. She will not hesitate to punch you again and neither would I,”

Thor sighed heavily and wrapped his big oafish arms around Sif, partially to keep her from decking him again, and partially because he couldn't _not_ when she was standing right in front of him.She stiffened for a moment before she relaxed in his arms.“You oaf,” she told him fondly.Things finally seemed to be settling between them some.

Loki smirked at the pair and snuck a glance to you.You gave him a tentative smile in return.You knew they’d work things out with a little time and a little less stupidity from Thor.Loki turned his attention back to the pair.“You two need to discuss this. Mother knew you two were soulbound way before either of you did. This is important for both of you to accept. I want my brother to be happy and I know you can give that to him, Sif. More than his Midgardian ever could, but you both need to accept the truth or it will destroy you both. Do you both understand?” he asked sternly, because he knew his idiot brother wouldn’t listen any other way.“I will not be so kind next time, brother. I have known Sif all my life, just as you have, and what you are doing is more stupid and cruel to her than anything else. Deal with your problems or I will take matters into my own hands.I do not have many friends, and I do not care to see them hurting,”

Sif reached up and grabbed Thor’s ear.“We _do_ need to discuss this,” she agreed with a smirk at Loki as she twisted Thor’s ear and he made a soft noise of protest.“I think we will discuss this somewhere more private.Thanks for your help,” she told Loki and dragged Thor off by his ear to beat some sense into him herself.

As they were walking away, Loki tossed the hammer at Thor, hitting him in the back of the head.He couldn’t help it.He had to when he had the opportunity.He returned to you, chuckling to himself as he watched the two walk away, Thor rubbing the back of his head and grumbling at everyone beating him up. 

“Are you alright, darling?”

You wrapped you arms around Loki and nodded.“I’m ok.He’s just scary when he’s angry,” you relaxed in his arms. 

“It’s alright, darling.No matter how stupid and angry he is, he won’t hurt you,” Loki reassured you as he held you in his arms and pressed a kiss to your hair. “Come on, love. We should go inform my mother about what has transpired between Thor and Sif,” 

You nodded and took Loki’s arm so you could go find Frigga and let her know that things were hopefully going to be repaired between Thor and Sif. 


	28. Chapter 28

Unfortunately, on your way to the healing wing, you had to pass by the morons’ lair, AKA where Thor and his idiot friends hung out when they weren’t on missions for the crown.The fastest way to the healing wing was by sneaking past their lair.You and Loki tried to pass by silently.Neither of you wanted to deal with the morons.You had better things to do, especially after the events of that morning.

Except that the morons seemed to have a trouble sensor and an ‘annoy Loki sensor’.So they all poured out of their lair when you were trying to get past them. “Loki!~ you have not visited us properly!” came the loud boisterous male voices.“And your little lady~~” they sounded drunk already and you hadn’t even had dinner yet. 

Loki groaned in annoyance while you moved closer to his side.“Not now, you imbeciles,” he grumbled at them.

“Yes, now!~” they teased in reply and then there were hands dragging at the pair of you to drag you into the lair.Except the drunk morons were having a hard time finding you to press ale into your hands, since you were in demi-fae form hiding under Loki’s hair. 

Loki growled and summoned his daggers.“Back. Off.” He snarled the warning.He only gave them that much courtesy because he would be in trouble with his mother if he didn’t. 

“You're no fun!” they whined and pouted about how he never wanted to play with them anymore.

Loki didn’t care about their whining.“I am in no mood to play your childish games. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see my Mother,” With that, he turned and stormed out of the lair, his face nearly purple in anger.Luckily, they didn’t follow him out.They wouldn’t argue with him having to see Frigga, even if they were drunk.“Sig?” he asked when you were far enough away from the morons’ lair. 

You fluttered out from his hair shyly.You weren’t sure he would be able to handle seeing you in this form.He held out one of his hands palm up so that if you stood on it, you would be at eye level.“Are you alright, darling?” he asked you gently as you landed on his hand.He could finally see you properly.You were still shy and skittish, bordering on outright scared.“Oh darling, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you.You’re safe, I swear,” he promised.You made a small noise that sounded like a sad chime to him.“Would you like to go to my chambers?I will come find you after I speak to my mother?” he asked gently.You nodded and vanished in a shimmer of purple magic to go calm down. 

Loki sighed heavily, grumbling at the morons for scaring you. He continued on his way to the healing wing to see Frigga. She looked up when he entered and immediately senses his mood.“What's wrong, darling?” she asked and rushed over to him, concerned. 

Loki sighed again, emotionally exhausted.“I did what you asked of me,” he told her. That part hadn’t been so hard. Antagonizing Thor was surprisingly easy.“Last I saw, Thor and Sif went to go discuss matters of the soulbond. However, he managed to terrify Sig while I was beating some sense into him and then she was scared again when the warriors three decided to drag us into their lair,” he sighed.“I'm just worried about her,”

“It’s awful that your lady was so frightened. Though I _am_ glad that Thor and Sif are talking things through.”

“I hope that things work out with Thor and Sif,” he paused before he steeled himself to continue. “There is something else you should know,” he said and paused again. It was difficult to get the words out.“Apparently, I am worthy of Mjolnir,” he looked down, as if ashamed of this realization.Or afraid of her reaction.

Frigga couldn’t help lighting up at Loki’s last statement and wrapped her arms around his neck in an excited hug.“Of course you are, darling.I always knew you would be!” she told him brightly.There was absolutely no doubt in her voice.

Loki hugged her back tightly. “I never believed I'd ever be worthy,” he admitted softly. 

“I never had a doubt,” she told him with a mother’s certainty.

He gave her an adoring smile before his worries returned.He changed the subject.“Have you ever heard of demi-fae?” he asked, concerned over you. 

Frigga let him go and stepped back. “I admit I haven’t researched much about the fae, but that is the small form that the most powerful among them can take, is it not?”

Loki nodded.“It is.Sig has a habit of shifting into that form when she's frightened. It's happened a couple times now…” he sounded worried.

“Is there a problem with it besides that you dislike that she is frightened?” Frigga asked him gently, unsure if he was upset over more than that you were scared.If he couldn’t handle seeing you in that form, it wouldn’t be good for your relationship. 

“No. I'm just concerned for her. I hate seeing her so scared,” Loki replied and Frigga nearly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sure she will be alright darling. She is strong to have survived everything she did,” Frigga reassured him.You’d survived unknown tortures, Thor’s idiot friends weren’t a real threat. 

“You’re right, but I should probably get back to her anyway.She went to my chambers to recover from her scare,” Loki explained.

Frigga nodded and kissed his cheek.“Yes, you should get back to your darling,” she agreed. 

Loki kissed her cheek in return before he left to return to his chambers.However, when he entered them, he realized that he had a very large multi-roomed suite and a very small frightened little fairy.That was not a good combination. He looked around and prayed that just asking you to come out of hiding would work.“Sig, where are you, love?It’s just me,” he called into the suite. 

You fluttered out from where you’d been hiding and landed on his shoulder.He gave you a warm smile.“There you are. Feeling better?” he asked you gently.You relaxed when you realized he wasn’t going to hurt you, when he was being nice and hadn’t yelled at you yet for being in this form.You stood on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.He chuckled.“That tickles, love,” he told you warmly.“Now love, are you going to let me return the favor? I’d like to wrap you up in my arms,” he said gently.

You hesitated a moment, but hopped off his shoulder and turned back to normal, standing shyly in front of him.He put a finger under your chin to make you look him in the eyes.“Are you alright, my love?”

“I was just frightened,” you said softly as you wrapped your arms around his slim waist, trembling a little with nerves. “I’m sorry l-I’m stronger than this, I swear,” you told him softly.

He hugged you tightly to him.“I know, darling. I’ve seen what you are capable of. You are fierce and powerful. Truly a sight to behold,” he said proudly.You could hear the marvel in his voice. 

You relaxed in his arms and changed the subject.“Was Mama Frigga proud of you for being worthy?”

“She was. Though she said she always knew I was worthy. I never believed I could be,” you could hear the disbelief in his voice. 

“So perceptive about everyone but yourself,” you teased him with one of Frigga’s favorite lines.

He chuckled.“Now you sound like my mother,”

You giggled. “Where do you think I heard the line?” you teased. 

“True. My mother loves to say that to me all the time,” he whined.

“So what do you think changed to make you suddenly worthy?” you asked, keeping your arms around him.

“I’m not sure. I think - I think you did,” he admitted softly.

You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.“I did?” you asked incredulously.

He chuckled at the look on your face.“You have given me a reason to be good, to do what’s right to keep those I care about safe. When you disappeared, I went down a dark path. I did things I deeply regret. But now that you’re back, I can make up for those mistakes. I can be healed and whole again, with you at my side, my darling soulbond,”


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, you, Thor, and Loki all made your way to the Bifrost to head back to Midgard.None of you wanted to go, but neither Loki nor Thor had a choice.You were going as you’d rather be in a realm that was less than home than stay on Asgard without Loki.Asgard just wasn’t home without your Loki.Nowhere was.

You were surprised that Sif wasn’t coming with you.She had tried to explain that she had duties on Asgard that that’s why she wasn’t coming.She had young warriors to train.Which was true, technically.

You just weren’t entirely convinced that it was the real reason.

You had a feeling the real reason was because things weren’t entirely fixed between her and Thor.You wouldn’t pry since she clearly didn’t want to say what was really bothering her.

But you assumed it was Thor.She just needed time and space to come to terms with the soulbond.

So the three of you returned to Midgard without her, though it nearly broke Thor’s heart to be separated from his soulbond so quickly.

You were greeted by the team when the bifrost opened and there were plenty of hugs, especially for Thor who appreciated such things.You spent the rest of the day telling them about your trip to Asgard and explaining the soulbond to the team.They were understandably curious.

*You spent the next couple of weeks working on getting accepted by the team. Nat already liked you and she appreciated Loki’s skills and ability as well as his snark and sarcasm.The others were coming around slowly.It was just taking time.Which was understandable, as you were a fairy and Loki was… Loki.He tended to be a bit standoffish.

One afternoon Loki got called away to help Thor with something and admittedly you got bored.One of your main jobs in the tower was to keep Loki from getting too bored, no one thought about what would happen if you got bored.

A long while later, Stark entered the common room looking for Loki.He stormed in, carrying you in demi-fae form. You were struggling from where you were dangling from his fingers as he held your wings trapped between his fingers.You shrieked every bad word you knew at him in every language you knew, which was all of them, though you knew it only sounded like angry chiming to him. You couldn’t get out of his grip without risking your wings.And that you wouldn’t do.

He stopped in front of Loki, still holding you firmly while you shrieked.Neither of them could understand you.“I think this belongs to you,” Stark growled at Loki.

Loki jumped to his feet and closed the distance between him and Stark, glaring daggers at the idiot mortal. “Let her go!” he snarled, starting to summon his daggers.

Stark dropped you into Loki’s hands before he could summon said daggers.“She was in my lab,” Stark explained with a glare at you.“And instead of telling me how she got in there or why, she did that,” he meant that you’d turned into your demi-fae form.You were still seething at him.

“Alright. You’ve returned her to me. You can leave now,” Loki told Stark coldly, wanting nothing to do with the man.

Stark glared. “Keep her out of my lab,” he growled at Loki.As if Loki could make you do anything.

Loki didn’t bother dignifying that with and answer and Stark stormed off, grumbling about Asgardians and troublesome fairies.

Loki lifted the hand you were sitting in up to his eye level so you could look at each other. “Now what were you doing to drive Stark crazy, my love?” he asked gently.He didn’t want to upset you any further than you already were.You huffed and crossed your arms grumpily.Loki chuckled, trying to ease the mood.“Come on, love. I’m curious. I love riling Stark up,” he reminded you that he wasn’t going to be angry with you for upsetting Stark.

/I may have snuck into the lab to upgrade his tech/ you told him telepathically since he couldn’t understand you in demi form.Neither could anyone else. 

“You know how to upgrade his tech?” Loki asked, sounding impressed.

You nodded /Primitive Midgardian crap that it is/ you scoffed dismissively.That’s why you’d been upgrading it in the first place.

He chuckled “It is very primitive. Nothing close to that of Asgard,” he agreed.You both knew that well. You’d lived on Asgard after all. 

/Very/ you grumbled./And then he came in and started yelling at me because I tricked the stupid Jarvis computer into letting me in the lab/

Loki smirked. “It appears that I am not the only trickster in this tower,” he teased and you relaxed.You giggled, the sound a happy chime to normal sized ears. Loki gave you a warm smile, glad you were relaxed enough to laugh again. “That laugh is adorable, love,” he told you warmly.You giggled and moved to kiss his nose.He went a bit cross-eyed as he tried to track your movements, which just made you giggle harder.“Now darling, will you be remaining this small or will you be returning to normal so I can kiss you properly?” he asked gently.

You nodded and turned back to normal size.Which caused Loki to overbalance and he landed sitting on the couch with you in his lap.Oh darn. How terrible to have ended up there.Such terrible.Loki smirked and wrapped his arms around you to keep you steady. “Much better,” he purred.And with that, he pulls you into a deep kiss.And you gladly spent the rest of the afternoon kissing your soulbond in the common room. 


	30. Chapter 30

A couple days later you were forced to contact Loki again. /Lokes, I could really use your help/ you called to him with a grumpy, whining tone in your voice.You hated feeling helpless and you not only _felt_ helpless, but tone he teleports straight to her what’s wrong, my love?

Loki teleported into the room you were in to find a very grumpy little fairy trapped in a mason jar /Stark yelled at me/ you whined at him.One would think that you would be able to break the jar with magic, but unfortunately, trapped fairies couldn’t break their traps.It was a magic thing and you hated it. 

Loki raised an eyebrow and gave you a look, without rescuing you from the jar yet.“And he decided to trap you in a jar?” he asked dumbly. 

You huffed, thinking Loki was being more dumb than his idiot brother for one.Which was pretty impressive./First, he decided to catch me with a butterfly net and _then_ he decided to trap me in a jar/ you whined, explaining the story to him with your arms crossed and your wings fluttering with your upset./If he hadn't yelled then I would've _told_ him how I’d fixed his stuff/

You saw how hard Loki was trying to keep from laughing and you glared up at him. He finally relented and opened the jar so you could fly out. You zoomed out of the jar and turned back to your usual full-sized form.You glared up at him, for being mean to you.“Oh, come on, love. I’m just teasing,” he said, raising his hands placatingly.

You glared up at him with more tears in your eyes.“Yes, your soulbond being afraid and trapped is hilarious…” you snarked at him.

Loki hung his head, looking properly chastised.“My apologies, darling. Are you alright?” he asked gently, concern replacing his amusement.

You relaxed a little now that he’d apologized. “I'm alright. It's just…” you sighed heavily, wishing you could change things.“Maybe if he could stop yelling at me all the time... I was just trying to help…” you twined your hands, upset at Stark and at yourself for being so cursed timid around angry men.

“What did he yell at you for this time?”

“Fixing one of his suits,” you told him softly.You shouldn’t have been in his lab, but his suit needed upgrading.

“And he yelled at you for that? I’m sure you were improving his primitive technology,” Loki said indignantly.

You nodded emphatically.“I was!” you insisted. Though you paused. “Though I may have not asked for permission to be in there... but the technology he uses is so primitive! And he can't protect Midgard effectively in that hobo suit!” you protested and pouted.It was safe to whine and complain to your Loki.He understood more than anyone. 

“Maybe next time, to avoid being yelled at, you should ask for permission first?” Loki suggested gently.He didn’t like seeing you so upset. 

“He'll say no,” you reminded him grumpily.

Loki shrugged.“It does not hurt to ask. You can always ignore him after you ask,”

“It does if he starts yelling again,” you grumbled and wrapped your arms around your Loki.It was comfortable to be in the arms of your soulbond.You were trying so hard to build a life here, but it was going mediocre at best. 

“Stark is an arrogant man. I can always defenestrate him if he tries to yell at you again,” Loki pressed a kiss to your hair and reassured you.

“I don't think that'll make him like us any better…” you reminded him softly.

Loki laughed. “But it’s _such_ fun,” he replied warmly.

“I know it is,” you laughed at your silly trickster and kissed his cheek.Stark entered the room again and you squeaked and hid behind Loki.

Loki glared at Stark, moving to keep you behind him “What do you want?” he asked Stark, his tone icy.He didn’t like that Stark frightened you so.

“I want to ask her what she did to my suit,” Stark replied, clearly trying to keep and anger and glare from his voice.

“Why? To yell at her some more? To trap her in a jar again?” Loki snarled.

“No,” Stark started, though he looked understandably wary at Loki’s defensive stance and expression.“Curiosity, mostly. The suit is working better and I want to know how and why,” he explained calmly, not wanting to upset your protector.

Loki nodded.“Darling, care to explain to Stark what you did?” he asked you gently.

You peeked out from behind Loki cautiously.When Stark didn’t immediately start yelling at you, you explained your modifications and improvements to his suit. Loki stayed where he was while you spoke, letting you peek out from behind him.You saw Stark ponder your words, but could tell he was considering your actions more and you saw the moment where he came to the realization that you were actually afraid.“Thanks, kid,” Stark said gruffly and left, pondering the revelations.

Loki turned to look at you, to make sure you were ok.“That wasn’t exactly what I expected,” he said, confused by Stark’s actions.

“Me either,” you replied softly. “I was expecting more yelling to be honest…” you had messed with his suit without telling him.Or asking permission.It was logical that he was upset, even if you weren’t pleased that he’d yelled and trapped you in a jar.

“I wasn’t expecting him to just walk out so abruptly,” Loki was still confused.You didn’t blame him.

“Me either.Shellhead is weird,” you finally established and stopped trying to decipher his strange behavior. 

You curled up on the couch with Loki to work on your homework.You were still keeping up your Midgardian persona for now, having not made, or really been given options yet, for what else to do with your life. The team has taken an interest in you and your skills, it was just a matter of being allowed to officially join the team.You smirked up at Loki from her work and kissed his cheek. “I’m going out tomorrow morning,” you told him so it wouldn’t be a surprise when you left, though you didn’t have class.He had your class scheduled memorized. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And where will you be going?” he was just being his usual curious self.

You grinned.“It’s a surprise!” you told him brightly.He grumbled so you continued.“To annoy the shit out of Stark,” you added enticingly.That was always a fun pastime, provided it didn't end with Tony actually yelling at you. That was when it became less fun. 

Loki chuckled.“Always a favorite way to spend the day,” he commented warmly.

You couldn’t help giggling in reply and cuddled up with Loki.“He's going to be _so_ annoyed,” you grinned excitedly.

“I wish you would tell me what you have planned. I always love annoying Stark,”

“You have to promise not to warn him,” you told him firmly.You didn’t want your fun ruined. 

Loki chuckled.“I’m the god of mischief, love. I would never ruin a good prank,” he reminded you and you saw the hint of the boy he’d been in his eyes.

You finally relented.“I set this up a month ago.I was trying to get a better job than the awful one at the coffee shop and wanted to keep an eye on the team at the same time, since I kept ending up helping them out,” you rolled your eyes at their incompetence. “And long story short, I have an interview tomorrow at Stark Industries,” you explained with a giggle. 

Loki laughed when he realized the implications. “Oh this is going to be good. I cannot wait for Stark’s reaction,” he said with glee.

“He's going to be _so_ annoyed if Pepper gives me the job,” you told him with a grin, pleased with your idea and how annoying Tony would be, but there would be nothing he could do about it, since he couldn’t argue with Pepper if she wanted to hire you. 

“And I don’t see why she won’t. You’re amazing,” Loki told you warmly.

“I plan on wowing her,” you agreed, then shrugged.“It's just a lowly assistant position, but I thought I’d be able to work my way up. Seriously, a court trained lady should be able to handle being an assistant and an Asgardian or fae would have no trouble keeping up with one Midgardian, even one as formidable as the famed Pepper Potts,” you reminded him.You were a court lady in two courts, had a silver tongue of your own thanks to your discomfort telling lies. You also had the strength and stamina to keep up with her.

“I have heard of how formidable she is. She could certainly use you,” Loki agreed.

You sighed as the rest of your thoughts came crashing down on you. “I just want to build a life and it's not easy…” it was really difficult when you couldn’t officially join the team yet. 

You were jolted from her thoughts when the alarm started blaring throughout the tower.You jumped to her feet, worried that you were being attacked here, then realized that the alarm was the one for trouble outside the tower.You had to let Loki go without you.You weren’t allowed out on missions with the team until after you met with Fury.

Loki jumped up as well, his battle armor shimmering into place around him.He pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek. The rest of the team was gathering in their uniforms to head out. 

“Be careful,” you begged Loki, hating that you couldn’t go with him to help.You were tempted, as per usual to sneak along with them.

Loki kissed you softly.“I’ll be fine, love. Don’t worry,”

“Curse the rules.I should just come with you anyway,” you grumbled.You didn’t like him going without you.

Loki cupped your face in his hands.“I would love nothing more than to fight with you by my side, but for now you should wait. You will be able to join us soon,” he reassured you.

“If you get hurt, I shall be quite cross with you,” you informed him firmly.

“After all I have survived and still my lady worries over me,” he said with a smirk.It was a line his father said frequently.

“It's only because I still worry over you that you have survived,” you gave Frigga’s traditional reply and you both grinned at each other, feeling reassured by that simple, familiar interaction.


End file.
